The Standard
by Crazy Hyper Active Nyx
Summary: Nori seems like your standard student.After transfering to Ouran High School, quickly comes into contact with the host club.What will the host club do when Nori finds out that Haruhi is actually a girl? And what's the reason Nori's pretending to be a guy?
1. Chapter 1

**C-H-A-N:** Okay so I know I have quite a few stories going on, but I happen to really like Nori. She's a solid character, and so far has much more depth to her then Ace(Ace-in-the-hole), and Kitty(The Lost Kitty). So this might not be updated as much as the others, but we'll see depending on how well recieved this story is. I'm hoping that since I've written other Ouran stories that this one will be even better... But let me know what you think by leaving a review! :D

And by the way, I don't really know much about japanese horonifics, but I think I got them right... If not please don't hesitate to let me know!

* * *

**Chapter One**

I stood outside the classroom, waiting for the teacher to tell me to come into the classroom. I shifted my bag on my shoulder, fiddling with my uniform. The blue sleeves were almost too long for my hands, hanging over them a little, my tie was loosely tied around my neck, my jacket unbuttoned, my black pants flaring out at the bottom, and my brown shoes visible from the bottom of my pants. I brushed my red hair away from my glasses, as the teacher opened the door, saying,

"Class, we have a new student joining us today." She signaled me to follow her into the room, so I did. "Suzuki-san please introduce yourself." I brought my hand up, giving a half-hearted wave.

"Hey, I'm Suzuki Nori. It's a pleasure to meet you all." The teacher gave me a smile, a light blush covering her young face. I glanced around the class room before the teacher started speaking again, my eyes stopping to rest on a pair of twins, one with pink hair the other with blue hair, with only one seat in between them. I wonder if this is normal for them or not.

"Well Suzuki-san, you can go sit next to Hitachiin-san. Uh… Kaoru-san rather, please raise your hand." I raised my right eyebrow as the twin with the blue hair raised his hand, in a rather lazy way. I let my eyebrow fall back down, as I made my way back to sit in the empty seat next to Kaoru-san.

"Okay class please get out your English textbooks, and turn to page 53." I let out a sigh, raising my hand in the air, waiting for the teacher to call on me. "Oh, yes Suzuki-san?"

"Yumi-sensei, I don't have a textbook yet." A worried expression covered her face as she heard that I don't have my textbooks yet.

"Oh, the school didn't already give you your textbooks?" I shook my head, indicating that they hadn't done so yet. "Oh dear… We don't have anymore books, so until the schools gives you books, can you and Hitachiin-san share a book?" I glanced over to the blue haired boy, who glanced over at me before shrugging.

"Eh we don't mind." She nodded before saying,

"Okay so I want everyone to read the passage, then discuss it with a partner, and answer the questions at the bottom. You have the next thirty minutes to complete this assignment." I sighed, reading the passage quickly. I glanced over at Kaoru-san, noticing a small smile covering his face. I guess he really likes English class. We both read the passage fairly quickly, as well as the discussion and questions; I think we were the first group to finish.

"You're really good at English, any reason for that?" I glanced over at Kaoru-san, away from my tie, which I had been fiddling with.

"Yeah. My family and I lived in America for four years when I was younger, so I picked up on the language. You seem to be pretty good at it too, is it your favorite class or something?" He glanced at me, a slight shock covering his face, before it faded into a small smile.

"Yes, along with modern literature. What's your favorite class then?" I glanced up at the ceiling, thinking of which class I like the best.

"I don't really have a favorite class, but I suppose I like literature the most. So what's the deal with your hair? Is it always like that, or is this something to do with your brother?" He gave me a wide-eyed look, shocked by my question.

"I-it's not normally like this, my brother and I are…. arguing, so we both dyed our hair different colors, we're tired of people confusing us." I raised my eyebrow at him, surprised by his reason.

"Really? You two really shouldn't care about what other people think, they're stupid if they can't tell you apart, you're two different people after all." I almost jumped when the bell rang, letting us know it was time for lunch. I flashed Kaoru-san a smile, before standing from my seat and grabbing my bento. "See you after lunch, Kaoru-san." I left the room, leaving a shocked Kaoru behind me. I made my way to the cafeteria, nearly getting lost a few times.

"Nori-san!" I glanced around the room, trying to find where the voice was coming from, before seeing a few girls from my class waving me over to the table they were sitting at. I sighed to myself; surprised by the fact they already knew who I was. I slowly made my way over to where they were sitting.

"Hello ladies, how are you?" They blushed, looking at me shyly.

"We're good Nori-san, would you like to sit with us?" I smiled at them, thinking that I didn't have anyone else to sit with, so it wouldn't hurt to sit with them.

"Sure, and if I may ask, what are your names?" They blushed even more, their smiles covering their faces.

"My name is Akira." Akira is a tiny girl, black hair framing her face, curling down to her waist, her green eyes staring at me.

"And I'm Nao." Nao has brown hair, falling straight down to her shoulders, deep brown eyes glancing between her friend Akira and me.

"Hi! My name's Sora!" Sora was a chipper girl, dark brown hair falling near down in waves, reaching to a little past her shoulders, glasses covering her blue eyes.

"It's nice to meet the three of you." I glanced up as the room quieted down, seeing four guys walk into the room. The first was a tall six foot blonde, the other was another tall man, black hair and glasses covering his eyes. The third was a really tall man, taller then the other two, and a little kid next to him, blonde hair covering his head. All of them were rather attractive.

"I _thought_ it was getting noisy in here. Are you two still fighting? You're embarrassing the Host Club." I noticed that he was talking to Kaoru-san and his brother, who had been arguing until this point, which I hadn't even noticed. I listened to some of the comments that people were saying,

"It's the Host Club." One guy with short brown hair and brown eyes said out loud.

"Oh I love the Host Club." A girl with brown hair down to her shoulders, and light caramel brown eyes squealed.

"I've never seen them all together like this." I raised an eyebrow at all this, confused by what the Host Club was. I watched as the blonde boy went over to Kaoru-san and his twin, saying something while holding out a cake. I glanced over to the girls I was sitting with asking them,

"So what's the Host Club?"

"They're the most handsome men in the school! I think you should join them Nori-san!" I glanced over at Sora, surprised by her response. Does that mean she thinks I'm an attractive guy?

"You know Sora, you're right, he would definitely fit in there." My gaze shifted to Akira as she spoke up, confusion showing in my eyes.

"I'm flattered that you ladies think I'm attractive enough to fit in with the most handsome group in the school, but I don't think I'm quite attractive enough to fit in with them. I also don't have enough free time to join a club, not to mention that I know nothing about the club members."

"Oh! I can tell you about them! In our class there are Fujioka Haruhi, and the Hitachiin brothers Kaoru and Hikaru. Haruhi-san is a commoner, but is attractive non-the-less, while the Hitachiin-san's mother is a famous designer. Then in class 2-A are the founder Suoh Tamaki, and Ootori Kyouya, both of them have rich parents as well. In class 3-A are Morinozuka Takashi, better known as Mori-senpai, and his cousin Haninozuka Mitsukuni, better known as Honey-senpai. Again both of them come from wealthy lineage." Haninozuka? I didn't realize that he went to this school… I wonder if I'll get a chance to talk to him; that would be so cool! I jumped in shock as I noticed that food was flinging everywhere, but mostly where the hosts were sitting at. I noticed Haruhi-san get up, leaving the cafeteria. A second later I stood up,

"Sorry ladies, but I think I'm going to go back to the classroom, there's something I'd like to talk to Haruhi-san about. It was very nice meeting you ladies, I hope we get to talk again soon." They blushed as they told me good-bye, waving to me as I left the room. I picked up my speed, managing to catch up to Haruhi-san.

"Hey Haruhi-san." I flashed a smile at him as I continued walking next to him, back to our classroom.

"Oh hello, Nori-san. Did you want something?" He smiled back over to me, his bento in his hands.

"I actually wanted to ask about Kaoru-san and his brother."

"What about Kaoru and Hikaru?" I shrugged lightly, still smiling at Haruhi-san.

"I was wondering about their hair, Kaoru-san said that they were in a fight, but I was wondering if you knew why, since you're friends with them. Not to be nosy."

"Those two are fighting over looking the same, normally they're really close, so this is really unusual."

"That makes sense then, thank you Haruhi-san. Want to eat lunch together in the class room?" Haruhi-san glanced down at my bento, hesitating for a moment before he responded,

"Sure Nori-san, why not?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Hey Kaoru-san, looks like you got cleaned up from the food fight." He glanced over at me as he sat down, a small smile covering his face.

"Hey Nori-san. Yeah we cleaned off in the host club room." I raised an eyebrow at him, 'we'? Did that mean they were in the same room, without arguing?

"Hello class!" I glanced up at our math teacher, a preppy young woman, with long black hair and glasses. "Please get out your math textbooks, and turn to page 69. Do problems 3-23, after you read the pages on how to solve the problems. If you need any help I'll be walking around the room." I sighed turning to Kaoru-san.

"Mind sharing your textbook again?" He shrugged lightly, telling me that he didn't mind. "Thanks Kaoru-san." This subject didn't go quite as smooth as the English class had. Kaoru-san wasn't quite as good at math as English; he was still good, but not amazing at it. We still managed to finish before the end of the class, but the teacher assigned us homework, and I realized that I would have to borrow the book while Kaoru-san was at his club.

"Hey Kaoru-san?" He glanced away from the math book, and back up to me. "You have a club today, right?"

"Yes…" I could hear the suspicion in his voice as he responded; maybe he thought I want to join or something.

"Do you think I could borrow your math book to copy down the problems while you're at your club, I would return it after you finish but I need to have the problems."

"You can just keep the book for the night, I can borrow Hikaru's book." I chuckled lightly while raising an eyebrow at Kaoru-san.

"Aren't you two supposed to be fighting? If that were the case then he wouldn't let you use his book." I watched in amusement as Kaoru-san became flustered, trying to cover up his slip. "And you two are still very close, even though you're arguing." I flashed him a smirk saying, "You two are very good actors Kaoru-san, and though I don't know the reason for this show, I find it to be highly amusing, so don't worry about me telling anyone." Then the bell rang, letting us know that it was the end of the day1. I stood up with my bag, and Kaoru-san's math book. "Thanks for the book Kaoru-san! I'll give it back to you when I finish copying the problems down." Once again I left a shocked Kaoru-san behind me, as I made my way towards the library. I stopped in front of a large glass window, and pulled out my cell phone, hitting the second speed dial, calling home.

"Hello mother. I'm going to need to stay after school later."

"Why? You need to be home, you don't want to upset your father." I fidgeted with the edge of my long sleeve, my nerves on edge.

"No, I do not want to upset father, but I need to work on homework, and return a book to my classmate. Could you please tell father?" I could hear her sigh on the other end, obviously annoyed by my request.

"You'll just have to train later tonight then. I'll let your father know, and also call your sister and tell her to come to my photo shoot, I'm taking her shopping." I sighed, a look of defeat on my face as I continued to fiddle with my long sleeves.

"Yes mother, I understand. Thank you so much, I'll let sister know right away." I clicked the end button on my phone, feeling my nerves calm down slightly. I moved my finger over to the first speed dial button, calling my sister who was also out of school now. She picked it up after a few rings.

"Hey bro what's up?" She sounded so happy when she answered; she must have had a good first day at her new middle school then.

"Hey Aru, mother wanted me to let you know that she's going to take you shopping, and that you should meet up with her at her photo shoot."

"What about you? Aren't you coming?" I smiled faintly at her comment, if only she knew.

"Nah I've gotten better things to do, besides I'm a guy why would I want to go shopping?" I kept my voice in a light joking manner, even though I would love to go with them. "I also need to stay after and finish some homework."

"Oh… but…. you're… you never go shopping with me anymore!" I sighed lightly, wishing she would just stop.

"We've been over this, I'm way to busy to do that, but if you want I can take you out this weekend, just the two of us. How's that sound Arisu?"

"That would be so cool Nori!" I chuckled lightly, amused by my sister's enthusiasm.

"I'm glad you're excited by our plans, but I really should get going."

"Aw, okay. Bye Nori, I love you!" I smiled brightly, a light red dusting my face.

"I love you too Arisu. Have fun shopping." With that Arisu ended the call, leaving me with a dial tone. A few seconds later I pulled the phone away from my ear, hitting the end button, putting my phone back into my bag. I suddenly felt pressure on my shoulders, making my eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"So Nori-san," I glanced to my right and left, seeing blue and pink hair. Kaoru-san and Hikaru-san were leaning on my shoulders.

"You've got a girlfriend?" My cheeks heated up, as a bright blush covered my face. I stepped forward, out of their grasp, and turned around to face them, the blush strong on my face.

"You two listened in on my conversation? And she's not my girlfriend!" They chuckled at me, or rather my reaction.

"Just a friend,"

"Right?" It felt like my cheeks were going to melt off, they were blushing so much. I waved my hands in front of me frantically while saying,

"She's not, honestly, she's just my sister!" Hikaru-san leaned forward, his face a little too close for comfort, as he poked my left cheek saying,

"Then why are you blushing?" I slapped his hand away from my face, backing up slightly, and my head tilted towards the ground.

"C-cause! I've never had a girlfriend! It just seems embarrassing to me!" Kaoru-san and Hikaru-san both leaned forward and poked my cheeks again, as I backed up into the window.

"How adorable?" My blush, which had faded slightly, came back full force. This was the first time anyone had called me anything close to 'cute'… in a weird way it made me happy. "You know Kaoru, I think…"

"That he'd be the uke2?"

"Yep." An evil smile was on their faces as they stared at me.

"A-an uke?" The confusion seeped into my voice, unsure of how we got onto this topic.

"He must be really sheltered, ne Kaoru?" I shook my head in protest.

"I know what an uke is idiots! In fact I wouldn't mind being the uke…" My voice faded from its rage, into a soft whisper. "Besides, don't you two have a club to go to?" I spoke up, my voice more firm and solid then it had previously been.

"Ah, you're right."

"Let's go." With that Kaoru-san and Hikaru-san both grabbed onto my arms, pulling me along with them.

"W-wait! Where are you taking me?" I stumbled along after them, barely keeping up with them.

"You are coming with us to the Host Club!" I sighed, still stumbling along after the twins.

"Why? And won't it look suspicious if you both bring me to the room? You are trying to keep them thinking you're fighting, right?" The two stopped suddenly, making me fall into them.

"He's right… Kaoru you take him to the room and I'll catch up later." Kaoru-san grabbed my hand, pulling me behind him, as Hikaru-san walked in the opposite direction after giving Kaoru-san a look.

"So… an uke huh?" Once more blush over took my face as I looked at Kaoru-san.

"That's not exactly what I meant…" I mumbled out, still embarrassed by the whole conversation.

"Then what exactly did you mean?" A sigh escaped my lips as I looked into Kaoru-san's eyes.

"I'm not gay, not that there's anything wrong with that, but I feel like I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend is all. I think I'd be more like an uke then anything." Kaoru-san looked over at me, his right eyebrow raised at me.

"I suppose that makes sense." Once more he stopped in front of me, making me almost run into him.

"Any reason that you stopped?"

"Yeah, we're at the Host Club. Remember not to say anything." Kaoru-san winked at me, making me blush slightly, and smile back at him while waving my hand dismissively.

"Sure, sure Kaoru-san. Like I said, I enjoy watching you and Hikaru-san, you two are interesting people." I watched as Kaoru-san opened the door, before seeing the gloomy looks on the people's faces in the room.

"Kaoru! Where's Hikaru?" The tall blonde called out, moving rapidly towards us.

"Don't know, don't care." I chuckled lightly at Kaoru-san's reply, it was so blunt that it made me want to laugh. The tall blonde, as well as everyone else in the room, turned their attention to me.

"Oh who is this young gentleman?" I smiled at him, bowing down towards the ground before I started speaking,

"Hello, my name's Suzuki Nori, I transferred into class 1-A today." I jumped as the tall blonde suddenly hugged me while saying,

"You transferred into my daughters class! She won't be left alone with those devils anymore!" I struggled in his grasp, before managing to slip out of it.

"Daughter? Who's your daughter? Wait… I'm sorry I don't know your name, could you please tell me?"

"Tamaki-senpai please leave Nori-san alone." I glanced over at Haruhi-san, grateful that he was helping me out. I felt a tug on my sleeve, so I glanced down at the person, only to see Mitsukuni-senpai.

"No-chan, do you like cake?" I smiled lightly at him, he wasn't anything like my father had described.

"Hello Mitsukuni-senpai, it's a pleasure to meet you. And yes I like cake, but I don't get to eat it very often." I giggled as he pulled me towards the table filled with cake. "Sorry Mitsukuni-senpai, I'll have to pass on the cake this time, I need to finish my math homework so I can give Kaoru-san his book back." A small frown appeared on his face when I told him I wouldn't be joining him for cake. "Sorry Mitsukuni-senpai, but next time I'll definitely join you for cake, okay?" He nodded his head saying,

"Okie, dokie No-chan!" I smiled lightly, a sigh escaping my lips as I pulled out the book and worked on the math problems. The only time I glanced up was when Hikaru-san came in, and the two started fighting, throwing everything they could at each other. My concentration was soon broken again when I heard Haruhi-san yell out,

"Enough already!" I watched as Haruhi-san ran forward and hit both the twins on the head. "You don't go bringing something like this into a simple fight! You are both to blame for this fight, but you're even more to blame for bringing in everyone around you with it! Now say you're sorry! If you don't make up right now, then I'll never let you come over to my house, as long as I live." I watched as Kaoru-san and Hikaru-san both smirked looking at Haruhi-san.

"Then, if we _do_ make up, Haruhi, we can come over to your house, right?" I watched the two twins high-five, before hugging each other closely.

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru. Even though I was just following our script, I'm not fit to be your brother, to say such awful things to you."

"Not at all. I'm the one who was terribly worried about what I would do if I hurt you, Hikaru."

"Kaoru, I'll never let you go!"

"Hikaru!" I could feel my eye twitching, they act like this but make fun of me for saying I would be the uke in a relationship? And Kaoru-san was so the uke in their act.

"You've got to be kidding me! You mean you were faking the fight the entire time!" I glanced over at Mitsukuni-senpai, a look of sympathy on my face. I can understand how frustrating that would be, but thankfully I only had a single day of it. Despite Mitsukuni-senpai's obvious distress, Kaoru-san and Hikaru-san gave the simple reply of,

"Well, we were bored."

"Twins with too much free time… are the devil." I glanced over at Tamaki-senpai as he collapsed to the ground in despair. I gave off a soft chuckle while I stood up, bag on my shoulder, math book in my right hand.

"I was right, you two really are interesting Kaoru-san. Here is your math book back; thanks for letting me borrow it. See you guys tomorrow in class."

* * *

**C-H-A-N:** Just somethings that I thought needed a little bit of extra explaining, just in case.

1. Okay so, seeing as this wasn't mentioned in the first two chapters, Nori came into school half way through the day, making the last two classes of that day english and math, there are two more periods in the morning before those two classes. I know this probably isn't close to any Japanese school schedule, but I'm basing this off block periods because that's how my high school has classes set up.

2 (for those of you that haven't heard of an uke before): from the Japanese verb 'ukeru' (receive) it's used in anime/manga and fanfiction for the "bottom" or "passive" in a yaoi/shounen-ai(male/male) relationship.  
Generally the shorter, cuter, sweeter of the two... generally.  
See seme for more info.

^From Urban Dictionary .com^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I sighed, rubbing my shoulders, as I walked towards the classroom door. It was already the start of the last period of the day; I had missed basically the entire day because my father decided that I needed to train almost all last night since I had stayed after school so late. Since I had stayed up so late I had slept through most of my classes, making it so I was only just getting to school. Sighing I opened the door, walking into the room. I glanced over at the teacher, who was sitting at her desk grading papers. I quickly walked over to her desk, trying to ignore the stares that most of my classmates were giving me. As I reached her desk she finally looked up at me; so I reached my hand out, giving her my late pass. I watched her glance down at the pass, before looking back up at me smiling lightly.

"Okay Suzuki-san, here are your assignments for this class as well as your other classes." I smiled lightly and nodded my head a little bit, grabbing the sheet she held out to me. "Okay, please go to your seat and start working Suzuki-san." I nodded slightly again, making my way to my seat.

"Hi Kaoru-san." He glanced over at me, his hair still blue.

"Hey Nori-san." Did I do something to upset Kaoru-san? He seems more blunt, and not quite as nice as he was yesterday. I was sharing the book with Kaoru-san again, reading over the problems. I started working on the problems, before getting confused by one of the steps.

"Hey Kaoru-san? Do you understand how to do this problem? It's confusing me." I let out a shaky laugh, worried that he was upset with me for some reason.

"Yeah. Here's how you do it." He then showed me each step to solve the problem, making me look over at him wide eyed.

"Wow you're really good at math Kaoru-san." He was much better at it today then he was yesterday, I wonder why that is?

"It is my favorite class after all." I stared at him suspiciously, until it clicked in my head what was going on.

"Really?" I leaned over towards him, whispering to him, "That's good to know about you, Hikaru-san." I leaned away from him, laughing lightly at his shocked expression.

"W-what? B-but, how did you know?" He questioned softly, in a very confused voice.

"Oh, it's simple actual. Kaoru-san told me yesterday that his favorite class was English, and nobody can improve that greatly in one night. I just put two and two together." I flashed him a smile, turning my attention back onto the book. The final bell of the day rang, making me jump in my seat. "Well 'Kaoru-san', do you mind if I borrow your books for the time being?" I asked, packing up my things with a smile.

"If you'll walk with us to the host club." I chuckled lightly,

"Well aren't you forward Hikaru-san? But I will come with you guys. The host club is actually a good place to get work done." I noticed Hikaru-san give me a blank look as Kaoru-san and Haruhi-san walked over to us. "Well, let's get going." I swung my bag over my shoulder, turning my head to smile at the three hosts.

"Hey Nori-san, where were you this morning, if you don't mind me asking?" I glanced over at Haruhi-san, chuckling lightly at his politeness.

"I don't mind Haruhi-san. My dad made me train last night to make up for me staying after school so long, and I ended up sleeping in; missing almost all my classes. But I managed to convince him to let me train extra on the weekends, while I stay after school, at least until I get my school books."

"Train? In what exactly?" I glanced up towards the ceiling, a blank emotionless look on my face.

"My family is in the martial arts business. We recently came into some money, and increased the dojo. Being the first-born _male_ of the family, I'm expected to take over the business; while my sister will take over my mothers dancing business." Even I could hear the bitterness leaking out of my voice, even though I tried to stop it. I frowned lightly, before turning to look at Haruhi-san with a smile. "So that means I have to train as much as possible in my free time. Doesn't leave much time for anything else." Kaoru-san and Hikaru-san both suddenly put their arms over my shoulders saying,

"Including dating?" I scowled at them, already irritated with them.

"I already told you that was my sister."

"And no boyfriend?" Hikaru-san asked me with a mischievous smile. I gave him a dark glare, before hitting him on the head.

"I already told you that isn't what I meant!" He gave me a mockingly dismissive wave saying,

"Sure, sure."

"Give it a rest guys." I smiled at Haruhi-san telling him,

"Thank you Haruhi-san." We then reached the room, entering it quickly. Today the room was set up the same as yesterday, and everything was back in place. I quickly and quietly made my way over to one of the extra tables, pulling out the books I borrowed from Hikaru-san, and starting on the work I had missed. The English work was very easy to make up, seeing as I spoke the language fluently. I glanced up, looking around the room, seeing that Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san were around the couches right in front of me saying,

"Okay, let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru game'!" I let out a soft sigh, knowing that they had changed their colors from my earlier encounter.

"Um, the one with the pink hair is Hikaru." One of the girls sitting around them guessed, thinking that she had it one hundred percent right.

"We have a winner!" I frowned over at them, hadn't Kaoru-san told me they wanted to be told apart? I mean everyone wants to be able to be themselves, I should know that better then anyone else, but they really aren't helping their cause.

"You may have made up, but your hair will still stay that way for a while, huh?" I glanced over at the girl, observing her for a moment. She had long chestnut hair, with a pink ribbon resting in her hair. "Still, I'm glad it's easier to tell now." I noticed Haruhi-san walk over towards the group before he stated,

"No it isn't. Today the pink one is Kaoru, and the blue one is Hikaru. You've swapped colors, huh?" I smiled, wishing that I could be able to instantly tell the two twins apart. I had gotten lucky today, only noticing the difference because of what they had told me. Then again I have only known them for two days, maybe I'll eventually be able to tell them apart.

"See Nori-san! I told you that you could be a host!"

"Sora! I told you not to run off like that. It's rude to your host." I chuckled nervously as I noticed that the majority of eyes in the room had landed on us.

"Hello Sora-chan, Akira-chan. I'm actually not a host Sora-chan, I just needed to finish the work I missed earlier, and wanted to be able to give Hitachiin-san his book back."

"Aw! I still think you should be a host Nori-san! And you can't tell me that you don't know them, because obviously you do."

"You're too sweet Sora-chan, but I don't know any of the hosts on a personal level. I've only been here for two days after all." Sora-chan's face suddenly turned bright red as she stuttered out in the quietest voice I have ever heard her use,

"Thank you, Nori-san." I frowned over at Sora-chan, noticing her flustered face.

"I'm sorry for making you so flustered Sora-chan, why don't you sit down while I go see if Kaoru-san knows where the water is? Feel free to sit down as well Akira-chan." I stood up, book in hand, and started making my way to Kaoru-san and Hikaru-san.

"Nori-san." I stopped walking, and turned my attention over to Kyouya-sempai. I flashed him a smile, the book underneath my left arm.

"Yes Kyouya-sempai?"

"How would you like to join the Host Club? I've had quite a few girls question about you." I flashed him a fake smile before saying,

"Sorry but I have to decline. First off I don't know any of you in the club on a personal level; secondly I don't feel comfortable in cosplay, at least the one's that I've heard about from your costumers. And thirdly I simply don't have the time for any clubs. Now please excuse me while I return Hikaru-san's books." Kyouya-sempai gave me an inquisitive look asking me,

"You haven't gotten your books from the school yet?" Casting him a curious look I asked with a simple,

"No. Why do you ask sempai?" Kyouya-sempai tossed me one of his cold business-like smiles, shaking his head slightly.

"No reason Nori-san. Please excuse me, I have a call to make." I nodded hesitantly, watching Kyouya-sempai walk away, wondering what he was up to. I slowly walked away, glancing behind me a few times, before making my way over to the twins, specifically the blue haired twin.

"Hey Hikaru-san, here's your book back. Thanks for letting me borrow it, hopefully I get my books soon and won't have to keep borrow you and Kaoru-san's books." I waved softly to Kaoru-san, before I continued to speak, "Well I need to get going, so I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Later Nori-san."

* * *

**C-H-A-N:** Once again just things in the chapter that I feel should be explained...

1. I realize that Nori leaves, and doesn't ask where the water is, but Nori used that as an excuse to give the book back before getting the water and leaving. So Nori didn't forget about Sora.


	4. Chapter 4

**C-H-A-N:** So I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but it's still good enough to post I suppose. So please let me know what you think in the form of a review or a message!~ :D

* * *

**Chapter Four**

All I could feel at the moment was that the world was shaking. I slowly blinked my eyes open, trying to remove the sleep from my eyes, and figure out why I was being shaken. I blinked a few more time the world came into a better focus, but was still blurry. I slowly sat myself up, only to be startled and fall back onto the ground.

"Riko! Are you okay? I didn't mean to startle you!" I blinked yet again, glancing up at my sister, barely able to make out a frown on her blurry face.

"I'm fine Arisu, but could you hand me my glasses? I can hardly see you." She then turned around wildly, before grabbing my glasses and sloppily putting them on my face, the left side not even resting on my ear. Sighing, I fixed my glasses, so that they were actually on my face, and ran my fingers through my short red hair to make it look a little more presentable. I then took the time to glance at the clock, surprise taking over as I saw that it was six in the morning. It was then that I noticed that Arisu was still in her pajamas. "So any reason you woke me up so early? Breakfast isn't for another two hours." Arisu tried to give me an innocent look, wanting me to believe that she hadn't known it was that early. It didn't work as I continued to give her a blank stare.

"Fine. Unlike mom and father you never believe my innocent looks; I was just too excited to sleep anymore! We're hanging out today!" I frowned at her, slightly annoyed that she had woken me up so early. In order to hang out with Arisu today Father had me train until very late last night, making it so I had only gotten four hours of sleep in total. Forcing a smile on my face I told her,

"Aru, why don't you go get dressed, and pick out a movie? I'll meet you down stairs." Arisu let out a chipper 'okay' before skipping out of my room. I let out a sigh, my body flopping back onto the ground. A few minutes later I stood up, my muscles groaning in protest as I made my way to the bathroom to prepare for the day. Almost fifteen minutes later I made my way downstairs, and into the so-called family room. I curled up on the love seat, giving my sister a curious look.

"So Aru, what movie did you pick out?" Beaming she pulled out the movie case, thrusting in front of my face. _**Twilight**_. I held back a groan, not really wanting to watch the movie. My sister was among the millions of fan, who had read the books, and had seen the movie so many times that they can say the movie line for line. I'm surprised that our DVD hasn't worn out yet. She had watched it a million times, meaning that I had watched it almost as much as her. I gave a tug on the blanket, pulling it over me, as my sister let out a squeal indicating that she had pressed play. And before Bella was even in Forks, I had fallen back asleep.

"Riko, wake up! How could you have slept through the movie?" My eyes cracked open, and I sat up, blinking rapidly. Arisu was staring at me, a frown covering her face. Once more I ran my fingers through my hair, flattening the pieces of hair that were sticking up.

"Sorry, I guess I was just tired. What time is it?" Glancing back over at the clock she answered,

"Almost eight." A sigh escaped my lips as I watched Arisu pull her hair up into a ponytail.

"Well let me fix my hair, then we can go to breakfast." Giggling lightly Arisu told me,

"You can be such a girl sometimes." I chuckled at her statement, a soft smile on my face. I stood up, only to get tangled in the blanket, and fall onto the ground. "Ow."

"Are you okay Riko?"

"Yeah I'm good Aru, just a little clumsy is all." We both let out a laugh at that, as I stood up, folding the blanket and putting it on the back of the loveseat. We then left, heading towards the dinning room. Arisu waited while I fixed my hair, making it lay flat on my head once more. We made it to the dinning room, and took our seats on opposite sides of the table. Not even a minute later our mother floated into the room. Her short black hair framed her petite face, and her golden eyes shined bright as she looked at my sister and me. We all sat in silence, waiting for the maid to bring out our breakfast.

"So Arisu was telling me that you're taking her out today. Is that correct Nori?" I nodded my while replying verbally.

"Yes. That is correct mother."

"Then what are the two of you going to do today?" Her perfectly manicured nails tapped the table impatiently, not actually wanting to make small talk with me.

"We're going to go see a movie of Arisu's choice, and get ice cream." My mother's eyes narrowed dangerously at me, as she opened her mouth to object to Arisu having something that fattening, when I smoothly interrupted her, "We're also going to go for a jog in the park, and going to go shopping." Arisu gave me a look of disbelief, not liking the sound of our plans. I sent her a quick glance, trying to silently tell her that those weren't our real plans. She gave a small sigh in relief, only for me to echo it as the maid brought the food to the table.

"So Mom, where's Father at?" Mother glanced over at Arisu, a soft look covering her face.

"He is training some new students right now, and could not make it to breakfast." The rest of the meal consisted of Mother and Arisu chatting, while I input comments briefly. Arisu and I stood up, telling mother to have a good day when she suddenly said,

"Nori, wear your contacts today. Maybe then you'll be able to get a girlfriend." Wide eyed I froze at my mothers comment. Sometimes I feel as though she forgets the truth, that I am a girl. With water stained eyes, and a piercing pain in my chest I replied in a soft voice,

"Yes mother."

"So where are we actually going Riko-niichan?" I glanced over at my sister as she slid on the passenger seat seatbelt, before I turned the car on.

"We're going to the amusement park, but I figure mother wouldn't have agreed to that." Arisu looked over at me, her eyes shinning in excitement.

"Awesome!" The whole, twenty minute, car-ride Arisu and I talked, catching up on how we liked our new schools, and her friends. I also found out that Arisu had a crush on a boy, one named Chika.

And soon after parking the car, and paying for our tickets, Aru and me were in the park; a giant smile covering her face. We made our way across the park, riding all the rides that caught Aru's eyes. After about three hours of being at the park, I personally was overheating. While Aru was wearing a pair of loose white shorts and a tight tank-top, I was wearing a pair of loose dark jeans, my long sleeve white button up shirt, and an odd black hooded vest my mother had told me to wear; all on top of the bandages covering my chest. With my head pounding I asked Aru,

"Hey do you want to go eat now?" Aru glanced at my beat red face, with a look of concern on her face.

"Sure Riko! You look like you need to cool down." I glanced down, awkwardly, at the ground, feeling like I was somehow ruining Aru's fun. I suddenly felt two arms around my shoulders, and the weight pushing down on them. I glanced to my left, only to see a mop of orange hair. The hair belonged to either Hikaru-san, or Kaoru-san, I couldn't tell the difference between the two yet.

"So you do have a girlfriend Nori-san!" My already red face turned even redder if possible as I tried to shrug them off.

"I already told you two that Aru is my sister, my younger sister!" Aru skipped forward, bowing lightly as she introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Suzuki Arisu. So you're the two twins that are bothering my brother." The two glanced at each other, before glancing back between Aru and me.

"I guess they,"

"Really do look a lot alike." I gave the two a glare, obviously annoyed with them and their persistence.

"Of course we do! We're siblings!" I took a few steps away from the two boys, still giving them a dark glare.

"There you are you devious twins!" I whirled around quickly, which in turn made my vision swim and blur together momentarily. A few seconds later it stopped moving and I saw Tamaki-san, holding a girl in his grasp. One that looked an awful lot like Haruhi-san.

"Haru-chan! There you are! You and Tama-chan sure can run." I blinked in confusion, trying to decide if I had gotten a fever from the heat and was imagining Haruhi as a girl.

"Nori-san? What are you doing here?" I blinked rapidly, my face showing my confusion as I stared at him, or rather her.

"Haruhi… girl…" My words started to slur together, and my world went black as I felt the pull of gravity.


	5. Chapter 5

**C-H-A-N: **So... I think that this chapter is rather dull and boring because Nori's fainted the entire chapter. Which is also why it's so much shorter then the other chapters... I have trouble writing 3rd person, it's much harder then first person in my opinion. So sorry it's such a bad and short chapter, but it's needed to show what happens after Nori faints.

And thank you guys so much for the feedback! I was so surprised that I got reviews and favorites right after I posted it! It just about made my day, so mega thanks!~ :D

* * *

**i'mthenewCAKEPIG:** Sorry if I didn't make that clear enough, but yes Arisu does know. I feel like that'd be really annoying to hide it from your sister :\ But yeah she knows, and she knows the reasoning behind the secret (which is going to be explained later in the story), and is use to it since it's been that way since she can remember.

Haha I'm okay with that, I don't like that story nearly as much as the other two because it's my first Ouran story so it's a tad crazy. But I'm glad to know that you like this story as well! :D

**cheshirekadi:** Thanks! It's good to know that you think I'm doing a good job, because I constantly worry about that XD

**Ciel Blanche:** Thank you!~ Haha I thought so, and figured it'd be really fun to bring back in later in the story ;] Oh good, because I'm not always the most grammatically correct person ^~^" Yeah I made sure that in this one there's more reasoning and not so much the usual fanfic like my other stories. And Nori has a real background planned out, so that always helps when writing XD

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The two red haired twins had run away from the rest of the hosts, or more specifically the blonde 'king' of the club, because they had been pestering Haruhi. The two stopped in their running as they noticed a familiar flash of red hair. Kaoru glanced over at his brother Hikaru while asking him,

"Hey, is that Nori-san?" Hikaru turned his attention toward his brother, a smirk stretching across his face.

"Why yes, I believe it is." The two stood there smirk for a moment, before making their way over to where Nori was standing, a girl that looked a few years younger who also had red hair was standing next to him. The twins walked over to Nori, placing their arms on his shoulders letting Nori know they were there. They opened their mouths and told Nori in a teasing voice,

"So you do have a girlfriend Nori-san!" They continued to smirk as Nori's face turned bright red from the comment they had just made. Nori struggled momentarily, trying to free himself from the twins grasp.

"I already told you two that Aru is my sister, my younger sister!" The girl with Nori, which the twins took to be Aru, suddenly skipped forward, bowing to them before she introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Suzuki Arisu. So you're the two twins that are bothering my brother." Both twins glanced between the two siblings, as if trying to decide if they really were related, before they muttered out,

"I guess they,"

"Really do look a lot alike." Nori gave the two twins an annoyed glare, well as best as he could over his should, letting out an exasperated,

"Of course we do! We're siblings!" Nori then took a few steps away from the twins, letting them see the full force of his glare.

"There you are you devious twins!" Upon hearing Tamaki's voice Nori twirled around to look at him, noticing that a female Haruhi was firmly held by the wrist.

"Haru-chan! There you are! You and Tama-chan sure can run." Nori blinked in confusion, seeming to not fully comprehend that Haruhi was actually a girl.

"Nori-san? What are you doing here?" Haruhi glanced over to Nori in surprise as she noticed that he was standing with the twins.

"Haruhi… girl…" Everyone stared in shock as Nori's words slurred together, and his eyes slid closed. Kaoru was the first to react as he caught Nori, before Nori hit the ground.

"Is he okay?" Arisu yelled out, extremely worried for her older brother and the fact that he had just fainted out of nowhere.

"Maybe we should try giving him mouth-to-mouth?" Tamaki stuttered out, unsure of what they should do to help Nori. Kaoru, who had been staring at Nori, looked up at Tamaki staring him in the eyes.

"I don't think that would help. He seems to be burning up."

"Here's where you all ran off to." All the hosts jumped, and turned to look around at Kyouya as he appeared behind Tamaki. "Oh? What happened to Nori-san?" Haruhi glanced over toward Kyouya, a small tint of worry in her voice as she spoke to him,

"Nori-san just fainted, as we aren't sure why." Kyouya stepped forward to look at Nori. He was quick to pick up on the beat red color on his face, and his increased breathing.

"He simply is over-heated and dehydrated at the moment. We should put him in the shade, and give him water. He'll be perfectly fine." Arisu gave Kyouya a bright smile while asking him,

"Really?" Kyouya gave the girl a bored look, and gave her a dry reply of,

"Yes."

"Come! We must save our fellow classmate!" Everyone turned to look at Tamaki, amused by his dramatic statement and gestures.

"It's not like he's going to die Tamaki-senpai." Tamaki turned towards Haruhi, giving his complaints toward her comment.

"Shouldn't we move No-chan?" Glancing over at Honey, Tamaki stopped his whining, and smiled a dazzling smile.

"You're right Honey-senpai. Let's go!" Kaoru awkwardly shuffled in place, trying to lift Nori onto his should. After a few minutes of struggling he managed to get Nori to rest on his shoulder, as so he wouldn't fall off or hurt his stomach. After all who would want their stomach to be injured right after fainting?

"We should probably bring him to the medical tent, it's probably the best place for him to rest."

"What a brilliant idea my little Haruhi!" Haruhi glanced at Tamaki; avoiding the glomp he tried to give her, before turning around and telling him in a dry voice,

"Tamaki, shut up. Come guys follow me, we passed the medical tent earlier." With that said the host, and Arisu, followed Haruhi through the park in hope of getting Nori out of the sun.


	6. Chapter 6

**C-H-A-N:** Yay two chapters in one day! I normally would wait to post this til tomorrow, but I feel a little bad since the last chapter was so short and boring ^~^"

This chapter is also a tad boring, but even more needed then the last chapter, and a touch more interesting. You'll understand once you read it why it's needed. Let me know what you think! Or if there's anything wrong with the chapter~

* * *

**yvonna:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad to know you like the story :D

**i'mthenewCAKEPIG:** Yes, sorry again about it being confusing ^~^" Yeah I've been lucky thus far in my life and never actually fainted, but I don't imagine it would be very fun at all D: yeah nothing really happened last chapter, but I figured it'd be good for explaining how she got there *shrug*

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The first thing that came back to me was my hearing, although I couldn't actually understand what they were saying, or who was speaking. It was almost like when you're under water, and every little sound is muffled but still there. The first thing I actually heard that I understood was,

"We can actually use this to our advantage." Though my eyelids felt like they were made of lead, I somehow managed to force them open, only for them to close again, but forced hem to stay open. It was then that I noticed that I had an ice pack on my forehead, and I wasn't over heating and there was no longer a layer of sweat covering my body. I also noticed that they had taken off my hooded black vest, but thankfully hadn't taken off my shirt; I suppose I can thank Arisu for that. I then sat up, my body stiffly listening to what it was told to do. I glanced around me, noticing that the hosts were sitting around the room, talking about something.

"We don't need another member." I could hear, and see, that it was either Kaoru-san or Hikaru-san speaking.

"But you two seem to enjoy annoying him." I noticed that Haruhi, who was now a girl as I had discovered before fainting, was the one to respond; mostly likely playing devils advocate.

"Yeah, but now that he knows you're a girl that's more competition for your attention." I raised an eyebrow while suppressing laughter as Haruhi-chan hit both Kaoru and Hikaru on the head.

"You two don't have to worry about me trying to steal Haruhi-chan's attention away from you, not that I want to join the Host Club." Everyone's eyes snapped over to my form, as I slid my legs over the edge of the stiff square table I had been laying on.

"That's going to be a problem because you now know Haruhi's secret." I immediately understood what Kyouya was telling me. Because I had simply found out Haruhi was a girl, which was entirely their fault not mine, they were going to make me join the Host Club to ensure I wouldn't tell anyone, and because several girls had asked about me.

"How the hell is it my fault that I found out he is actually a she? It's the clubs fault, you don't do a very good job of keeping her secret."

"That may be, but there has to be some type of consequence for you finding out. And if you don't join, you'll never receive your textbooks, and I can only allow you to come to the Host Club for so long to use Kaoru's book. Also before you think of simply ordering the books yourself, know that the school has book made just for them, so there is no possible way for you to order them." I gasped in shock, how the hell can the school have books specially made? And on top of that Kyouya is blackmailing me to join. At the moment my only options seem to join the Host Club, and suffer the consequences my parents would have; or not join and fail out of school, thus having to face the wrath of my parents. Either way I was screwed. I suppose that the first one is slightly better, at least that I have a very slim chance of convincing them to be okay with me joining. Heaving a defeated sigh I told Kyouya,

"Fine, you win. I'll join, on one condition. I refuse to wear any cosplays that will show a lot of skin. It's due to a family tradition, one I refuse to break." Giving me a fake smile Kyouya told me,

"I suppose we can agree to that." I nodded, feeling defeated. I glanced around at the others in the room, only just noticing that Arisu wasn't in the room.

"Would any of you happen to know where Aru went?" I finally placed my feet on the ground, and stood up from where I had been sitting. I suddenly felt pressure around my waist, as I fell back down on the table with a loud 'thud'.

"Riko! You really are okay! I was really worried about you!" I blinked a few times before glancing down and seeing my sister hugging me tightly.

"I'm okay Aru, I only fainted, I've been through much worse and you know that." She reluctantly nodded her head before letting me go.

"It's getting late, so we should probably get home before we miss dinner. It was… nice seeing you all today. Thank you for helping me today, I will see you all on Monday." I didn't bother looking back at them as Aru and I left the tent, and made our way back to the car. Once again on the way back we talked about our lives, and I found out more about this 'Chika'. From the way my sister described him he had light brown hair, dark brown eyes with glasses, and was part of the Karate Club. That was something that would please my father, if the two were to ever start dating.

We made it back home with time to spare, making it in time for us to eat dinner with our parents. During dinner we discussed our day, making up a story about how the movie had been sold out and that we had just gone to the park all day. I also told them that we ran into some of my 'friends' from school, and that I had been 'invited' to join their club. At first my parents had flat out refused to let me join any type of club, but after I explained to my father that a certain Haninozuka Mitsukuni was a member of this club, he softened up to the idea. And agreed to let me join their club, so long as my secret was kept safe and I befriended Mitsukuni, giving him the slightest opportunity to meet Mitsukuni's father. In the end Kyouya really had won, and I was an official member of the Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

**C-H-A-N: **As I told **i'mthenewCAKEPIG** at the top, I've never actually fainted myself, so I don't know how you would feel before, during, or after fainting. Thus everything in this story is all my own assumptions, and just generic logic. Let me know if anything should be changed!


	7. Chapter 7

**C-H-A-N: **So I just typed up the authors note, but then it didn't save so it's time to re-write it~

So yes.. Not sure how I feel about this chapter, it seems awkward and characters seem a bit OOC, but that might just be me because I'm a paranoid writer ^~^" So **please **let me know if it actually is~

* * *

**Ciel Blanche:** Thank you! Your review, in particular, made me smile :D I'm glad it has some type of flow, because most of my other stories just don't have the same flow as this one ^~^" And yeah, most parents, aside from Haruhi's, would agree to it without a good reason so Nori had her work cut out for her XD Yeah that's probably one of my favorite things that Nori says in this story, it just shows her more clever side ;] Haha yay! I hope this chapter is up to standards...

** yvonna:** Thanks for the review, and the favorite! Yeah Nori is actually a girl, I was trying not to make it too overly obvious, I'm hoping this is a sign that I did a good job at that? :D

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"So you're officially a host now Nori-san? And your parents agreed to it?" I smiled over at Haruhi, only partially faking it.

"After plenty of debating with my parents, they reluctantly agreed to let me join. Though naturally I couldn't tell them the real reason, I can't imagine that they wouldn't be happy that in reality they had no say in the matter." She gave me a weak smile before stating,

"They have some extreme reactions, and do whatever they want, but they'll grow on you over time." I gave Haruhi a soft smile, glad that she was trying to cheer me up; after all she had been through a similar situation. Realizing that we had reached the door, I grabbed the handle and gave it a tug to open it.

"Thanks Haruhi, both for the words and for helping me to get my books." She gave me a small smile, waving it off with an indifferent attitude.

"You two are late." I glanced over at Kyouya-san, who had just spoken, and gave him a tight smile.

"Haruhi offered to help me go get my books, since I finally can have them." Giving me a polite smile he told Haruhi and I,

"That's quite alright, just don't make a habit of it. And you two need to go get into costume." I gave a glance around the room, noticing that all the hosts were dressed up in Arabian themed costumes. Sighing, I made my way to the back with Haruhi before we went different directions to change; after all the hosts were under the belief that I was a guy, as was everyone. I gave an annoyed sigh upon realizing that there was only one changing area for the guys, meaning that I had gotten extremely lucky that I was late today. If I hadn't of been late then they more then likely would have found out my secret. This means that I'll have to find a reason to be ate for any day we have a theme. Fan-fucking-tastic. Kyouya-san was going to kill me for coming late all the time.

"Hurry up Nori-san! Club's about to open!" I believe that Kaoru-san was the one that broke me from my thoughts, and reminded me that I needed to change into the turban like costume in front of me. With lightning speed I shed off my coat, tie, shirt, and pants; leaving me standing in the room in a thick tanktop and a pair of boxers. Worried that one of the hosts would come to check on me I pulled on the tan pants, and wrapped the darker colored turban around me, and tied the tiny sheet around my head. Folding my clothes in a neat pile, I placed them next to my bag so I wouldn't be able to lose them. After setting down my clothes, I made my way towards the main room, also noticing that Haruhi was already out there. As soon as I stepped into the room I heard someone yell out,

"Quick someone's coming, get into your places!" I bit my lip, a confused expression on my face. Had they forgotten that today was only my first day? I didn't know where exactly my 'place' was. Apparently Kaoru-san and Hikaru-san noticed my confusion, because they latched onto my arm and pulled me over to the rest of the hosts with a smirk on their faces. They then shoved me, non-to-gently, onto the floor in front of them and Tamaki-san. I glanced up at them in bewilderment, confused by what had just happened. Kaoru-san, I think, hit me lightly on the head muttering out a soft,

"Smile." I quickly understood what he meant, and turned to face the door with a charming smile on my face. It quickly dropped from my face as I noticed that it was just a little kid from the elementary section of Ouran.

"Oh it's just a kid."

"And a boy, no less." I glanced up at the two in confusion yet again. Would it have made a difference if it had been a little girl?

"What's wrong, little lost boy? Did you need something from our palace?" My confusion turned from Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san, over to Tamaki-san. Since when were we a palace?

"Y-you're this place's king?" Since when was Tamaki-san a king? If anything he was more of a figurehead while Kyouya-san actually ran it… But maybe I'm wrong about that, after all I don't really know the hosts yet. "Well, am I wrong?" And did this boy have an attitude to him.

"Here, little lost boy. What did you just call me?" Tamaki-san beckoned the boy to come closer to him, and check that what he thought he had heard was correct.

"King." Tamaki-san was beaming, a bright smile covering his face as he confirmed what the boy had said. I wasn't sure why Tamaki-san was so excited by the fact he was being called a 'king', but he was… And it seems as though his ego was being blown up at the same time.

"Oh, 'king'! Yes indeed, I am the King of this Host Club." I shook my head gently, amused by the antic that the host club had started after only five minutes of opening.

"I'm Takaoji Shiro, Elementary 5th-year, Class 'A'! I hereby petition the Host Club King to take me on as an apprentice." My eyes widened as I heard the boy's words. Did he have any clue what he was asking? Besides I didn't want to be here, so what reason could a little kid have? It's not like he would do something like this without there being a cause, after all every action causes an reaction, no matter how small.

"I believe that we should close club today to discuss this, Tamaki." I heard the sliver of dislike in Kyouya-san's voice as he spoke, letting me know that he wasn't too keen on the idea of an apprentice. The other hosts gathered around the table, still in their costumes, simply staring at Shiro-san. Getting bored quickly I muttered out,

"I'm going to go change now." Most of the hosts didn't pay any attention to me, but Haruhi nodded her head showing me that at least one person had heard me. I slowly walked back to the changing room, not worried about the other hosts coming in the room while I was changing. Upon reaching the room I grabbed my clothes, and after shedding the costume off I slid on my black Ouran pants. I then slipped on my white button up shirt, about to start buttoning up the shirt, when I suddenly heard the door open. I gasped, not expecting any of them to come back here so soon, before I scrambled in a vain attempt to get my white shirt on before I was seen.

"N-nori?" I heard Kaoru-san's voice carry across the room, and in a flash I was across the room, holding Kaoru-san against the closed door with my hand over his mouth to avoid any chance of him screaming.

"I can explain, and no this is totally different from Haruhi's situation. If I let you go, do you promise not to scream or run out of here?" Wide-eyed and shaky he nodded, still in shock from both finding out my secret, and from me more-or-less attacking him. "Okay so I'm sure you're wondering why exactly I'm a girl dressing up as a guy, right?" I took a step away from Kaoru-san and released him from my grasp as I spoke. He gave another shaky nod, probably still shocked. "Okay well the simplest way to say it is that in my family the first born child is always a male, no matter what. It has become tradition, even if you're born female you must act male, and more-or-less become a male."

While I spoke, my voice shaking slightly as I spoke since I had never had to tell anyone about my life before. I slid on my button up shirt and started on the buttons. "Once I graduate from high school I will be given the choice to be a girl or boy, as tradition goes. My parents would have rather had a son anyways, so it's better for me this way. But nobody outside my family is allowed to know my secret, so this is a problem. Because of this I must ask that you tell nobody, not even Hikaru-san. As long as you do not tell anyone, I will explain further when we have more time, so please don't tell anyone; it could cost me just about everything if you do." I felt pressure pulling to my eyes as tears threatened to spill over. My family would be royally pissed if they found out that someone knew I was actually a girl, and I would be the one to pay. With that thought in mind the tears spilled out, and down my cheeks.

"Are you crying Nori?" I shook my head, in a vain attempt to seem like I wasn't crying. I heard Kaoru-san release a sigh before telling me, "Hey stop crying, I won't tell anyone for now. They might find out though." I gave a small nod, and sniffled lightly. I whipped my eyes clear, when someone opened then door.

"Hey Kaoru, you still in here?" I glanced over to see Hikaru-san standing in the doorway.

"Yeah Hikaru, Nori here lost one of his contacts and I was helping him look for it." I felt my eyes widen, as I looked over at Kaoru, surprised that he had kept his word so far.

"Thank you for helping me find it Kaoru." I then leaned closer and muttered out, "You can tell Hikaru-san, but that's it, nobody else. Got it?" Giving me a shocked look Kaoru nodded, before joining his brother at the door, making some joke. "I'm going to go fix my contacts, bye guys." With that said I grabbed my jacket, tie, and backpack making my way to the doors.


	8. Chapter 8

**C-H-A-N:** Hey readers! Sorry it's been awhile since my last update, but I was snowed home for a few days and after a day or two I was going stir crazy and couldn't write even though I wanted to, and then I was gone last weekend so not much time to write either. But here's the new chapter! I'm pretty indifferent towards this chapter, but I'm not too big on this episode so I'm trying to hurry up and finish with it so I can move on, so hopefully there will be another update soon! Ans as usual, please leave reviews!~

* * *

**yvonna:** Thanks for the review! :]

**i'mthenewCAKEPIG:** Haha, Nori isn't very happy about that but it had to happen at some point XD Yeah I thought it'd be a nice twist to the story, and make more sense for the story later on :3 Thanks!~

**ixamxeverywhere: **Thank you! :]

**Ciel Blanche:** Yay, thanks for the criticism :D Yeah I didn't really want to have it happen so soon, but it'll be better for what I have planed later on... And there's a fun part in this chapter that makes the fact it happened that way even better XD Yes, but this chapters extra long, so it makes up for such a short chapter ;] Thanks! Yeah in my other fics they have that happen so I wanted to have something a tad different then normal, and tried to write it as if it were happening in real life because I know I would be horrible confused in a situation like that XD But I love long reviews, so it is completely acceptable for it to be long like that :3

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Ten minutes later I was standing against the school wall, waiting for the limo to come pick me up. I gave a heavy sigh, before finally giving up and shuffling in my bag to find my book, _Grimm's Fairytales_. My hands wrapped around the binding of the book, when I suddenly heard my name,

"Nori. You're still here?" Sighing I let go of my book, no longer having the chance to read it.

"Hello Kaoru. Where's Hikaru?"

"He forgot something in his locker, so he went to go get it. I thought the limo was here already." I nodded slowly before telling him,

"Oh that makes sense. I'm guessing that your limo isn't here yet, since you're standing here talking to me." He gave me a nod, before we stood in an awkward silence. A minute or two later he spoke up, breaking the awkward silence.

"You know you jumped to conclusions earlier." I glanced over to him, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion as I tired to understand what he meant, but came up blank. Before I could think about how to reply I blurted out,

"What?" Kaoru chuckled lightly, seeming to be amused by my confusion, before he decided to explain further to me.

"Earlier in the dressing room, I didn't think you were a girl, I thought you had injured yourself because of all the bandages. After all you did tell us 'my family's in the martial arts business'." I gaped at him, my mouth opening and closing much like a fishes would if pulled on land.

"Please tell me you're joking." He raised an eyebrow at me, silently telling me that he wasn't anywhere close to joking. "Great. Just great. I blow my secret, all because I jumped to conclusions." Sighing I pinched the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes tightly. In my frustration I started mumbling to myself, and Kaoru could probably hear everything I was saying. "Maybe this isn't so bad, maybe this way I can avoid Kyouya's wrath when it comes to costume days. And as long as mother and father don't find out, I'm okay. Nothing bad can come out of this."

"Er… You okay Nori?" I jump, startled, as Kaoru's voice broke me from my thoughts and mutterings. I let out a nervous laugh before I responded,

"Yes. I talk to myself when I'm stressed, it's a bad habit to be honest. And this has never happened before, so my brain is trying to catch up to what's happening." I then noticed that my limo was pulling up. I let out an awkward laugh telling him, "And here's my limo. I'll see you tomorrow, bye Kaoru." Realizing how awkward that whole conversation was I rushed into my limo, not glancing back, and slamming the limo's door. With a blushing face I told the driver to go home.

**The Next Day**

I shoved my last book into my bag, only for my arm to be pulled on, tugging my along with whoever grabbed my arm. As I gathered my bearings the person let go of my arm, only for me to lose my balance and fall on the ground.

"Thanks a whole lot Kaoru, Hikaru." I glanced next to them, seeing that Haruhi was standing there with a bored, dull, expression on her face.

"You were moving too slow Nori." I gave them a frown, displeased by their method to make me move quicker.

"And this," I gestured with my hands towards me and the ground, indicating that I meant me falling to the ground, "is suppose to make us move faster?"

"Nope."

"It's just much more amusing." Sighing I stood up and brushed off any dust and dirt that might have gotten on my uniform, not that there was any in Ouran but it was something I did out of habit.

"Glad I can be of some amusement. Now shouldn't we get to club, isn't the kid starting today?"

"Yeah, and that means no theme today." A cheer slipped through my lips upon hearing Haruhi's words. I had been dreading having a theme, and this meant I had one less day that I had to worry about. "Any reason you're so happy about not having a theme?" I paused, realizing that while Kaoru and Hikaru both knew my secret, Haruhi didn't. Crap.

"O-oh. I'm just really worried that Kyouya will get a costume that, uh, breaks my family tradition; and if that's the case then I'll be the one to pay, not him." Hikaru and Kaoru both chuckled at my response, which made me give them an annoyed look, trying to tell them to shut up.

"That does sound like something Kyouya would do." I released the breath, one I hadn't realized I was holding, in relief. I was beyond glad that Haruhi had bought my crappy last minute lie, or half-lie I suppose. I then realized that we had reached the third music room, and followed the other three into the room. My eyebrows furrowed as I watched Haruhi go over to a table hidden in the back corner, and Hikaru and Kaoru go over to a set of couches on the opposite side of the room from Haruhi. I guess that those were their regular spots, but where the hell was I suppose to go? And it's not like I know anything about this club, aside from the fact I'm suppose to charm, and flirt, with girls. I then realized that this would be my first real day as a host, since yesterday was canceled. Apparently Kyouya-san took pity on my for standing in the middle of the room in confusion; or maybe he was just annoyed by me awkwardly standing in the middle of the room because he told me,

"Nori-san, you're at the table next to Tamaki. Since it's your first day you'll be observing Tamaki with Shiro-san." I nodded before going over to the table next to where Tamaki was sitting, where the kid was sitting at.

"You can put your bag in the back Nori-san, if you want to." I smiled at Tamaki, nodding my head.

"Then I will, thank you Tamaki-san." I went to the back room with a slow pace, and upon reaching the room I set my bag down in the corner. I went back to the room at the same pace as before. When I got back to the room the girls were already there, and the kid was sitting creepily close to Tamaki-san and the girl he was sitting with. I went over to the table next to Tamaki-san, not daring to sit as close as the kid was currently sitting.

"My Tamaki-kun, you have an apprentice?" The girl had very pretty black hair, and rather large lips. Over all she wasn't what most people would call beautiful, but she was a fairly average looking girl.

"Yes. He's still in grade school, but I like the look in his eyes." Look? Why do I have the feeling that Tamaki-san was making stuff up on the spot for why he has an apprentice? Oh well, seeing as it doesn't effect me I really don't care what Tamaki-san tells these girls.

"Can such a small boy serve as a host?" Tamaki-san then leaned forward, closer to the girl.

"Love has nothing to do with age." Wide eyed I barely managed to suppress a snort of disbelief. Try telling that to the court system Tamaki-san, maybe then they wouldn't send you to jail if you were accused of being a pedophile. "No, to tell you the truth, even my heart begins to pound, and I always become like a little boy, when you are before me." I suppose that is a little cute, if you're a girl. Oh wait… I am a girl, but given my circumstances I don't think I really apply to this sort of situation.

"Ah, Tamaki-kun…" I glanced away, noticing that the girl was blushing. Why the hell was I observing Tamaki-san? From what I've seen he's the biggest flirt, and makes things seem intimate; which in turn makes me feel like a creep for watching the two. But the kid didn't seem to share my opinion as he leaned in every-so-slightly more, and observed the two as closely as possibly.

"You bad girl, who showed me the forbidden fruit, you're like a mermaid princess, bringing light to my sea of loneliness."

"I'm a mermaid princess?" The kid then spoke up in a nasty tone,

"If you ask me, you're more like the carp we have in our pond at home." Well isn't he just a big ball of sunshine and rainbows? Besides nobody even asked him. "I wouldn't want to offer you any such clumsy flattery."

"Carp?" Tamaki-san was quick to jump in and told the girl,

"Oh, no, he's just a child, you know. I mean, children are so frank." I raised an eyebrow at Tamaki-san, wondering if he realized how bad that sounded.

"Frank?"

"S-still, they may be frank, but I wouldn't say that you look like a carp. And supposing that you did look like a carp, it's the most beautiful carp of them all." He just kept making things worse by the moment. I was tempted to jump in and save the conversation, and the girls feelings, but decided it'd be better to let Tamaki-san handle the situation.

"So I'm a carp, after all!" Tamaki-san gave a wide-eyed look, not liking where this was going as he stuttered out,

"No… I didn't mean…" The girl then started to run away, making me stand up not wanting her to be hurt by this, before shouting out,

"Tamaki-kun, you idiot!" I then followed her out, hoping to fix this situation. I heard Tamaki-san yell out,

"Wait, my mermaid princess!" He could chase after her like I was doing, that is fairly romantic, at least in movies it is. I wasn't really planning on a 'romantic' moment, that was Tamaki-san's thing not mine.

"Please wait a moment miss. Tamaki-san is just an idiot, his opinion shouldn't matter to you. If it makes you feel any better I happen to think that you're quite beautiful, and nothing like a fish; after all a fish can't possibly compare to the beauty of a person like you. So don't dwell on Tamaki-san too much, and please come back to the Host Club soon." I gave her a smile, hoping to seem dazzling and make her come back. I figure I need to earn as many point as possibly with Kyouya-san, and making sure a costumer comes back should help me with that. The girl started to blush and squealed out,

"Thank you, I will!" I watched as she ran off, leaving the Host Club to probably go gossip with her friends about what had happened. I let out a soft sigh, letting my shoulders slump down, and let the smile slide off my face; I can't believe I'd have to do this every day, it was exhausting.

"Not too bad for your first time, Nori-san." I jumped being startled by Kyouya-san's voice.

"Thank you Kyouya-san. I just hope she comes back, it would so suck to have done all that for nothing. Or rather have flirted with her for nothing, after all that's Tamaki-san's thing, not mine." Kyouya-san just gave me a nod, before he started walking back over to where the rest of the hosts, and Shiro-san, had gathered. Upon reaching them I saw an odd sight of Mitsukuni-san hugging Shiro-san. He then asked Shiro-san,

"Shiro-chan! Want to have some cake with me? We have chocolate and strawberry." I guess the rumors of him loving cake, and other sugar, really wasn't as exaggerated as I had thought.

"Back off! What grade are you in! What are you doing, wearing a high school uniform?" Takashi-san suddenly stepped forward to the crying Mitsukuni-san, and asked him the obvious question of,

"What's wrong, Mitsukuni?" I chuckled to myself as Mitsukuni-san climbed onto Takashi-san's shoulders.

"No fair! You can't go having older friends like that!" Mitsukuni-san had tears in his eyes, and was still sitting on Takashi-san's shoulders. Takashi-san, who was quite the intimidating person, must have scared the kid; because the kid backed up, and ended up bumping into Haruhi. She managed to catch the tray, with cups of tea on it, when he bumped into her. Glancing down at the kid she asked him,

"Are you alright? Ah, you're surprised at how everyone here is so unusual?" Did that mean that she thought I was unusual too? I suppose she's right though, even if she doesn't know why. "I was also unable to get a grasp of the atmosphere around here at first, which considerably threw me for a loop." This club is still throwing me for a loop, but if what Haruhi says is true then this club will become better the longer I'm here. Shiro-san stared at Haruhi for a few moments, before his eyes widened in realization. Upon noticing the kids staring Haruhi asked him, "Something wrong?" The kid then blurted out,

Are you a queer?" I gave a low chuckle of amusement as Tamaki-san, Kaoru, and Hikaru all started to flip out, thinking that Haruhi's secret had been spilled yet again.

"Okay, that will do. Why don't you carry the tea for Haruhi?" Tamaki-san then rushed forward and placed his hand over Shiro-san's eyes, as if that would somehow help the situation.

"Haruhi really is manly, isn't he?"

"Go on, manly Haruhi-kun, let Shiro take care of that tea set. It's part of his training." They all released nervous laughter, making the situation worse by bringing attention to themselves and Haruhi. Haruhi gave them a blank look before turning back to Shiro-san and telling him,

"Okay, it's heavy, so be careful." The kid then dropped it, two seconds after he had gotten it. A scoff escaped my mouth, that kid really needed to learn to listen to others, if not he wouldn't get very far in life. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the kid say,

"It's not my fault, okay? It's your fault for trying to make me do it."

"Say what?"

"Haruhi, that's another 1000,000 yen." How in hell was that fair? Haruhi warned the kid, and he broken it. She wasn't at fault for this, besides why the hell do we have such nice tea cups in the first place. I was suddenly pulled off by Mitsukuni-san to help get the girls to leave the room, which was much easier then I would have thought. A few moments after the girls had left Shiro shouted out,

"Hey, you should make the queer handle doing the chores! Instead, hurry up and teach me how to make a woman happy!" A woman? Why not women? I guess it was just a slip of the tongue, but still…

"What kind of attitude is that? And above all, I'm not letting you get away with smarting off to Haruhi. Place him in isolation!" Confused I mumbled out,

"Isolation? What the hell does that mean? Are they making him have a time out?" But my mumblings went unnoticed as Kaoru and Hikaru shouted out,

"Yes, sir!"


	9. Chapter 9

********

C-H-A-N: Sorry for the formatting issue... I just typed up a long rant about how my computer's track pad isn't working real well, but it got deleted. So yeah it's not working and keeps freezing on me, the mouse I was using for the last month died. On the plus side I'm taking it in next weekend. So yeah there might be some issues with this chapter due to that. Sorry.

********

****

******

* * *

**

**Ciel Blanche: Haha yeah that was partly due to my computer issue, and slightly due to the fact I was being lazy ^~^; Yeah I'm tring my best to make her a real person, or as real as a character can get that is XD Thanks! I was hoping it'd work out okay, because I'm not much of a flirt, and Nori kind of needs to be in order to be a host... Thus she's going to end up sounding cheesy most of the time XD**

********** i'mthenewCAKEPIG: Haha I love them, but one of my friends doesn't really like them, to which I laugh about. Nah, it's more like on top of the usual teenager-ness she's bitter about having to be a guy, and that her mother giver Arisu all the special treatment. And she's not exactly close with them, and that doesn't really help the case either ^~^" Eh it's totally okay to have unrelated things, because just about any type of review makes me smile!**

****************** TheDeavil: Haha thanks a bunch! Yeah, I'm rather attached to Nori myself, meaning this story gets the most updates XD**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

My jaw dropped, and my eyes widened in shock as I gaped at the metal cage that had dropped over Shiro-san. Why the hell is there a cage in here, and even better how the hell did they get it here?

"What is this! How come I've got cell bars dropping down on me!" My legs suddenly felt weak from the shock, and gave out on me, forcing me to land on my butt. I glanced over at Kaoru and Hikaru and asked them,

"Why the hell does this club have a metal cage just hanging from the ceiling?" They both turned to look at me before shrugging and telling me,

"Oh we have our reasons." They then moved over to where I was currently sitting, grabbed both of my arms, and hoisted me back up to my feet.

"Thanks." They released my arms, and I regained my balance, managing to stay on my feet. Haruhi suddenly spoke up, gaining our attention.

"This is supposed to be a music room, right?" I released a sigh, shaking my head I told her,

"I thought it was Haruhi, but now I'm having second thoughts." Shiro-san suddenly cut our conversation short by yelling out,

"Come on, let me out! Is this any way to treat your dear apprentice!" The kid was clutching the bars, attempting to gain sympathy, which he didn't really deserve.

"You stay in there until you learn your lesson." Wasn't this a little bit of an extreme punishment? I glanced over to Tamaki-san, about to open my mouth and tell him my thoughts, when once again my mouth dropped in disbelief. Where the hell did he get that tea! He was now sitting in a fancy chair, drinking the tea he had somehow gotten without me noticing. "I took you as my apprentice because you were serious about wanting to become a host, but maybe my expectations were wrong."

"I am serious. Seriously serious. I want to become a host, too! I don't have any time!" No time? For what exactly? To become a host, and a flirt? That's ridiculous, he's in elementary school, he shouldn't be trying to woo girls yet. I don't even have a girlfriend… er boyfriend? Significant other? Yeah that sounds best, for now. "Show me how! You like girls, too… You like seeing girls with happy faces, so that's why you're a host, right? Please, show me how to do it! You're a genius at it, aren't you, king!" The kid was really good at manipulation, for a kid at least. Give him a few more years and he'd be another Kyouya-san, something I'm not too sure the world can handle.

"Well, you may be sassy, but your will to become a host does at least seem to be genuine. Moreover, you are a lot like me in some ways." My eyes widened in a dramatic fashion. While the world might be able to handle a kid similar to Kyouya-san, it wouldn't be able to handle a kid similar Tamaki-san.

"The world can't handle another Tamaki-san." Haruhi spoke at the same time I did, and louder then I did making Tamaki-san, thankfully, not hear my slip of the tongue.

"You poor kid." Shiro-san's face became brighter as he asked,

"Then, you'll turn me into the kind of host that can make women happy!"

A host that is unable to make a woman happy is no host at all. Very Well. If that's how badly you want it, think about how best to use the material you've got to work with." A look of confusion came across Shiro-san's face, one that was mirrored on my face. What the hell was Tamaki-san talking about? Material? Isn't being a host just flirting with girls, and 'making them happy'? Shiro-san and I suddenly both spoke up in confusion,

"Material?" Shiro-san then turned to look at me, an odd look in his eyes.

"Aren't you a host too?" Sighing I grudgingly told him,

"Yes. But today is my first day also, since you got the club canceled yesterday." Kyouya-san suddenly cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention, before he started explaining the club to Shiro-san and I.

"At Ouran Host Club, our fundamental policy is to use our own personal characteristics to meet the needs of our guests. Starting with the 'princely type', Tamaki…" Tamaki-san then posed with his arms crossed over his chest, both hands holding up White roses. "Then there's the 'Strong silent type' Mori." Takashi-san posed with his back to Shiro-san, with a dark blue rose in his hand. "There's the 'boy-Lolita type'…" Honey posed with his hands laced behind his back, Usa-chan in his arms, and a pink rose was resting between the two of them. "There's the 'Little-devil type'…" Hikaru and Kaoru were practically leaning against each other, with their arms linked together and in his hand Hikaru was holding a blue rose, while Kaoru was holding an orange rose. "Then the 'cool type'." Kyouya-san simply held up a violet rose, while he continued to speak. "We pride ourselves on our many variations. With the new additions of our natural rookie, Haruhi…" I chuckled to myself as Haruhi gave a confused look, and pointed at herself muttering out,

"Natural Type?" Kyouya-san completely ignored Haruhi, and continued to talk,

"And Nori-san, who's the 'Mysterious Type'…" My eyes widened and as everyone turned their attention to me, I shrugged with a smug smirk on my face; after all it was only my first day, and I already had a type. And I quite liked my type, it meant I got to keep people on their toes, and gave me an excuse to be elusive. I'd have to remember to ask Kyouya-san why that was my type though. "We've got just about the perfect assortment. I'm not so sure we're going to find a new type beyond these."

"His age suggests the boy Lolita type…" Hadn't Kyouya-san just told everyone that Honey was the 'boy-lolita' type? Couldn't they be a tad more creative then that?

"… but that would overlap with Honey-senpai." Mitsukuni-san suddenly started to cry at Kaoru's statement, causing my mind to spin. My dad totally had Mitsukuni-san pinned wrong, saying that he was some type of emotionless fighting machine, and that was something that rather irritated me since that's what my father had attempted to do to me for most of my childhood. I quickly snapped out of my angry daze, and kneeled down next to Mitsukuni-san as he said in a worried voice,

"Is he going to replace me?" I ruffled his hair slightly, while giving him a smile. I couldn't sit by and let one of my idols cry.

"Hey the hosts are your friends, right?" He stared up at me, sniffling, while weakly nodding his head. "Then you can't ever be replaced, take me word for it. And if I'm wrong then I'll pay for your cakes for a whole week." He gave me a bright smile before asking me in a really excited voice,

"Really? You'd buy me cake?" I chuckled lightly; glad to have distracted him even if it was only briefly.

"Yep. As much as you can eat Mitsukuni-san." I jumped when a voice came from seemingly nowhere.

"Tepid! Quite tepid! Gentlemen of the Host Club, to think that you'd be so lackluster in your character analysis, I am a little bit dumbfounded." I gaped at the girl, wondering just who the hell she was, and how the hell she got in here?

"All right, manager, how would you work with the material he's got? We've already got the boy Lolita type covered with Honey-senpai." I then took the time to observe the girl standing on a platform in front of us. She had honey gold hair, shiny brown eyes, a big pink bow in her hair, and the usual yellow Ouran outfit. I jumped again as she shouted out,

"This is why I say you're lackluster! Listen up! While it's true that there are some girls who feel their hearts beat faster in a way that's hard to explain over boys of a younger age group, or who have baby-faces, who we call shotokon fans, it is still a fairly broad category, whose preferences can be further split into even more delicate classifications. Yes, while Haninozuka-senpai may represent the little boy type of this boy Lolita category, in his case, the direction he should take… is the naughty-boy type, without a doubt!"

"The naughty type?" I jumped when I heard the gears lifting the cage up, letting Shiro-san out of confinement. I sighed, realizing that since the girls weren't here I had no obligation to stay with the club. While the other host's attention was focused on Shiro-san and our 'manager', I went to the back room to get my bag so I would be able to leave. It took me a few minutes to find my bag; I'm assuming one of the hosts moved it so that it would no longer be in the way, sitting in the middle of the room where I had tossed it.

I then tried to make my way out of the third music room without any of the hosts noticing, but apparently Kaoru noticed because he asked me,

"And where do you think you're going?" I shook my head and sighed, I had been so close to getting out of here too.

"Well I was planning on going home, but I can't exactly do that now, can I?" Kaoru opened his mouth to speak when Shiro-san suddenly yelled out,

"Never mind! There's no way I'll make her happy with this." Did I hear him say her? There's no way that could have been a slip of the tongue, he was doing this to learn how to impress a girl. As I said before that's crazy, he's an elementary schooler!

"Her?" I glanced over at Haruhi as she mumbled, glad that someone else was thinking along the same lines that I was.

"Hey, Shiro! You still have your applied technique lesson coming up!" I raised an eyebrow at Tamaki-san as he stretched out his arm toward Shiro-san who was running out of the room. Wasn't he being just a touch over dramatic? Shiro-san was a kid, and to be honest if he didn't want to be here there wasn't anything we could do to keep him here.

"Younger boys are just no good for anything, huh? After I took the trouble of coaching him, he won't keep going." I glanced over at our 'manager', still confused by her and why we needed to have a manager, as she spoke. I'd have to remember to ask one of the other hosts about who she was, and why we even had a manager in the first place.

"What a selfish kid, not taking a liking to the lessons he was getting." I glanced over at Tamaki-san, holding in a sigh, as I wondered what type of lesson they had given him. I sure hope that I don't have to have a lesson, because that would be utterly boring.

"Typically, no one would take a liking to that sort of lesson." Okay, while this makes me curious, I'm also a touch glad that I didn't see his 'lesson'. And am now going to refue any type of lesson the other hosts might offer me. "But never mind that, aren't you a little bit concerned about him? 'I don't have any time.' What could that mean? What's more, he said something about a 'her.'"


	10. Chapter 10

**C-H-A-N: **Okay I'm so super sorry that it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. Feburary was just a rather busy month, on the bright side I got into my top choice college, so I'm really pumped about that~ I promise not to take so long with the next chapter, this episode is one of my least favorites so it usually takes me awhile to finish, plus I finally got my laptop finished, so it's much easier for me to use it. I also don't have much this month, so life shouldn't get in the way of writing :]

* * *

**Ciel Blanche:** Haha that's good, I was iffy about it since it's a little over used xD Yeah, me too, I find guys are often cheesy to be really amusing :]

**Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan:** Yeah, I'm not pleased that I did it so early, but for what I have planned for the rest of the hosts I needded it to at this point, unfortunetly :\ But I'm glad to know that you like the story thus far :]

**LullabySpectrum:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it so far :]

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

The last twenty minutes or so had been pretty much a blur to me. After Shiro-san left I tried to follow him, so I could be home an hour early and have alone time. But both Kaoru and Hikaru had stopped my attempts, and made me listen to the host clubs plotting. They had decided that we would go into the school and find out who Shiro-san liked, and in general more about him. To do so, Haruhi would be wearing the middle school uniform with a wig, and Mitsukuni-san would be wearing the elementary school uniform. Personally I didn't see how this plan made any sense, couldn't we just walk in the school? It's not like high schoolers aren't allowed to see their younger siblings after school. So in the end I was dragged along with the other hosts, and I made sure to bring my bag so that if there was a chance to escape, I could. That's how I got stuck standing in the shadowed entrance to the elementary school with the other hosts, minus Haruhi and Mitsukuni-san.

"There is a reason. There's a damn good reason." My attention was snapped away from my book, which I had managed to smuggle in. I glanced over at Tamaki-san, confused to what he was commenting on, but decided in the end that I didn't really care. I then glanced down the hallway as I heard Mitsukuni-san's voice echo down to us.

"This way Haru-chan!"

"How cute…" My eyes rolled as I realized the real reason for the 'disguises' was so the other hosts could see Haruhi in girls clothing, something I found to be ridiculous.

"Ah, in that miniskirt, she almost looks like a doll."

"In other words, you just wanted to see her like that." Once again I rolled my eyes, my eyes resting on the page in front of me.

"You guys are ridiculous." Tamaki-san turned to me asking,

"Are you saying you don't want to see Haruhi in girls clothes?" I sighed, rolling my eyes yet again as I noticed that Tamaki-san had a sad expression on his face. I then turned back to my book answering in a dull tone,

"Yes Tamaki-san, that's exactly what I'm saying." Hikaru leaned in closer to my face, but not yet in the way of my book.

"You sure you're straight?" Heat sparked my cheeks, but I didn't look up at Hikaru as I snappily answered,

"Yes I'm sure. I just think that there's a better plan then this of all things, like taking her to the pool or the beach, or something of the sort."

"What a brilliant idea Nori-san!" I shrugged lightly, not really caring about the current topic, nor did I actually want to go to the beach. That'd be hard to explain to them. Tamaki-san suddenly looked up, an odd gleam in his eyes. "Quickly, we must follow them!" The other hosts went in a quick jog down the hall, quickly catching up to Haruhi and Mitsukuni-san. Sighing I started following them, walking at a slow pace behind them. They must have been talking really loud, because I could hear them talking even though I was pretty far away from them.

"Oh, there's no one here, is there?" I wonder if they even noticed that I was no longer with them? Probably not. Maybe I should use this chance to get away…

"This takes me back."

"I wonder if my graffiti is still here." I paused, weighing my options. How much trouble could I get in for skipping out on club?

"Doubtful. The school changes out all the desks each year." Somehow that doesn't surprise me, as ridiculously frivolous as it was. Deciding that it was probably a bad idea to skip out on this, since I'd have the whole club bothering me about it, I picked up my pace only slightly annoyed that the hosts hadn't noticed that I was missing.

"Hello sir. Is there something I can help you with?" I jumped lightly, not having heard anyone come up behind me. I then turned around, seeing one of the elementary school teachers behind me. I quickly thought of something, and smoothly told him,

"Maybe miss, my girlfriend asked me to come pick up her cousin for her today, do you happen to know where Takaoji Shiro is?"

"I do, he's a part of the music club. I have time, would you like me to show you where it is?"1 I smiled at her, nodding.

"I would greatly appreciate that, thank you very much." A light dusting of red covered her face, as she walked past me ready to show me to the music room. As we walked by the room the hosts were in I didn't see anything, but could barely hear them whispering to each other; they must have hidden when they heard us coming. My attention was snapped back to the teacher when she suddenly asked me,

"So what grade are you in?" I gave her a curious look as I responded with a polite,

"I'm a freshman miss." She turned to me, giving me a look of disbelief before responding in a shocked tone,

"Really? Here I was thinking that you were a senior, I guess there's much more of an age gap then I thought."2 I gave her a glance, thinking to myself that she looked really young for a teacher.

"Is there really that big of an age gap? You look like you couldn't be a day over twenty-six." I wasn't lying or trying to flatter her, I honestly thought she looked that young, but maybe I had been around the hosts for too long because once again her face flushed red.

"Oh stop trying to flatter me." I flashed her a smile before I responded with,

"I can assure you that I'm not trying to flatter you, you honestly look like you're twenty-six."

"Well then thank you very much, you're a very polite young man. Regardless, here we are, the music room. Shiro should be in there, if not feel free to find the music teacher and he can probably tell you where Shiro went." Once more I flashed her a smile,

"Thank you very much miss, I really appreciate this."

"It was no problem, my classroom is right over there." I smiled at her as she walked over to the room a few doors down. I then turned towards the music room, a bored look on my face; I couldn't exactly go in and actually grab Shiro-san. Maybe if I was lucky the hosts would come here while looking for Shiro-san. I sighed, deciding that it'd be best for me to wait here for a little while in case the hosts did show up. I slid my back against the wall, sliding down to the floor, before pulling out my book. After reading nearly twenty pages, I decided that it wasn't worth waiting any more, and at least now I could tell them that I had sat there waiting for nearly twenty minutes. I carefully shoved my book back into my bag, and rose to my feet. I turned to move away when I heard a confused,

"No-chan?" I whirled around on the spot, upon hearing Mitsukuni-san's voice, only to see the hosts coming towards me.

"You guys sure did take your time."

"Oh so you didn't ditch club after all Nori?" I gave a glare in Hikaru and Kaoru's direction before snapping out,

"Glad you guys think so highly of me. Anyways, Shiro-san's in there, if you were wondering." They all then pressed themselves towards the glass, peering in stating,

"There he is." I glanced around them, watching as a little girl was talking to Shiro-san. She then walked away, looking disappointed, and started playing the piano. In a way I was jealous of her, I had always wanted to learn how to play the piano, but my family had frowned upon the idea of me doing something so girly. Maybe I could find someone to teach me at Ouran, I just couldn't let my parents know about it. My chain of thoughts, or plotting if you rather, was broken when I suddenly hear the door open and close. I glanced up to see a little girl leaving the room.

"Pardon me, miss… I could not find a rose more beautiful than you, but please take this. Incidentally, I wonder if you would tell me about that girl playing the piano." What the hell was wrong with Tamaki-san! She was a little child! This was wrong on so many levels. Disgusted I went to walk away, but Kaoru and Hikaru latched onto my shoulders, and stopped me from leaving.

"That's Kamishiro Hina." Didn't her mother ever teach her 'stranger danger'? Seriously, we could totally be kidnappers, okay maybe not considering we're in high school level uniforms.

"Hina, is it?"

"Yeah, but you better not go falling in love with Hina." Am I seriously the only one who realizes how wrong this whole situation is?

"Why?"

"Didn't you know? Hina is going to be moving away real soon. Her father has to move to Germany for his job before the end of next week." I swear this child has no grasp of 'stranger danger', or personal information.

"What are you doing! What are you doing here!" The two boys released my shoulders, and turned me around to see that Shiro-san was standing by the door fuming. I started as Tamaki-san suddenly walked over to Shiro-san and tossed him onto his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. "Hey! What are you doing! Put me down! Put me down!" Hikaru and Kaoru then tugged on my arms and forced me to walk forward with them and the other hosts. I tossed an apologetic look over my shoulder at the two girls now standing by the music room doors. I then turned back around, wondering just how okay it was to be kidnapping a little boy, but I didn't bother struggling as we made our way back to our own music rooms. I stood with the rest of the hosts as Shiro-san gave a shriek of,

"What do you think you're doing, you idiot king!" I gave a brief glance at Tamaki-san before he launched into a speech.

"You're the idiot. Teach you how to make women happy, you say? Don't make me laugh! However much you ask, how are we to answer that? It's not some unspecified number of girls you want to make happy, it's just on girl, Kamishiro Hina, isn't it? Only you can find the way to do that, right? Listen to me, as hosts, it's our job to make the girls happy. But the truth is, when it comes to a single girl that you like, it's not as a host that you must face her, but as a man. It's not being a full-fledged host that you want to become, it's a full-fledged man, isn't it?" Personally, I found his speech to be a little ridiculous, but I wasn't about to correct him, I was probably the worst person to do so.

"It doesn't matter anymore. There's no time. I just wanted to at least watch her play as much as I could before she left. That's all."

"That set piece was a duet arrangement of a Mozart sonata, right?" I was personally surprised that Tamaki-san could tell that from hearing part of the song once, I was highly impressed. I wondered if that meant that Tamaki-san knew how to play the piano? I watched as Tamaki-san walked over to a massive curtain, pulling it back to show the baby grand piano that was hiding behind it. I gave a bright smile as I stared at it, in my opinion it was beautiful.

"Has there always been a grand piano in this room?" I gave a confused glance at Haruhi, why wouldn't there be a baby grand in a music room?

"This is supposed to be a music room, after all."

"Yes, even though it may not be in use."

"It is a music room, after all."

"It is a music room."

"It's always been there before, it was just where you couldn't see it." Tamaki then started to play the very same piece that Hina-chan was playing earlier. I smiled gleefully, Tamaki-san was simply amazing at playing the piano, and knew the song regardless of having the music in front of him. I absolutely love music; maybe I could convince Tamaki-san to teach me the basics of playing the piano sometime. It was then decided that club would be cancled, and that Shiro-san would come for lessons after school the next week so he could play the song with Hina-chan before she moved away. I was okay with this, because it meant I could go home and make up on some of my training.

_**Six days later**_

"Welcome, princess." All of us, the hosts, spoke in unison as soon as Hina-chan opened the door, a confused look covering her face.

"Today's main program will be Takaoji Shiro's… piano recital." Tamaki then walked over to the piano, pulling out the chair. "Princess, if you please."

"Let's play together."

"Okay!" I smiled, glad that the two children seemed to be so happy about how this turned out. The two then started to play together, on two different pianos.

"We've done a good thing."

"Wholehearted love… Is that another way that Shiro takes after you, Tamaki-senpai?" I glanced at Haruhi; I wonder if she realized that she had just indirectly complemented Tamaki. Probably not.

"Yeah, positively so."

* * *

Just what I thought could use a touch of explaining:

1. Since Nori is in a high school uniform, and seems like a trustworth person the teach agreed to show her, and as explained the teachers classroom was near the music room/on her way.

2. She isn't trying to hit on Nori or anything, I just wanted to included a part that could lead to Nori being slightly more host like, not sure if it worked out though.


	11. Chapter 11

**C-H-A-N: **Well... It's rather short, but I wanted to end there so I can do what I have planned for the next chapter, which will hopefully work out :] So yeah, pretty boring and filler, but I'm hoping to make the next chapter a little more interesting where the hosts find out more about Nori, hopefully it'll actually work out like that ;] I really don't have much else to say to be honest, so rather then rant about the story, my life, ect. I'll just let you read the story now~

* * *

**Ciel Blanche:** Haha yeah I'm hoping to get to some fluff and drama soon, but we'll see it might have to be after the jungle pool episdoe :\ (Which in of itself will have some drama in it) Haha yeah I figured that Nori would like Tamaki more after realizing that he isn't completely stupid, since that's really all she's seen thus far in her like two weeks there. You just so happened to read my mind with that :D I was planning on having some cute scene with him teaching her at somepoint, just trying to figure out when exactly I'll have that happen is all ^.^" I must say that would be an awesome power to have, make the stories come out when you want to read them xD I know I'd enjoy that with some of the stories I read ;D

**Takara Rose Oizumi:** Thank you :3

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

As soon as I walked into the room I could tell something was up. Firstly there was none of the usual instant coffee, or cake. And secondly there was a massive pile of board games sitting on, and around, the tables. I soon processed that these games were meant for us, me. Upon realizing this I whirled around to make a brake for it, but as usual Kaoru and Hikaru latched onto me and stopped me from escaping.

"Uh sempai, what's with all the games?" Haruhi's voice bounced around the room as she voiced what the rest of us were thinking.

"We're going to have a family game night!" I turned around and gave Tamaki-san a look of disbelief. How the hell did he get Kyouya-san to agree to this?

"Sempai, it's the middle of the afternoon, not night." Frowning I decided it'd be best to inform Tamaki-san about how game nights usually worked.

"And not to ruin your idea, but family game nights are usually on a Friday, today is Monday." I watched, not amused, as Tamaki-san went into the corner and started to pout. I sighed, shaking my head in disbelief, how can one little comment make him pout like that? I walked over to where Tamaki-san was sitting, and kneeled down to rest on the balls of my feet.

"It's okay though Tamaki-san, we don't have to have a traditional game night. Besides, I've always wanted to have a family game night, so please come play with us?" I smiled brightly before rolling back up onto my feet, I then grabbed onto Tamaki-san's hand and pulling him back over to the games. "So what game are we playing first Tamaki-san?" He smiled brightly, and tugged on a game. I recognized it right away as an American board game called 'Monopoly'. I could feel the blood drain out of my face; this was going to be pure torture. Kyouya-san was going to completely destroy us all.

"We're going to play an American game called Monopoly." I glanced up at him from the corner of my eye, wondering if he even knew what the game was about.

"Eh, Tamaki-san, do you know what the point of this game is?" Bright smile still in place he shook his head, still overjoyed that I wanted to have a 'family game night'. "The point is to make everyone else go bankrupt." I gave a nervous glance at Kyouya-san, thinking that he knew this. "Maybe we should play another game, one that has more of a bonding experience. One like Life, or Apples to Apples, if you want an American game that is." I gulped as Kyouya-san gave a sharp look in my direction, obviously annoyed that I had told the point to Tamaki-san.

"Oh, what are those Nori?" Tamaki-san's voice snapped my attention back to him, and away from Kyouya-san.

"Life is another board game, where you travel around the board, living out life. You get a job card, a house, children, and so on. And Apples to Apples is a card game, where one person chooses a card from the top of the pile, and then everyone else chooses a card from their hand that they think describes the first card. The person who chooses the green card doesn't know which card belongs to who, and they choose the card they like best. Sorry for the lame descriptions Tamaki-san, but I'm terrible at describing things." I stumble back as Tamaki-san's face suddenly was right in front of my own.

"Wow you sure know a lot about American games!" I knew that I was blushing lightly as I blinked rapidly, trying to think of the proper way to respond to Tamaki-san, that wouldn't send him back into that corner.

"Well… I lived in America for four year, so I learned quite a lot about the culture. Apples to Apples was one game that my friends used to help me with my English when I first moved to America."

"Fascinating. Now that I think about it, we really don't know much about you Nori." Without even thinking I snapped out,

"There is a reason that I'm the 'mysterious type'." I immediately regretted snapping at Tamaki-san, I just don't like letting people close to me because they might find out my secret. Then again Kaoru, and Hikaru both knew, so what could it hurt if I let Tamaki-san know a little more about me? "But feel free to ask any questions you want, I'll try to answer whatever I can." I was suddenly on the floor, the rest of the hosts, aside from Kaoru, Hikaru, and Kyouya-san, hovering over me spewing out questions that I couldn't differentiate. I gave a desperate look towards Hikaru and Kaoru, but Hikaru was just laughing at me, while Kaoru was looking a little annoyed. Had I done something to bother him? Regardless I mouthed a 'help' to them, hoping in vain that they might help.

But Hikaru just kept laughing, and Kaoru gave me a slight shrug to indicate that he couldn't help me. And before I could help it a loud shout escaped my lips, "Shut up!" They all suddenly shut up, meaning really that Tamaki-san and Mitsukuni-san had stopped bothering me. "Okay, now please take a step back." I smiled in satisfaction as they all moved away from me. "Now instead of launching unintelligible questions at me, why don't we turn this into a game? After all I'd hate to ruin 'family game night'." Once more Tamaki-san's face was near mine, forcing me to take a step back.

"A game? What type of game Nori?" I internally panicked. I hadn't actually thought of a game, I just wanted them not to pester me so much. I quickly scrolled through the games I knew that involved questioning other people, and let the first one I thought of slip off of my lips,

"Truth or Dare?"* It came out as more of a question, and I regretted which game I had chosen. I didn't hate it, but it was one of the worst games for someone like me to play.

"That sounds like," I glanced back over to Hikaru and Kaoru as they started speaking in their odd twin way.

"A fun game to us." I then noticed the creepy grins on their faces, not liking how this was looking. What the hell did I get myself into?

* * *

*So I realize that Truth or Dare is way over done in Fanfiction stories, but I honestly couldn't think of a better game for them to play that fits into the questions category, aside from 'Never Have I Ever' and I couldn't see the hosts playing that so they got stuck with the over done game. I'm hoping to put my own spin on it and making it not so boring, but we'll see how it turns out ^.^"


	12. Chapter 12

**C-H-A-N: **So I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter, but I know it didn't come out how I wanted it to. But I'm hoping that it's still an okay chapter, even though it's way different then what I originally had planned. Though it should still work for what I have planned, which is good for me xD But anyways, please leave a review, short or long, and let me know what you think!

* * *

**Takara Rose Oizumi: **Haha well I'm glad you're excited for it, hopefully it lives up to the idea of it xD

**emiko-emelia:** I'm glad that you like the story, it makes me really happy to have readers that review :] Yeah, I'm having fun with that, makes things much more interesting. Haha I might have to use that at some point in the future, it's such a good idea! I think I know a good way to use it too :D

**Nichole ():** Thanks for the review! :D

**LullabySpectrum:** Haha yeah, Nori doesn't know what she's gotten herself into xD She's going to be in for a major shock later on :] and thanks! I try my best to add a personal spin on the story so it's not just following the anime xD Well thank you, I'm always worried about my own writing, my grammar use to be terrible ^.^" And it's taken me probably four years, and way too many stories before I was okay with my own writing... So I'm sure you're an awesome writer, even if you don't think so :D

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

I quickly noticed that Haruhi was giving me a dark glare; she was obviously not looking forward to this game. Though she should be okay if she chooses only truth answers.

"We could totally play a different game, it was only a suggestion."

"Oh Nori, you are naive if you think you can get out of this now." I shuddered, not pleased by how this was going. At this rate both Haruhi and Kyouya-san were going to murder me, unless I found a quick way to end this.

"Okay. Well then let's get in a circle." I muttered out, digging out a chair from beneath a pile of game, and dragged it over to the couches. I then repeated the process and dragged over a second chair, making it so we would be sitting in more of a square shape.

"Nori, we had chairs in the back; it wasn't necessary for you to move the games." I twitched as Kyouya-san's cool, calm, voice reached my ears.

"And you couldn't have told me this before I did so!" Kyouya-san gave me a shrug, before he sat down. I then saw that everyone was sitting down. Mitsukuni-san was currently sitting on Takashi-san's lap, like a little child, with Hikaru and Kaoru sitting next to them. On the other couch Haruhi was on the outside edge, being squeezed to death by Tamaki-san, While Kyouya-san had calmly sat next to Tamaki-san, ignoring the fact that he was practically strangling Haruhi.

"Nori, hurry up and sit down so we can start!" I glared at Hikaru, I was already annoyed about the chairs, so he wasn't helping my annoyance levels. I heaved a sigh, attempting to calm myself, before slumping down in the chair on the end, between Kaoru and Kyouya-san. I glanced around the circle, wondering why the hell they were all, aside from myself, Haruhi, and Kyouya-san, were so excited. Though from what I've heard, I'd bet that Kyouya-san already knows everything about all of us.

"So who's starting then?" The longer I sat here waiting, the longer a sense of dread filled me. This had been such a bad idea on my part.

"We are." I gave a worried glance towards the two red haired boys, about to point out that there weren't any teams in this game, but decided not to bother; it's not like they would listen to me anyways.

"Nori, truth or dare?" I eyed their mischievous smiles warily, weighing my options. They knew my secret, so would they try to use that in a dare? Or would they try to use it in subtle questions? I hope they realize that if they break their promise, I'll have to break their bones. I finally decided that since they were jokers, it'd probably be safest for me to choose truth.

"Truth, it seems safer to me." They gave me a disappointed look, upset that I hadn't chosen dare.

"Fine. We'll go easy on you since it's only the first question." Easy on me? I wasn't sure if I should be insulted, or be jumping for joy.

"Do you like anyone?" I gave them a confused look, wondering why the hell they would waste a question on that… Hadn't I already answered something similar to that?

"In a romantic way?" they nodded their heads. Maybe they wanted to see if I'd answer with a girl or guy? "Not at all, sorry." Hikaru peered over at me before questioning,

"Are you sure about that?" I paused, as if I were thinking over my answer before telling him sarcastically,

"Oh didn't I tell you Hikaru? I'm totally in love with you."

"So you are on that side of the fence. I still say you'd be the uke." I gave an annoyed look in his direction, irritated that he was still bringing that up even after knowing my secret.

"What's an uke?" I gave a glance in Haruhi's direction, only mildly surprised that she didn't know what that meant.

"Don't worry about it Haruhi. And I thought I already explained that to you, I'm totally straight Hikaru. Regardless, Tamaki-san, truth or dare?" Tamaki-san then turned his attention away from the bump Haruhi had given him, onto me. I started thinking of what dares I could give him, and it must have shown on my face because a majority of the hosts gave me worried looks. I suppose my evil grin had show its face because Tamaki-san squeaked out,

"Truth." My grin quickly slid into a frown as I looked at him.

"Geez, you're no fun Tamaki-san, I was looking forward to giving you the first dare. Oh well, here goes nothing." I pause for a moment, debating on what I wanted to ask Tamaki-san, before deciding to ask something incredible random. "So… I was wondering… If the host clubs a family, am I now a part of it?" Tamaki-san suddenly stood up, making a dramatic gesture before responding,

"Of course you are my dear son. I apologize if we haven't made you feel welcome prior to this day, but we will be sure to do so from now on." I smiled nervously, I was glad to know that I was part of the group, but Tamaki-san was being a little overdramatic about this.

"Thanks Tamaki-san, but please calm down. It was just a question, you guys haven't been excluding me or anything." Tamaki-san gave a bright smile, giving some type of grand gesture.

"Wonderful Nori!" He then sat down in his seat, before turning toward Haruhi. "Haruhi! Truth or dare?" In my opinion Tamaki-san looked like a puppy dog, with an expecting look on his face.

"Truth." A sad expression covered Tamaki-san's face; he had probably hoped that she would chose dare so he could make her wear a dress, or something like that.

"Will you wear this dress?" I blink, surprise, as Tamaki-san pulled out a dress from somewhere that I hadn't seen. It was a fluffy pink, overly girly dress, one that I might not have liked, but hey any dress would be fun to me. Haruhi didn't even have to hesitant as she snapped out,

"No. Nori, truth or dare?" Although I was slightly worried that she was still upset that I had brought this game upon us, I decided that it'd be too boring if nobody chose dare, and if I was going to chose dare Haruhi was the safest choice.

"Dare." Giving me a bored look she told me,

"I dare you to spend a full day with Tamaki." I guess she wasn't that upset, because I personally thought that would be pretty fun, though given the looks from the rest of the club they had to disagree with me.

"Okay?" I had meant to say this as a comment, but it came out as more of a question then anything else. "Well then… Kaoru, slash Hikaru, truth or dare?" They didn't even pause to think about it, before they both answered at the same time,

"Dare."

"Hm… I dare you two to host a sleep over for the host club." They gave me a shrug and said,

"Sure. Nori, truth or dare?" Once again I thought of my options, before deciding that it would be in my best interest to choose truth again.

"I still find it safest to choose truth." I glared at the two as Hikaru spoke,

"You're so dull Nori."  
"Well if you would let me finish what I was saying, I wouldn't seem so dull. Anyways, even though I find it safest, I'm going to be daring and choose dare." I internally cursed myself when devious looks came upon their faces upon hearing that I would take their dare.

"We dare you to be our toy this weekend, the whole weekend." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, what the hell did they mean by 'toy'?

"I'm not really sure what that means, but I suppose I have to agree."

"You're doomed Nori." I glanced over at Haruhi in confusion, still not knowing what the hell they meant.

"What they hell does it mean?" I looked around in confusion, getting an upset look from Tamaki-san, not even being acknowledge by Kyouya-san, a pitying look from Haruhi, and I then noticed that Mitsukuni-san was hugging Bun-bun and had fallen asleep. Upon seeing that I wasn't going to get an answer, I sighed in frustration. I then stood up, and said,

"I think it's time to end this game. Mitsukuni-san fell asleep, and I have a lot to do at home if I'm spending the weekend with you two." I then pointed at Hikaru and Kaoru, who were still giving me evil grins. I sighed, walking away to grab my bag. As I was about to walk out of the door I turned around and smiled at the club. "I had a lot of fun you guys, and I hope we can have more family bonding soon. I'll see everyone tomorrow!" I then whirled around and left the room, happier then I had been in a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

**C-H-A-N:** Okay first off let me apologize for the long wait, it's just been a long two weeks for me. Two weeks ago I had a terrible week, where my computer basically crashed on me. Thankfully we were able to get everything off of it and fix it, but that among other things lead to a bad week where I didn't have the energy to write. And then this week I thought I had a project due, when I later found out it isn't due until next week. But again sorry it's been so long since I last updated, I'm going to be trying to update once every week or two from now on, giving and taking a little bit though.

Also, I've thinking of looking into finding a Beta, what do you guys think? Should I? Or do you think I am doing an okay job on my own? Just curious since I was thinking about it.

The other thing I wanted to say was that I'm shocked by how well everyone's received this story. It's definitely my more popular story by far. So I wanted to thank all of you who have been reviewing, or favorited/watched my story. It really encourages me to keep working on the story, and keep it updated. So thanks to those of you who have supported this story so far, and even to those of you who just read it. It really does mean a lot to me.

* * *

**Takara Rose Oizumi:** That's my goal, and I have it partially planned out too ;D

**LullabySpectrum:** Yeah, I also feel bad for her, but she seems to take it in stride, and is growing to like the host better, luckily. But yes, she's definitely leading a much more interesting life then before xD

**Spot'sGalFrom1899:** Haha I always look forward to new chapters too, they always turn out differently then I planned xD Thanks for the review! And I'm glad that you like it so far~BJ ()

**BJ ():** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you think it's awesome :]

**Ookami Infection:** Thanks for the review~ Liking, and loving it are definitely a good thing to me :D

**BloodXXXWolf:** Thanks! And I hope that you like this chapter as much as the other ones :]

**Swirl-spill:** Aw thank you! It means a lot to know you think it's well written, I wonder about that sometimes xD Yeah, she really should have made a break for it, because now she's stuck as the twins toy xD Also, thanks for the reviews!

**C-H-A-N: **Wow, I think this is the most reviews I've gotten for a single chapter, and I apologize if I missed anyone :D

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

After Monday, when we had our family game day, the rest of the week went by slowly and rather uneventful by the host club's standards. So it came as a surprise when Kaoru informed me that the host club wasn't meeting today, or rather Friday. I knew the club couldn't go more then two days without something bizarre happening to us, I found it suspicious that we weren't meeting; but I kept my mouth shut, and hoped in vain that I would be able to go home early for once.

The bell let out a shriek at the end of the day, letting us know we were out for the weekend, and I hurried to pack up my bag. I glanced up when I was placing the last book in my bag, only to see Haruhi standing in front of me.

"Hey Nori, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the library with me to get books for our project?" I flashed her a smile, shaking my head a little as I responded,

"Sorry, I have to go talk to the art teacher. I'm in need of an art credit, and wanted to ask her if I could take a class next semester." Haruhi gave me a polite smile, telling me that it was okay, and she'd see me later. My eyes followed her as she left the room, curious why she hadn't asked Kaoru or Hikaru to go get books; after all they were part of our group as well. I quickly dismissed my aimless thoughts, and finished shoving the last book in my bag. I then rushed out of the room, hoping to avoid talking to Kaoru or Hikaru, and navigated my way around the school to the abandoned, hidden, art hallway.

When I finally reached the art room that the head of the art department taught in, I hesitantly approached it, before softly knocking on the door. I heard something clatter to the floor, quickly followed by a cuss. I nervously shifted my bag; worried I had made the teacher mess up something they were working on.

I jumped in surprise when the door was suddenly slammed open. I stared wide-eyed at the student that had opened the door. He was actually pretty cute, if you ignored the paint splattered all over him. His pitch-black hair was falling into his eyes, and his bright blue eyes were glaring down at me.

"Can I help you?" He also had a smooth voice, like one you might hear on the radio. I averted my eyes before I spoke up, worried that I had been gawking at him.

"Yes, is Mrs. Saylor in right now?" He continued to glare at me, obviously annoyed by me, before he answered.

"No, she was out ill today." I frowned at him, annoyed that I'd have to put off talking to the teacher.

"Okay, I guess I'll come back next week then. And I'm sorry if I made you mess up whatever you're working on." He heaved a sigh, and finally stopped glaring at me.

"It's fine. Why don't you give me your name, and I'll leave a note for Mrs. Saylor to let her know you stopped by?" I smiled up at him while answering with a,

"Thank you that would be really nice of you, but I'm not currently an art student; I just want to be." Once more he gave me an annoyed look,

"Need an art credit?" Now it was my turn to give him a glare. I was offended that he thought the only reason I would want to take this class was for the credit, considering that most of the students just took Art History for their art credit. And while that's the reason I had told Haruhi, it wasn't entirely true. I happened to really enjoy art, and wasn't too bad at drawing.

"Maybe. But I happen to really like art as well. Besides drawing a painting is much more rewarding then learning about one." From the look on the guys face, I had surprised him with my answer.

"How would you like to join the art club?" It was now my turn to be surprised as I looked at him. I hadn't been expecting a reply like that at all. "You seem like the type of person who would do well in the club; really passionate about art."

"Wouldn't your club president get annoyed at you for adding some one to the club without asking them? Some one that you don't know, who doesn't even know your name?"

"Yoshi, Makoto, President of the Art Club, at your service."

"A little late for an introduction don't you think? Either way my name is Suzuki, Nori. And sorry to turn down your offer, but sadly I'm already in another club. Maybe I'll see you around the art hall though. Bye Makoto-san." I then spun on my heels, a blush settling on my cheeks as I walked down the art hallway. He was really cute, even with his temper.

I reached the end of the art wing, only to fling someone down to the ground, and pin them down with my body. I looked down at the person, surprised to see Kaoru. My blush was now steadily increasing as I stared at him, our faces relatively close together. I then heard Hikaru clear his throat, seemingly annoyed. I quickly climbed off of Kaoru, opening my mouth to apologize.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru! My reflexes automatically kicked in when you came from behind me and surprised me. But I'm really sorry, are you okay?" I also put my hand out, offering to help him stand up. He took my hand, and I pulled him up while he responded.

"I'm fine, just surprised is all."  
"Good, and again I'm really sorry. Wait, didn't you two already go home? Why are you still at the school?" Hikaru finally came closer, and the two gave me creepy grins.

"You didn't forget about our dare, did you?" I furrowed my eyebrows, confused where they were going with this.

"No, but I thought I was coming over later?"

"Oh? Were you not informed of our club activity of the day?" Kaoru then joined in with a demeaning tone,

"Surely you didn't think we'd let you go home early?" I knew something was up with the club, and should have trusted my initial reaction of paranoia.

"No I wasn't. What exactly are we doing today?" I started to follow them down the hall, no longer trying to escape the clutches of the host club.

"Family bonding, like you wanted."  
"We're going to the pool, like you suggested." I froze in place. Pools meant bathing suits, which meant showing skin, which meant the rest of the club would find out my secret.

"No. Way. In. Hell. I am not going to any pool, of any sort."

* * *

**C-H-A-N:** Sorry it's rather boring, but hey at least it's a new chapter an not super short. I'm planning on using some of this stuff for plot, but we'll see, chapters tend to work out differently then I originally planned xD and I don't really like the ending, but it seemed like a good cut off. If I had continued this would have been the never ending chapter ;D But again sorry it's a little dull.

Random fact: It really bothers me when people use maybe instead of may be. As well as alot instead of a lot.

Anyone ever heard of the blog Hyperbole-and-a-half? It's really funny :]


	14. Chapter 14

**C-H-A-N:** Hey guys! I know it's been some time since I last posted, but I've been really busy with my IB art stuff, but not to worry I'm pretty much done with it now so hopefully that means more updates, but I give no promises.  
So I've also been working on other stories/starting new stories. I was wondering if anyone would want me to post some of them? (Charmed, One Piece, Doctor Who, and Soul Eater) Please let me know what you think~

Also, any of you cosplay? I'm just curious because I'm starting to put together my costume for this years Otakon :3

* * *

**Beau Mercury :** Oh good! I quite enjoy him, and it's good to hear that I'm not the only one :]

**Takara Rose Oizumi:** Haha I always try to recognize my readers, but I'm glad that it's exciting!~ Yeah, these should be an interesting next few chapters, the pool one's are always fun :]

**emiko-emelia :** Aw thanks! Yeah make things a little more interesting for the readers... Haha, maybe... You'll just have to wait and see ;] Yeah I'm going to attempt to make these a little more suspenseful, but we'll see it they actually are xD Yay! I'm glad you like it! :D

**Kim () :** Thank you!~ :]

**Swirl-spill :** Haha Nori really needs to learn to listen to the readers, doesn't she? ;]

**SOME ONE YA DONT KNOW :** Good new? There's a new chapter~ I'm glad you like my story so much, it makes me really happy :D (And the cookie was awesome ;] )

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Remind me again how the hell this happened?" I was currently standing in front of Kyouya-san's family's resort. It was a large building, but it had a certain elegance to it. The roof was made out of thick glass tiles, and it looked very wide and open. The perfect place if you felt the world was closing in on you.

Anyways, I wasn't really sure how they had managed to get me in that limo, but I do know that when they tried to put a blindfold on me, like they did to Haruhi, I flipped out at them. So here I was, standing in front of the building with a confused expression on my face.

"We're having a family trip. Didn't you say you wanted to have more family bonding?" I glared over at Kyouya-san, who didn't even look up at me while he spoke.

"Whatever. Let's just go in already."

"Will someone please tell me where the hell we're at?" I gave a pitying glance in Haruhi's direction, comforted by the fact I was able to see the building.

"We're at-" I yelped as Kaoru tackled me to the ground. "Ow." I mumbled to myself for a moment, before opening my eyes and realizing that Kaoru was still hovering over my body, his mouth close to my ear.

"Nori, it's a secret. And don't forget that Hikaru and I have complete control of you this weekend." I gasped up at him in horror, worried about what they might make me do if I told Haruhi where we were.

"You wouldn't?" Even I could hear the disbelief in my voice. He flashed me a 'host' smile, while he briefly nodded.

"We would."

"Come on love birds, we need to get inside." My face flushed, and I glared at Hikaru, as Kaoru, calmly stood up and away from me. I sighed, pushing myself up before stomping toward the building with a tight frown.

"Nori, wait up! You don't know where you're going!" I whirled around, glaring at Tamaki-san, before taking a deep breath, and counting to twenty.

"What's he doing?" I closed my eye, continuing my counting, despite the interruption when I reached the number five.

"Counting, it's a calming technique Tamaki-san. So lead the way." I gave a gesture with my arms, indicating that he should go first. After I gestured, Kyouya-san walked into the building, closely followed by Takashi-san who had Mitsukuni-san on his shoulders. I chuckled as Hikaru and Kaoru both grabbed onto Haruhi's arms, dragging her into the building, with Tamaki-san rushing after them protesting their treatment of Haruhi. We followed Kyouya-san for a few minutes, Tamaki-san still protesting, before they finally took the blindfold off of Haruhi, who was confused by the forest set up.

"I'll show Tamaki, Honey, Mori, and Nori to the changing room, and Kaoru and Hikaru can take Haruhi to her changing room. It's right up the path."

"No, no, no, no! That's not okay! My darling Haruhi cannot be left alone with those two nefarious twins!" I took my chance to jump in, relived to have an excuse not to change with the others.

"If it makes you feel any better Tamaki-san, I can go with them." He smiled brightly, grabbing my hands, his face in front of my own.

"Thank you for protecting Haruhi's honor Nori!" I could feel my eye twitch, her honor? And couldn't she protect herself just fine from the two?

"Uh, sure?" Once again relief pored into my body, as Kyouya-san pulled Tamaki-san away from me, and pulled him off towards the male changing rooms. Then Kaoru and Hikaru continued to literally drag Haruhi behind them. She gave me a pleading, and confused look, to which I just shrugged. There wasn't really anything I could do, because if I did do anything then Kaoru would make my life miserable. I followed the three of them with a slow pace, catching up with them when Kaoru and Hikaru tossed Haruhi at a pair of maid, twins with long black hair.

"Okay, take care of her."

"Very well. Miss Fujioka, right this way." Upon seeing the creepy, if not evil, grins that stretched across the maids' faces, Haruhi backed away, only to back up into Kaoru and Hikaru. I chuckled to myself as they gave her a similar smile, while Haruhi yelled out in confusion,

"W-wait! Why?" Of course she still didn't know anything, since Kaoru wouldn't let me tell her, so naturally she didn't know we were at a pool. The maids then grabbed Haruhi, pulled her into the dressing room.

"I'll also have to borrow a bathing suit, in case you forgot." The two barely even glanced at me, before responding,

"Don't worry, we have that covered." I nodded hesitantly, wondering about what exactly they meant by that.

"Just a minute! Just a minute!" I jumped in shock when I heard Haruhi's shout from inside the dressing room.

"We have been asked to help you choose a swimsuit." For once I was glad that I was an undercover guy, and that the twins couldn't dress me up. I glanced over at Kaoru as he yelled out,

"We brought all of this year's latest, that our mom designed. You can choose whichever one you want." Wow, that must be a whole lot of bathing suits then.

"Okay Miss Fujioka, please choose one."

"Thanks, but I don't need a swimsuit." I had a feeling that if Haruhi refused, than those maids would pick a swimsuit for her to wear.

"Well then Miss Fujioka, I will select one for you." Both Hikaru and Kaoru chuckled along with me.

"Hold on, not that one. I don't want a bikini." It's really not surprising that she wouldn't want a bikini, considering that she's usually dressed up like a guy.

"But you'd look so good in this one…" I glanced over at Tamaki-san, now in his bathing suit, as he started creeping towards the changing room.

"Oh wait… This one would be cute."

"Eh? But that's nothing more then strings, isn't it!" I blushed lightly, trying to imagine how that type of bathing suit would look. Hearing a thump, I glanced down noticing that Tamaki-san had fallen to the ground, his face bright red. I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if he realized that he likes Haruhi or not, considering that he calls her his daughter.

"We should probably go change now." Hikaru and Kaoru both whirled around to look at me, surprise showing on their faces.

"But don't you want to see Haruhi in her bathing suit?" I gave them both a dry look, with my eyebrow raised at them. They couldn't have really forgotten, could they?

"Right, sorry." I nodded my head at Kaoru, before stating,

"Let's go, it's really warm in here and I want to go change. And I get grumpy when I overheat, so let's go." I grabbed onto their arms, pulling them behind me with ease, until we entered the dressing room for us. I gave a silent sigh of relief over the fact that none of the other hosts were currently in here. I then removed my jacket, and my tie, before starting on the buttons keeping my shirt together. I started to pull off my shirt, which would leave me in my bandages and tanktop. I turned around, picking up my jacket as to hang it, when I saw the shocked look on their faces.

"What are you doing?" I gave them a look of confusion, not sure what they were talking about.

"Changing?" They raised their eyebrows at me, confused themselves.

"But you're a girl." I started laughing, and was laughing so hard that I fell down holding my stomach. It took a few minutes before I could properly breath, and by then the two were giving me a look that clearly stated that they thought I was insane.

"Sorry, but shouldn't it be obvious? It's not like I'm taking my tanktop or bandages off, so it really doesn't matter. But if it makes you uncomfortable, you can wait outside." They continued to give me a 'you're crazy' look, but didn't move towards the door. "Okay, stop giving me that look. I'm not completely crazy. Now hurry up and change, the others are waiting for us."

* * *

**C-H-A-N:** Also! In the next chapter, maybe two, one of the hosts finds out Nori's secret. Anyone want to take a guess on who, or how? ;D


	15. Chapter 15

**C-H-A-N:** Hey guys, two updates in one week! I really don't have anything to do during my first period class anymore, so I write, which is good. I'm really excited for what I have planned after the pool episode, so I'm trying to get these written quickly~ And the person who finds out Nori's secret actually finds out next chapter. I hope that you guys enjoy this new part!

And again, anyone want me to post any new stories? Or would you guys rather I just work on this one?

* * *

**Takara Rose Oizumi **: Thank you :]

**emiko-emelia : **Haha yeah, Nori sure isn't liking how crazy a simple trip to the pool has become xD Yeah they weren't too sure on that, but I'm pretty sure that by this point Nori doesn't give a crap about what they think of it... She did give them the option to leave ;D Haha all of your guesses were pretty good, and I'm glad to hear that you were so excited for this chapter :]

**Beau Mercury :** Pretty much, but which one? ;) Oh don't worry, I have plans for him :D and he'll be back as soon as Nori is done being tortured by the twins ;D

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Hikaru and Kaoru had both ran from the room the moment they were done changing, and even if they hadn't verbalized it I knew changing in the same room with me made them uncomfortable. I was much more use to this type of situation then they were, so it really didn't bother me. So while they had darted away, I had followed them at a leisurely pace.

When I had reached the pool, which had been made to look like a beach, I heard Kyouya-san talking to Haruhi.

"This is a theme park that my family, the Ootori Group, runs it's called 'Tropical Aqua Garden'."

"But Kyouya, didn't you say that your family ran a hospital, or did some kind of medical therapy work?"

"Well, it's a diversified enterprise, that does lots of things, besides you could say that this place is related to therapy." I suppose this would be a good place to come after an injury in a fight, if you could afford it. "There are many who suffer from stress, or from feeling cooped-up, who would like to spend time in the south tropics, but for economic reasons or lack of time, are unable to go. This is a convalescent theme park, to help treat those people. The Ootori Group is always thinking of the happiness of others." I gave a glance over toward the pool, where the twins had run to. In the pool was Takashi-san, with Mitsukuni-san on his shoulder, and Kaoru and Hikaru were tossing a ball back and forth. They all looked like they were having a lot of fun, making me wish that I could join in. "It doesn't open until next month, but the Host Club has it reserved today on a special advance invitation."

Because that doesn't sound sketchy at all, this whole thing was giving me a bad feeling, but as usual with the Host club I shrugged off the feeling, chalking it up to paranoia. I sighed, before sitting down cross-legged in between where Kyouya-san and Haruhi were standing.

"It is so relaxing. There aren't any guests here that we have to serve, either. It truly is a handsome young warrior's holiday, I guess you could call it." I nodded my head in agreement; if the 'guests' were here they'd probably be trying to convince me to take off my shirt or something.

"I actually agree with you Tamaki-san, it's nice to have a break from the customers." As I smiled up at him, he looked shocked, I suppose he hadn't seen me come over and sit down.

"Er… Nori, what are you wearing?" I glanced over at Haruhi, still smiling. My outfit was a simple Hawaiian patterned red shirt with black flowers, buttoned up fully, and a matching pair of bottom swim trunks, but opposite in it's coloring.

"As I said before, due to my family traditions I can't show too much skin. In fact my parents would probably throw a fit if they saw me in even this."

"Really?" I nodded, still smiling at Haruhi, until Mitsukuni-san suddenly exclaimed,

"Haru-chan!" And the proceeded to grab her hand and spin her in a wicked circle. "Haruhi, do you want some coconut juice to drink? Or maybe some mango cake?" With a dazed look on her face she replied,

"Um…sure, the coconut juice." Mitsukuni-san then spun around on his heels and responded to Haruhi's dazed reply.

"Okay!" I glanced over at the Kaoru and Hikaru when I heard them demand,

"Haruhi, let's go down the waterslide!" And I began to wonder how I didn't notice any of them getting out of the water.

"Then again, what's with the pullover?" My gaze turned toward Haruhi, wondering the same exact thing.

"Oh this thing..." To me it looked like she was remembering what had happened, but she didn't get a chance to tell us because Hikaru suddenly asked,

"So, you're not going swimming?" I watched as the banana peel he tossed hit the ground, causing confusion for me. I wasn't too sure when he had gotten the banana, but I suppose that it really doesn't matter.

"By any chance, can you not swim?" I glanced over at Haruhi, curious about her answer. I had just assumed that she knew how to swim, but maybe I was wrong.

"I can swim as well as the next guy, but I'm just not very interested in this place, and I'd rather just go home than goof around here swimming. What's so great about this overblown facility, anyways? A vinyl pool should be all you need for playing in the water." I gave Haruhi a confused look, a vinyl pool? Did they actually work? I had once begged my mom to get me one as a child, but she had refused and refused again. And she finally cracked under my childish determination, because when I wanted something I made sure that I got it. Anyways, my mother bought me the small inflatable pool, had it blown up, filled it with water, only for it to break the moment I went in it. We had gotten the money back, but I no longer held the same excitement, nor was my mother willing to buy me another one. Safe to say I held a strong disbelief of them actually working.

"What's a vinyl pool?" I gave a glance over at Hikaru and Kaoru, not surprised that they knew nothing about these dumb toys, after all they were made for 'commoners'; and why would someone who could afford to own several pools need to buy a cheap rubber pool?

"Let's see… They're about this big," Haruhi stretched out her arms to show the approximant size of one of the pools, "round and you pump them full of air."

"And they really work?" Haruhi gave me a brief nod, and was about to answer before Hikaru spoke up,

"Dummy. That's called an airboat. There's no way something that small could be used as a pool." I sighed, as much as I hated those rubber pools, they were meant for kids, and thus were big enough for a pool.

"Yeah." I wasn't surprised in the least that Kaoru instantly agreed with his brother, and wasn't listening to Haruhi at all.

"It _is_ a pool. Little kids play in them a lot, you know?" As Haruhi spoke I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah… You can find them in any department store, or even the mall." I raised an eyebrow at Tamaki-san as he tugged Kaoru and Hikaru away from Haruhi, and attempted to whisper to them. I say attempted because we could all hear him even though we weren't all that close to him.

"You idiots, if Haruhi think it's a pool, then let her think it's a pool. Don't go embarrassing Haruhi. She only has a pitiful commoner's knowledge." I shook my head, finding this conversation to be rather ridiculous. Couldn't they just drop it?

"Huh? But a boat is a boat." Apparently not. An annoyed look came across Haruhi's face as she stated,

"For some reason, I'm feeling incredibly unpleasant."

"Never mind that, there's something that's bothering me."

"Yeah boss, why did you make Haruhi wear that pullover?" I chuckled at the two twins, amused by how bothered they were by this. It makes me wonder, do they also like Haruhi?

"I thought for sure you'd be all 'I want to see Haruhi in a swimsuit!'" I tilted my head, confused, as the twins started to whisper to themselves, and probably loud enough for Tamaki-san to hear, but I was currently sitting to far away to hear them. Seeing that I couldn't hear what the others were saying, I decided to try and strike up a conversation with Kyouya-san.

"So Kyouya-san, I'm curious. Exactly how much do you know about me?" He glanced over at me, his glasses shimmering in the light making me unable to see his eyes.

"Quite a bit Nori." I raised an eyebrow at him, annoyed by his vague answer.

"Okay, then does that mean you know about my family's tradition?" I repressed a shudder as Kyouya-san gave me his cold smile.

"That depends on which one you're talking about. But if you're talking of the tradition that the first-born Suzuki is always born male, then yes. And I have for quite some time too." I looked up at him startled. So he had known this whole time, that makes since I suppose; it is Kyouya after all. I jumped, started, and fell over onto my side when I heard Tamaki-san suddenly yell out,

"-it's not right for a girls to expose her skin openly in front of boys." I looked at Tamaki-san wide eyed, not only surprised by his outburst, but also by what he said. It was the persons choice to wear what they wanted.

"Haru-chan! Let's go play! They have a current pool over there." Tamaki-san sure got lucky by Mitsukuni's timing.

"No, I'm not swimming today." I finally stood up, telling Kyouya,

"It was nice talking to you Kyouya, very… Informative." I then moved closer to where the others were standing, observing the inflated rubber floating devises.

"Huh? Honey-senpai, you do know how to swim, right?"

"Just looks cuter this way." I chuckled to myself, wondering if the other hosts realized that Mitsukuni-san was being passive aggressive about the whole Shiro incident. Mitsukuni-san then happily skipped off, and jumped into the current pool. He then climbed onto Takashi-san's shoulders, and Takashi-san swam against the current showing how strong his muscles are. I shook my head, trying to shake the thought of seeing either of the two in a fight. I followed Mitsukuni-san towards the pool, having decided to put my legs in the water while the other hosts were distracted. I sat on the edge of the pool, letting my legs soak in the water, craving to jump into the pool and swim. Maybe I could convince Hiro to take me to the pool later, if he isn't too busy, so I could actually swim. I laughed lightly as Mitsukuni-san waved at me, before waving back at him.

"Hey Nori, come join in our water gun fight!" I turned around to look at Kaoru, who was teamed up against Tamaki-san with Hikaru. I smiled, a little bit sad that I couldn't join in.

"Sorry Kaoru, I don't exactly feel like getting soaked today." I turned back around after he gave me a shrug, and went back to shooting at Tamaki-san. It was then that Takashi-san got out of the water, and I asked him,

"Takashi-san? Would you like me to keep an extra eye on Mitsukuni-san?" I knew how over protective Takashi-san was over Mitsukuni-san, so maybe if I was watching Mitsukuni-san he would relax a little more. I watched as he simply shrugged, indicating that he didn't care, or wouldn't be long. I gave him a shrug back, before turning around to watch Mitsukuni-san. Takashi-san had made it to the table where Kyouya was sitting, when I heard a loud rushing of water, sounding like a huge wave at the beach. When I turned around I saw a huge tidal wave, and without thinking I jumped in and just as I reached Mitsukuni-san, I was pulled under. Well there goes my secret.

* * *

**C-H-A-N:** So those of you who guessed Mitsukuni, and I suppose Kyouya as well, were right! So in the next chapter he'll actually find out, but this is the hint towards it~ I actually already have a plan for how Haruhi will find out, and a vague idea for how Tamaki will find out. Feel free to take any guesses, or give me suggestions for Tamaki, I enjoy hearing you're thoughts on my story! So please leave a little review for me~ :D


	16. Chapter 16

**C-H-A-N: **Wow, I feel so accomplished, I've gotten three whole chapters written and posted in the last week! But due to that I really don't have anything real to say up here. Oh! I'm really excited to write the next few chapters, where Nori has to be the twins toy :D Um... Other then that I don't have anything to say, at least anything I can think of...

Oh now I remeber. A large chunk of this chapter is written in third person POV, so it might not be as good as normal. I hope it is, but please let me know what you think of it!

* * *

**emiko-emelia :** Haha it is now ;) Yeah I figure he would know something like that, but as with Haruhi let the other hosts find out on their own xD Yeah, Nori's secret is pretty much over, which she isn't too please about... Ah true, that's a good point... Maybe I'll wait til this story is further along then, somehow I hadn't thought of that, not sure how xD Oh geez, Nori would flip out at him, but that's a good idea, because after all he does need it right in front of him ;D

**Beau Mercury :** Yeah, I'm excited for the art guy to come back... He's oddly exciting xD Well thank you!~ :]

**Ciel Blanche :** Yay!~ You're back!

Well I'm glad you liked it~ Oh *shudder* That would just totally be terrifying... Haha yeah Nori's slowly coming out of her shell, which makes writing this story even more fun :] Ah that's unfortunate, but I'm glad your account is working now =D

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Mitsukuni blinked open his eyes, confused as he felt a pair of arms holding him tightly to their chest. When he looked up, he saw the last face he expected, Nori's. When he scrambled off of Nori's body, he realized that Nori wasn't breathing properly. It was also then that he saw the bandages peaking out of the tanktop Nori was wearing, the buttons on Nori's shirt having ripped off during their time in the water. Mitsukuni then started giving Nori mouth-to-mouth, in attempt to make Nori start breathing again. A few moments later Nori started coughing, snapping open her eyes. Mitsukuni took a step back, cheering out,

"Yay! You're okay No-chan!" Nori sat up slowly, wincing in pain. She glanced over at Mitsukuni, squinting at him.

"Mitsukuni-san? What happened?"

"We got swept away by a giant current, you jumped in after me. And you weren't breathing right so I gave you CPR." Mitsukuni gave Nori a confused look as her face turned bright red, before he continued to speak, "And we should remove those bandages, they're probably harming your breathing." Nori scattered to her feet, breathing heavily.

"I'm okay Mitsukuni-san, we should probably get going. The others will be looking for us." He gave her a look of disbelief, not believing for a second that she was fine.

"No, you're not okay No-chan. We need to remove your bandages." She snappily replied,

"I can't! I can't remove these bandages! If I do then you'll definitely find out, and I can't risk that, okay!" She then started to stomp away, or rather walk slowly away given her condition. Mitsukuni then crotched down, and pounced on Nori.

"You need to take the bandages off!" Nori struggled, only managing to push Mitsukuni away from her, arms around her torso.

"I told you I can't! If I do then you'll find out that I'm a girl!" The look on Mitsukuni's face was a cross between shock and confusion, his eyes wide open and his mouth dropped in shock. And across from him Nori's hands had unwound from her waist, and covered her mouth in shock. "Crap. I didn't mean to say that…" Her eyes moved down to the ground, in obvious disappointment. For a few moments Mitsukuni was silent, thinking over what he had just learned, before a smile came over his face and he approached Nori.

"Well now that I know, we can remove those bandages, ne?" He then kneeled in front of Nori, still smiling at her. Nori glanced up at him, wide-eyed.

"You mean… you're not angry with me?" Mitsukuni shook his head, smile still in place.

"Nope, you're my friend and if you were hiding this, I'm sure it was for a good reason. Now can we please remove the bandages?" Nori heaved a large sigh as she stared at Mitsukuni's 'puppy-dog-eyes'. She seemed to be thinking it over, and after a minute she replied,

"No, because I don't want anyone else to find out. It's bad enough that you, Kaoru, and Hikaru know, but I don't need the other's knowing either." Mitsukuni frowned at Nori, his 'puppy-dog-look' still in place.

"Then take them off for now, and once you're feeling better we can put them back on, okay?" Nori seemed to be pondering this, when Mitsukuni said, "Don't make me use force." With an adorable look still on his face.

"Fine, I'll agree for now." Nori wasn't sure if her agreement was due to Mitsukuni's adorableness, or due to his threat, but she didn't really care at this point; she just wanted to take them off. "Thank you Mitsukuni."

"No problem No-chan!"

**Nori's POV**

I fidgeted as I sat there, Mitsukuni staring as me expectantly. I wonder how he was really taking this? This was probably one of the worst ways for him, of all people, to have found out that I'm a girl. My thoughts quickly disappeared when he cleared his throat, trying to remind me to take the bandages off. I blushed instantly, upon realizing that the bandages were much too tight for me to take off on my own.

"Er… I know this is awkward, and that it's probably a bit much to ask, but I can't get the bandages off on my own… Can you help me?" I ducked down my head again, not really wanting to see his reaction.

"Sure, No-chan!" I laughed nervously, before thanking him for his help.

**With the Other Hosts**

"This has all but become a real jungle in here." Tamaki's voice echoed around the group, before Haruhi nodded and commented,

"I've been hearing lots of strange animal calls."

"You don't think that those animal sounds," Hikaru said with panic in his tone,

"…could be the real thing, right?" finished Kaoru, with the same panic in his voice as his brother's. It was then that Kyouya replied, with an ironic tone in his voice,

"I'm not too sure. In all of the work we do, we tend to strive for authenticity whatever the cost." Everyone turned in shock when they saw Takashi slip on a banana peel that was randomly on the ground. After a few seconds of silence Hikaru spoke up, breaking the silence

"Mori-sempai…"

"…is acting about as clumsy as you, boss." Kaoru looked at Takashi in worry as he spoke. It was then that there was a sudden darkness that shadowed the canopy of trees, indicating a massive storm.

"Whoops, it must be squall time."

**Nori's POV**

I glanced around, sitting at the top of a tree in a vain attempt to see the other hosts. My chest was once again bound, since Mitsukuni had decided me fit enough to put the bandages back on after the rainstorm, and my chest was no longer in pain. I jumped, and clung to the tree tighter, when Mitsukuni popped up next to me in the tree.

"Hey No-chan, have you seen them?" I shook my head, sighing.

"Not yet Mitsukuni."

"Honey." I turned, giving him a confused look, not sure what he meant by that. "Call me Honey, everyone else does!" He smiled at me; just as he had been since the day he had met me.

"If that's what you want, then sure, I'll call you Honey." He continued his smiling, while cheering out,

"Yay!" I smiled at him; glad he could be happy over something as small as what I call him. My smile faded as I heard someone in the woods; maybe it was the other hosts?

"Hey Honey, do you hear that?" He paused, while his face became serious. A few seconds later he smiled again, while nodding his head.

"Yep! Do you think it's the others?" I shrugged lightly, not really sure if it was them or not.

"I don't know, but it can't hurt to look, can it?" He nodded his head, before climbing down the tree at a rapid pace. I sighed, before following him down. It didn't take us long before we reached a small clearing. We then decided to climb another tree, to get a better view. I nearly gasped as I saw a bunch of, what looked to be, guards who were surrounding Takashi-san, and Haruhi who was in his arms.

"Target confirmed," said one of the many policemen. Another one shouted into a walkie-talkie,

"One of the targets has been captured by a suspicious man."

"Now taking the subject into custody." The man gestured his weapon at Takashi and bellowed, "You there! Let the boy go, or we will resort to using force!" My hands tightened around the branch, I knew that I wasn't in any condition to fight them off; but if they tried to harm Haruhi then I would make them pay. My eyes twitched over to Haruhi as she shouted out in a panicked voice,

"Oh hold on!" I glared at the man who suddenly tried to snatch Haruhi from Takashi-san's arms. But Takashi-san growled deep in his throat, and violently struck his hand out towards the guy who had tried to grab Haruhi. It was then that one of the men yelled out,

"The man is resisting! Ready to fire warning shots!" I glared at him, before glancing over at Honey. We both gave each other a sharp nod, before Honey grabbed onto a vine and swung off yelling,

"Takashi, Haru-chan move!" I then slid down a random vine, running towards the mini army. The first man I reached went to grab me, before I grabbed his wrist, stopping his punch. I then released his wrist, a swiftly fell to the ground and swept my leg, successfully knocking him down. I continued to fight the men, making my way over to Takashi and Haruhi. I finally stopped fighting the men when I reached the two, twitching as I heard a man yell out,

"What do you think you're doing, pipsqueak?" I turned around, only to see him pointing a gun at Honey.

"No matter, get this one too!" I briefly let my eyes drift to the man who had spoken, before watching awestruck as Honey hurled himself at the man, throwing him painfully to the ground. He then stood up, smiling as he wagged his pointer finger back and forth saying,

"Don't go being so reckless. Picking on my friends is a no-no." Around Honey lay sprawled all the policemen, each of them bruised and beaten with their bodies twitching. I smiled at the sight, wishing that I had been able to actually watch Honey fight the men. My smile faded as I saw the other hosts burst into the clearing, and heard Tamaki-san exclaim in fear,

"Haruhi! Haruhi, are you all right?" I fidgeted, double-checking my bandages were in place, which they were. Honey then turned toward Tamaki-san and said,

"Hey it's Tamaki-chan!" My eyes averted to Hikaru as he spoke up,

"Oh wow…"

"Honey-sempai, Nori! You two okay?" Before I could muster up a proper response, Tamaki-san shouted out,

"Haruhi! I was so worried about you." Both Kaoru and Hikaru kneeled down to prod the bodies of two of the comatose policemen, before Hikaru remarked,

"Not sure what happened here, but they seem okay, they're alive." Kaoru nodded and answered his brother's question,

"Well, Honey-sempai was the one who did this, right? Then he must have been holding back." I glanced over at Haruhi in confusion as she gasped, a shocked look on her face.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Kaoru and Hikaru both tilted their heads and replied,

"Huh? You don't know? The Haninozuka's have been famous for their martial arts for generations. They're instructed not just the police and the SDF, but overseas military forces as well." Then Kyouya calmly finished explaining Honey to Haruhi,

"In particular, Honey-sempai has been called the dreadnaught of the Haninozuka family, for as long as it's been around, and by the time he was in middle school, he was the national champion in both karate and judo." Honey released an adorable smile in response to their statements. In an attempt to sound as well informed as the other host, Tamaki-san added in,

"Incidentally, Mori-sempai also became the national champion in kendo, when he was in middle school."

"Hey Honey-sempai, Nori, how did you guys find us?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked us in a curious tone, not sure how exactly we had found everyone. We both gave each other a glance, silently agreeing to keep the information about what had happened to ourselves.

"It wasn't hard," replied Honey for both of us, "It didn't take us long to reach the end of the current pool, so we decided to go looking for everyone." I was startled as all of the policy men started to apologize and grovel to Honey.

"We humbly apologize!"

"I am a 2nd generation student of the Ishizuka Dojo!"

"I am a student of the Todoroki Dojo!"

"I'm from the Otake Dojo! We are in your debt!"

"Why? Is something wrong?" Honey asked the police men in his adorable voice, feigning innocence. As if he didn't know how famous he is in the fighting world.

"Yes, sir! We're so sorry! We were completely unaware that we were looking for Haninozuka Mitsukuni, and have committed a terrible offense! Although, even though it may have been an accident, my dojo will take pride in the day that I was able to engage you, Mitsukuni, personally, for generations to come!" I snickered to myself as Honey totally ignored the men, and turned to Takashi-san patting his head while saying,

"Takashi, you did very well protecting Haru-chan. You didn't get lonesome without me around right?" I watched as Takashi-san glanced over at Haruhi, only a little bit surprised when he said,

"I wouldn't say that." I tilted my head, confused by what that meant, but as usual shrugged it off. This type of thing really didn't concern me, it was their lives and not mine; so they could do and say whatever the hell they wanted to. I followed after them as the other hosts started to walk away, lagging behind them just a little bit. As we were walking Hikaru suddenly said,

"You know, maybe next time we should go the beach…"

"…the beach would be nice." I glanced between the two redheads, briefly wondering if they were conspiring against me. The beach was worse then the pool, and if someone had discovered my secret here, then they were bound to discover it at the beach.

"You idiots, Haruhi wouldn't be interested in that." Despite my worries about going to the beach, I had to chuckle as Haruhi corrected him in a sharp voice,

"I might not mind going to the beach. This obviously artificial location may not be any fun, but the beach would be nice. It's pretty there." I chuckled quietly to myself as Tamaki-san suddenly declared,

"All right, you got it! Next, we go to the beach!"

"We're all going to the beach next. That will be fun, huh?" I glanced up at Honey, who was currently resting on Takashi-san's shoulder, as he spoke mostly to Takashi-san. In response to Honey's question Takashi-san responded with the single response of,

"Yeah."

"What about you Nori? Do you like the beach?" I lazily turned to look at Haruhi, who had asked me the question.

"I'm not big on swimming due to my family tradition, but it sounds like fun. But personally I can't wait to get home and change." I raised an eyebrow in confusion as Kaoru and Hikaru suddenly turned to give me their creepy grins.

"You aren't backing out of our dare, are you?" Frowning, I asked them,

"I don't get to go home and change first?" They gave me a shrug in response, as well as telling me,

"Well if you want to break the dare you can."

"Besides we have clothes for you at our house." I tried, and failed, to suppress a shudder; I had a bad feeling about this, and lately my bad feeling had been spot on. Somehow I don't think this is going to end well for me...

* * *

**C-H-A-N:** So I've also decided to have a chapter with Mori and Nori bonding, any thoughts? And I'm still brain storming for Tamaki too, so if anyone has any new suggests I'll still take them :D

I enjoy having feedback from my readers, it helps me come up with ideas, so please leave a review!~


	17. Chapter 17

**C-H-A-N:** Wow, it's been a little while since I updated. I'm still trying to update regularly, but for some reason that's hard for me to do... Anyways, sorry guys, I honestly meant to work on this over my spring break, but I was sick for part of it, and the other part I had no time to write ^.^"

I also watched the new Doctor Who episode, which is still confusing, which inspired me to work on my unpublished fanfic for that, which eventually will be posted if anyone watches Doctor Who. So sadly that also took away from my writing on this story.

But here's a new chapter! I hope it's okay, I slightly forgot what I was fully planning, but then remembered some of what I wanted to do so we'll see how the next few chapters go... So let me know what you think!

OH! And a few people have asked who Nori's love interest is. To clear that up, unless Nori decides to change my mind, she will end up with Kaoru. But sometimes my characters have a total mind of their own, so there is a slim, ver slim, chance that it might change. Sorry for any confusion guys!

* * *

**i'mthenewCAKEPIG **: Haha it's totally okay, because you're back now! :] And the pairing is supposed to be with Kaoru, but Noir really isn't an overly emotional person so it'll take sometime before that actually starts happening, but I have some fun plans for them :] And I firmly believe that Haruhi and Tamaki are adorable, so they'll still be a pairing... I might bring in more OC's for other pairings, but I haven't decided yet ^.^"

**Spot'sGalFrom1899** : Haha they really are, but at the same time they are pretty awesome :] Thanks!~

**emiko-emelia**: Haha I rather enjoy that word too~ Yeah, I'm pretty sure they both thought it was awkward, but it had to be done. Plus I kinda enjoy torturing my characters from time to time xD I happen to enjoy their antics, and yes they love making everyone's lives miserable and even more so towards Nori as the series goes on longer :] Haha it has so much suspense, and Nori sure hates the water, she's not looking forward to the beach ;D It's suppose to be Kaoru, but Nori might fight that a bit along the way ;D

**Beau Mercury** : Why thank you! I'm glad you liked it~ Haha yes, I have many things planned for him :] poor art guy xD but yes, I was hoping to have a character that leaves an impression, so luckily he did :)

**Ciel Blanche** : Hm... now it's time to start plotting :] Yes~ I have plans for her and Honey, I just have to actually decide on them xD Yes, but that it's a terrible thing, Kyouya is definitely epic~ Hm... very good idea... I think I might have a good idea on how to bring in the father part in too! And yes, that's defietely going to be brought back it too! I have certain parts planned out, and that's one of them ;D

**SOME ONE YA DONT KNOW** : Well, my thought on it was that Nori was just fighting them on the side, and that they all already knew that she was a fighter, not to mention that Haruhi was very shocked that Honey is a fighter. Does that make any sense? I'm not always the best with my wording ^,^" You, my amazing review, have given me a brilliant plot idea!~ I can't wait til I get to write that now~ So thank you for the idea! :D

**Ryle Culler **: Thank you!~ I'm glad to hear you like it! :)

**XxMichyBabyxX **: Thank you! :]

**falconkickyeah () **: Oh good! I'm glad to know you like Nori~ (and the story) :D

* * *

**C-H-A-N: **Okay I just have to say, you guys are all simply amazing! I honestly cannot believe that this story has gotten over 50 reviews! That's more then I thought any of my stories would get! And it makes me ridiculously happy~ I honestly wanted to celebrate, but even I'm not quite that odd. Maybe if we reach 100 reviews I will xD But I just wanted to thank you guys so much! You motivate me to write, and honestly if there weren't so many of you guys reviewing, and leaving such amazing reviews, then there wouldn't be nearly as many chapters written. So thanks to all of you!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

I continued to glare at the clothes in front of me, not happy in the least with Kaoru and Hikaru. Did they think this was some kind of joke?  
"Come on Nori, you've been in there way too long."

"Is this a joke? Because it's not funny!" I could hear the two chuckle, amused by my anger.

"No, it's not a joke Nori, now come out before we come in." I turned my glare towards the door, blaming the two for my misery.

_I glanced over at the two red heads, wondering what I should say to them. My eyes shifted away from them, seeing as they were whispering to each other, and down towards the swirl patterned towel I was sitting on to avoid getting the limo seat wet. I sure hope they have the bandages I need at their house, or I could be in real trouble. I had already used my current bandages twice, and I was lucky that they had stayed on so well the second time._

_ "Hey you guys said you had clothes for me, right?" They stopped whispering to each other, and turned to give me shocked looks, as if they had forgotten I was in the car with them. After a brief moment of silence, and confusion, they nodded their heads. "Then do you mind if I take a shower as well? I hate the feel of pool water, and it totally makes my hair look gross." The two red heads glanced at each other, before bursting out into laughter. I frowned, actually more realistically I pouted, as they continued to laugh while clutching their stomachs. "What the hell is so funny?" When they finally stopped laughing, Kaoru finally responded,_

_ "You just sounded a lot like a girl, that's all." I frowned at them, upset by his comment,_

_ "Just cause I was raised like a guy, doesn't change the fact that I am, in fact, a girl." Kaoru looked like he was going to respond, until the car stopped, and the driver opened the door._

_ "Master Kaoru, Master Hikaru, we've arrived home." I sighed, shaking my head at the two red heads, before climbing out of the car._

I decided to just go along with them, because in reality the pale green dress in front of me wasn't that bad. The only thing I was currently having issues with was the bra, I hadn't used one in years, so I didn't really remember how to use it.

"Are we going to have to come in Nori?" I shuddered, glancing at the door; worried that they would actually come in.

"No! I'm working on it…" I sighed, picking it up and staring for a moment, before starting to get dressed. A good ten minutes later I stood in front of the mirror, staring at myself. The dress was a lime green, which slowly faded into a darker green, with thick one-inch straps holding it up until it reached my knees where it ended. It wasn't an extraordinary dress, but it was still a dress; though it made me wonder what the two had planned, and if they were going to make me wear other dresses. I gave an odd squeak when I noticed that the door was opening, and was ridiculously glad that I had just finished changing.

"Oh good, you're done changing." I shrieked and grabbed the closest thing to me, which just so happened to be a bottle of soap, before chucking it towards them and shouting,

"If you didn't know that, why the hell did you come in!" I glared at the two, only slightly happy as the bottle hit Kaoru in the face. Kaoru winced lightly, before picking up the bottle and setting it back on the counter, while Hikaru gave me a shrug. They then both said,

"You were taking too long Nori." I sighed, counting to ten in my head and letting the anger leave my body.

"Whatever, so what exactly am I supposed to do? And why am I wearing a dress?" They gave me their creepy grin, before they gave me a response; one that continued to confuse me further then I already was.

"Shouldn't that be obvious? You're our toy!" I gave them a confused look, not understanding what that was suppose to mean, before shrugging and deciding that it wasn't worth my time or energy to figure it out. If I needed to know, then I'd figure it out later when I needed to know. "Come on, it's time for us to do your hair and make-up Nori." I raised an eyebrow at them, but obediently followed them out of the bathroom, and into the guest room they had prepared for me. They then forced me into a plush chair that was near the vanity, leaving me shocked. My jaw snapped, in an attempt to bite, at Kaoru when he reached over to take out my eyebrow piercing.

"Try that again, and you'll be missing a finger. That goes for you too Hikaru." They gave an odd glace, that I couldn't decipher, at each other, before shrugging as if they didn't care. From then it was a whirlwind of confusion, for me at least. It would be a complete lie to say that I know anything about make-up. All I know is that when they were done I looked very different from how I usually did. They had used some cream powder to make my face all one color, covering any blemishes, before putting on what I believe was a light shade of blush. They also put some type of lip-gloss on my lips, and a shiny eyeshadow on my eyelids. Okay, so maybe I do know a little bit about make-up, but only the very basic names, and what my sister had talked about. They also put a wig on my head, making my short red hair hidden under a shoulder length red wig. I opened my mouth to make a comment about how good the twins were with make-up, when there was a sudden knock on the door. Kaoru then went to the door, and pulled it open.

"Master Kaoru, Master Hikaru, you have a guest waiting downstairs." The two glanced at each other, another look I didn't quite understand, but for some reason it worried me.

"Okay, we'll be down in a moment." The butler then left, and the two rounded on me, before roughly grabbing my arms and dragging me with them to the front door. I gave a look of horror as I saw who was waiting at the door.

"It's about time, we need to get started on our project." I turned to the two boys holding my arms, a violent glare on my face. How dare they do something like this! "Wait… Nori? Is that you?" I turned my head, noticing a surprised look on her face, but she didn't seem to shocked at the moment. I released a nervous laugh, wincing lightly at what was happening.

"Surprise Haruhi…"

* * *

**C-H-A-N:** Random question. I'm briefly considering adding a new OC, because I feel like I can't leave Hikaru alone in the end of the story, and I was wondering what you guys thought? Like I said just a minor thought, and I might decide against it later, but I wanted to know your opinions~ Also if I do add an OC, then she probably wouldn't show up for awhile, or have a huge role unless I write a side story for her. If I add an OC that is. So any opinions? :]


	18. Chapter 18

**C-H-A-N:** Wow, I'm so sorry for the lack of updation guys. It's been nearly, what, a month? I'm sorry that it took so long to get this out. And it's pretty much a filler chapter too. But I had some writers block with this chapter, because it's not too relevant to the plot... Not that theres a huge thick plot in this story... Not to mention my life keeps getting more busy the closer it gets to graduation, but hey I only have like two weeks left. Or 22 days, but two weeks sounds better. Oh! And I started a blog, if any of you are interested in that I can post it on here.

Again, sorry it's taken so long, but I finally got off my butt and wrote the chapter, so hopefully the next update won't be as long since I'm back on track with the plot/show. :]

* * *

**i'mthenewCAKEPIG:** Haha naturally, you review I can't be mad about that :] Yeah, I like that idea, and I agree it is a little over done, and I already did that in another one of my stories so I feel like that wouldn't be nearly as good. It's a good idea, and if I do what I'm think I will (at the moment) then she probably will be someone Nori's met once or twice before :] Well the dress was pretty much just me figuring that the twins would take the chance to dress her up when they could, not to mention they just enjoy torturing Nori ;D

**Adorkable93:** Yeah, they can be a little bit mean to Nori... well everyone actually xD But I think of it as a sign that they like those people, since it's mostly teasingly mean :] Yeah I know what you mean, I don't like too many OC's myself, but we'll see how that goes though, I might change my mind, it happens a lot with this story xD

**BookwormStrawberry: **Yay! I'm so glad that you like the story! Thanks for the review!~ :]

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

"So you dress up like a man due to your family tradition, correct?" I was currently sitting in what I assumed to be the dining room, Haruhi sitting across from me, Hikaru was sitting next to Haruhi with a bored look on his face, and Kaoru was sitting across from his brother, meaning that he was currently sitting next to me. I momentarily stopped glaring at Kaoru and Hikaru, and turned my attention to Haruhi, nodding my head in conformation. "Then what's the big deal? Can we please get started on our project now?" I sighed heavily, silently thanking Haruhi in my head. I jumped lightly as Kaoru and Hikaru made a sound that I assume was suppose to a 'wrong answer' noise. I then turned to glare at them again, annoyed that they had Haruhi come here to discover my secret under the idea that we were going to work on our project, and then not work on it at all.

"We still need to dress up Nori more! It's not like she'll let us do this again." I rolled my eyes at the two, before sending Haruhi a sympathetic look.

"I did foolishly agree to be their 'toy' for the weekend, so there isn't much I can do Haruhi, sorry."

"It's okay Nori, it's not like this is your fault." I nodded slightly, shifting my eyes between the two devils and Haruhi before stating,

"I know it isn't, but I still feel bad that you came all the way out here, not to be able to work on the project." Once more my eyes darted back to the two devils, my hands twitching nervously, before I rested my eyes on my hands. "Maybe… Maybe we should take Haruhi out to dinner, to make up for her coming out here? I... I can treat if I need to, but I feel bad." I shyly lifted my eyes, only to see devious expressions on Hikaru and Kaoru's faces. I nearly cringed, upon realizing that they had some crazy idea in their heads. Within a minute, the two had grabbed onto Haruhi and my arms, and started dragging us up the stairs.

"What a brilliant idea Nori!"

"Why don't we help you two get ready?" I gave the two a glare, upon realizing that they were using this as an excuse to dress up Haruhi, and quite possibly brag to Tamaki-san. Though they seemed to either not notice the fact that Haruhi and I were glaring holes into their heads, or were simply ignoring it. They tossed us into the bedroom, following in after us as Haruhi landed on the bed, and I landed on the floor. I noticed them lock the door, though I wasn't sure why, before going over to the closet, and pulling out two outfits. One was a light pink dress; it had one-inch straps to hold it up, and fell to be around Haruhi's knees, and my lower thighs. It looked to be pretty plain; the only thing on it was a stretchy band that would fall about under the chest area, which had a simple pink flower on it. The other dress was about the same style, but in a dark green color, it had the same band but without the flower, and it had some barely visible black swirls on the bottom of it. I continued to give the dresses a blank stare; I might have thought they was pretty, but there was no way I was going to let Kaoru or Hikaru know that, they would find some way to make it work against me.

"The pink dress is for Haruhi," I moved my eyes to glance at Hikaru for a brief second, before coming to the conclusion that the green dress was meant for me.

"And the green dress is for Nori." A smile appeared on my face before I could stop it, before I forced it away. I then moved forward, mentally scolding myself for the gleeful feeling I had about wearing a dress again, and grabbed the pink dress.

"Think fast Haruhi!" I then threw the dress at her, making the two red heads gasp at me in horror. Before the two could start scolding me about how the dress was 'nice' or 'expensive', I grabbed my own dress and set it on the bed. I then tugged on their arms, and tossed them out of the door that Haruhi had opened for me.

"Well, we do need to get changed, right? We can't very well change with you two in here." Hikaru raised his right eyebrow at me while simply stating,

"You didn't have an issue with it before." My face instantly flushed, and I stood for a moment much like a fish would when pulled onto land.

"That was different! I had my bandages, and tanktop on! Not a bra!" The two chuckled at me, making me blush even more. It's not my fault I'm not use to these types of situations, after all it wasn't often that I got to be a girl. "S-shut up!" I then slammed the door in their faces, and twirled around to face Haruhi. I smiled before stating,

"We should probably get changed shouldn't we? Because I don't know about you, but I'm starving." She raised an eyebrow at me, or maybe at my red face, before shrugging and starting to head to the bathroom. "I can change in the bathroom if you'd rather, I don't mind." She gave me a shrug saying,

"It' okay Nori, I really don't mind at all."

"Well if you're certain." She gave me a nod before shutting the door. I then moved my hands in a awkward position, in a vain attempt to reach the zipper on my dress, before shifting to another awkward position with my arm bent over my shoulder. After a few minutes I finally had the dress off, wondering how the hell I had gotten it on without help. I then went to then bed and picked the dress up. I examined it for a moment, before realizing that there wasn't an awkward zipper on the dress, I gave a silent cheer in my head, before sliding the dress on over my head. I sprinted over to the mirror to look at the dress, and I have to say that it looked good; those two really do know their fashion. I giggled, twirling in my dress, only to giggle some more as the dress spun with me.

"You seem to be enjoying this Nori." A gasp escaped my lips as I turned to nervously look at Haruhi. She gave me an amused grin, or what I took to be an amused grin.

"W-well… It isn't often that I get to be a girl, so I enjoy it when I can." Giving me a small frown she asked,

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's been a good year since I got to dress up like a girl. My mom use to take me to photoshoots, and dress me up and all that, but she really doesn't do that anymore. But it doesn't bother me as much as it use to, probably because Aru has so much fun with it." I was a little sad that my mom didn't think of me as a girl anymore, at all, but Aru had a lot of fun with it so I could bear with it for another three years.

I jumped, startled, before I discovered I was now on the floor. From my spot on the floor I glared at the two that had just slammed the door open. Once the two stopped staring at Haruhi, they noticed I was on the floor and started to laugh like it was the funniest thing that they had ever seen. Sighing in defeat I stood up, still glaring at them.

"It's not that funny you two."

"Yes it is!" My face flushed, as it seems to do a lot around these two, before I grabbed onto Haruhi's arm and started dragging her out the door with me.

"Come on Haruhi, we're going to dinner without these two!" She gave a chuckle at my response, following me to the front door, where we waited for Hikaru and Kaoru. I sure hope that the rest of this weekend isn't quite so exciting.

* * *

**C-H-A-N: **So I think I may have decided what to do with the whole 'adding in a new character' thingy. I'm thinking that what I might do is have a character show up once or twice in this story, and the have a short sequel story after the show ends. But that might change if I decide it doesn't work for the story. But the idea is growing on me a little bit...


	19. Chapter 19

**C-H-A-N:** Hey guys! Two chapter's in one week, I'm on a roll. So this chapter is another filler like chapter, and at first I really liked it, but now I'm starting to think it's a little bit spazzy, so please let me know if it's okay, or if I should go back and re-write/edit it *puppydogeyes*

Uh... Not much that I feel like I need to say here... Which is odd because usually I have a lot to say before starting a chapter... Oh well I guess that's not a bad thing... Well, enjoy the chapter! (I hope.)

* * *

**Spot'sGalFrom1899:** Thanks! I'm glad you liked it :]

**SOME ONE YA DONT KNOW:** Well, Nori was still wearing her wig, but she managed to distract the twins by running away with Haruhi, so Haruhi lucked out and didn't have to wear make-up or a wig... So just Nori had the wig :]

**BookwormStrawberry:** I agree! And she's going to be, hopefully, getting some more girly moments the longer the story goes on... Or that's the idea anyways ^~^" Yeah I don't like them either... and they're my own OC's!

**Ciel Blanche:** Yeah that was my thought, I don't want poor Hikaru to be left alone. But due to the needing drama (and needing to include the Haruhi drama from the show) I can't actually have anything happen with an OC, so if I add one in the way I have planned she can't come in until much later :\

But don't worry, there will be more drama, I have it planned out, and that's part of the plan once Nori gets a little closer to Kaoru :] And thanks for the advice, I'm definitely going to try to have the right amount of drama, cause personally I hate when stories are purely drama xD

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

The good thing about the end of the weekend was that I was no longer Hikaru and Kaoru's toy; the bad thing was that I was now their doll. Apparently this was because it was so much fun to make me dress up, and to do my hair and make-up. Or at least that's what the two brother's had told me. And I suppose I was more willing to be dressed up then Haruhi was, not that I was going to let them dress me up again anytime soon. But the rest of the weekend had gone relatively smooth, by some magic dinner had gone okay, and we even got to work on the group project for a hour or so, which was much more time then I thought we would spend working on it. Other then that the weekend had consisted of Kaoru and Hikaru giving me outfits to wear along with them doing my make-up, and me cooking a few meals for them, even though I suck at cooking anything outside of pasta and grilled cheeses. The only major downside about this weekend was that when Kaoru said the whole weekend, he had meant the **whole** weekend. Which was why I was now glaring across the limo at the two boys seated in front of me. And I didn't stop glaring at them until the limo halted to a stop, and I leapt out of the limo. Within seconds I was deaf, due to the fangirls screeching Kaoru and Hikaru's names, which disturbed me to know that they had their limo memorized. I paused in my stalking away, blinking in confusion, when the girls started muttering out things such as,

"Huh, what's Nori doing with the twins?"

"Do you suppose that there's some type of three way relationship between the two?" I pinpointed the three girls that I was hearing, not recognizing them at all.

"Like a love triangle! That'd be so cool!" I shuddered lightly, hoping to get out of there as quickly as possible, only to be stopped by Kaoru and Hikaru as usual.

"Aw Nori, how could you leave so quickly?" I gave Kaoru a glance from the corner of my eyes, not liking where this seemed to be going, because it seems like him and Hikaru had heard the same conversation I had just heard.

"Could it be that you're embarrassed to be seen with us after the weekend we had?" I turned around, flushing brightly, to glare at them and while leaning in closer to them mutter out,

"Oh I bet you two are enjoying my pain, aren't you?" Blush still in place, I pulled back before deciding that I could also play this game. I averted my eyes towards the ground, and tried to make my face look as shy as possible, before I spoke up in a voice that would be barely heard by the girls around me who were clinging to our every motion. "I-it was an amazing weekend… But you two belong together, we just wouldn't last!" Giving my exclamation I turned around quickly, running away from the twins, somehow managing to make my eyes look watery. Somehow this was going to bite me in the ass, but it had been surprisingly fun to play along with their act. But now I was stuck keeping it up until I could figure a way to get out of it.

I was suddenly on the ground, a place I seem to be a lot as of lately. I blinked a few times, only slightly disorientated, as I glanced up seeing blue pants in front of my eyes.

"Watch where you're going!" The smooth, angry, voice seemed oddly familiar to me. His tone of voice set something off in me as I jumped up, glaring into his bright blue eyes.

"Look, that might have been my fault, but you don't have to be so damn rude about it, I mean you could have at least helped me up or something!" He returned my glare, seeming to dislike my attitude, with some of his black hair falling into his eyes. I then noticed that he had a splotch of bright pink paint on his cheek. It was that splotch of paint that made me realize exactly who I was talking to. I chuckled silently to myself, before calmly interrupting his angry rant about how I was actually the rude one,

"Hello Makoto-san, it's nice to see you too." He paused for a moment, momentarily confused by my statement, before a spark of recognition went through his eyes.

"Oh Suzuki, Nori, right?" I nodded my head, smiling brightly at him. We may have only met once, but he had made quite the impression on me, from what little I knew about him I liked him, and it helped his case that he was cute. Not that it actually mattered that he was cute.

"Just Nori is okay, unless you prefer to call me by my first and last name." Makoto-san chuckled in a low chuckle, which brought a smirk to my face.

"Then you should call me Makoto, no san. That's just not my thing, okay?" He flashed me a smile, which made my heart speed up ever so slightly.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say." I waved my hand in a dismissive manner, trying to avoid blushing at something so trivial. I glanced back over at the paint splotch, muttering out, "You have some pink paint on your face." Makoto met my eye, a confused expression covering his face as he let out a questioning,

"Huh?" I sighed, before bringing my finger up to my mouth, and licking my thumb. I then brought my hand up to his face and rubbed the spot where the splotch was. I grinned as soon as I moved my hand away, noticing that I had successfully removed the paint from his cheek.

"Success!" My face flushed as soon as I saw the blush on Makoto's face, as well as noticing tat his eyes were open wide in shock. "Ah sorry! That was probably uncalled for…" I was unable to meet his eyes, only just realizing that what I did was probably very awkward for him.

"No, it's okay Nori, I don't mind. In fact I had totally forgotten that pink paint was still there, and I probably would have gone all day without realizing it, so you saved me some embarrassment." In my own embarrassment I managed to mumble out,

"If you say so…" Suddenly there was a hand on my chin, pulling it up so that I would be forced to meet Makoto's eyes.

"I do say so. Anyways, I actually came up here to find you." My own eyes widened as I heard what he said, surprised that he would be looking for me when we had only met once.

"R-really? Why's that?"

"Because I wanted to know if you would come to the art room during lunch. The art club usually comes by, and I want them to meet our newest member, plus this way you could talk to Mrs. Saylor." I gasped like a fish out of water, and my face flushed in anger. Newest member? When had I agreed to this? I gave a glare in his direction, and pulled out of his loose grasp on my chin.

"I told you, I can't join your club, so what's with this newest member crap?" I frowned at him, while he flashed me an arrogant smirk.

"Because you enjoy art. And I know you'll join, no matter how much you protest. So I'll see you at lunch, right?" He even had the nerve to wink at me! Granted it managed to make me blush but still…

"Fine… But only because I need to talk to Mrs. Saylor!" He laughed at me, before he finally disappeared from my sights. And once I could no longer see him I stalked off to class, grumbling about how it was Kaoru and Hikaru's faults that I was acting so girly. This was the reason I didn't dress up like a girl, and this was a very good reminder of why my parents didn't allow me to ever be a girl.

* * *

**C-H-A-N:** So... please review! Because I'm on the edge with this chapter, and if you guys don't like it, or if it does seem to be too spazzy, then I'm going to change it... So please **please** let me know what you guys think!


	20. Chapter 20

**C-H-A-N:** Okay, you guys are plain awesome! I was so sure that the last chapter wasn't awesome, but you guys didn't think so! You all were so nice about it! Though the not liking it might have been from writing at like one am ^~^"

Anyways, thank you so much! I appreciate everyone who's been reviewing, favoriting, and/or subscribing, it really makes my day, and also makes me want to work on the story!

And, **in the beginning it's in third person, not first**, just so you know and aren't confused when you start to read it, and after that it goes back to Nori's POV.

So... I'm pretty sure I had something else to say, something that actually was about/for the story, but I can't remember it, so I guess it wasn't too important? I sure hope not... Oh well, if I remember I'll make sure to let you guys know :)

Side note: I only have two more days of classes left! Though I still have finals after that, and about a week after that until graduation... But it's still super exciting none-the-less! Just thought I'd share my excitement! :D

* * *

**Ciel Blanche:** Yeah, he's oddly fun to write/write about, so I'm glad I finally got to bring him back in :) Eh... Yeah he does come off as creeperish, but I'm hoping this part does what it's suppose to do and shows that he's just cocky, not creepy, but we'll see if it actually does that because as fun as he is he's still slightly creeperish... Oh? Well I guess that's a good thing given how I was so unsure about that chapter ^~^"

**kandiQ:** Aw thanks! I'm so glad to know that it wasn't quite as bad as I thought it was :) And yes, that's quite the possibility ;D

**SOME ONE YA DONT KNOW:** Yeah, I quite enjoy that part, it was fun to write :) Haha yeah, the fangirls are sure to enjoy this xD

**Beau Mercury:** I know! I'm so happy he's back in the picture! And so is he ;)

**BookwormStrawberry:** Haha if he's still single by the end then that's totally fine by me ;D

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

"Did you have to be such a creeper Koto?" 'Koto' looked over at the girl in front of him. Said girl was dressed in the bright poofy yellow dress that Ouran private made their female students wear, with a few barely noticeable spots of paint on it, and had her long chest length black hair pulled back into a bun, with noticeable bright pink streaks resting in her hair. Her pale blue eyes rested on the male in front of her, and a noticeable frown was shown on her face.

"Creepy? Was I being creepy? I didn't notice. Besides I'm sure he didn't take it that way." A smirk became prominent on his face as his blue eyes laughed at the girl in front of him. The girl gave a sigh, shaking her head at 'Koto'.

"Yes Makoto, you were being creepy, and as adorable as he is, I'm pretty sure that he isn't stupid; so he definitely noticed Koto." Makoto continued to look at the girl in front of him, still smirking at her. "Care to explain your plan to me? Because he didn't seem to be very willing to join our club." Makoto gave her a simple shrug before telling her,

"Simple. I make him fall for me. He's cute, and he likes art, which is most definitely my type." Once more the girl sighed, but this time she raised an eyebrow at him in an expecting manner.

"And if he isn't gay?" Her question brought a smug smile to the boys face as he told her,

"Oh trust me, he is. Or he's at least bi-sexual. Trust me, I'd know. I've never met a straight guy that cute, not to mention the way he responded to me." She shook her head at him while muttering out,

"Whatever you say Koto." Giving the girl a wink he said,

"Just trust me Ayano, I can tell." The girl heaved a sigh of defeat, starting to walk away from the boy.

"Whatever, the club will love him, that's for sure. Now come on, we don't want to be late for class." At her statement Makoto heaved his own sigh, before tailing after Ayano.

**Nori's POV**

My left knee jiggled in place as I stared at the clock. It was almost lunchtime, and I was really excited about lunchtime; n-not because I'd be seeing Makoto, because I most definitely was not excited about seeing that idiot again. Okay, maybe I was a little excited to see him, but only because he was cute.

The bell suddenly snapped me out of my thoughts as it rang out in a loud shrill. I smiled brightly as I reached into my bag and pulled out my dinner. I stood up, about to make my way to the door, when a hand was suddenly on my shoulder.

"Going somewhere Nori?" I whirled around to see Kaoru, with a confused look on his face. What was with him and Hikaru always stopping me from leaving? I'm beginning to think that it's a hobby of theirs. There had to be a way to get out of this quickly, without explaining to him that I was going to have lunch with a guy. I'd never hear the end of it if I did… I briefly glanced around the room, noticing that the fangirls were currently staring at the two of us, glued to our every word.

"I… I didn't want to cause anymore trouble between you and Hikaru, because I think I caused enough harm this weekend." I gently bit down on my lip after I finished speaking, looking up at Kaoru in a shy manner. For the first time I noticed just how pretty his eyes were, totally random since I was currently trying to escape from him, and it made my heart beat just a beat faster, and brought a blush to my face. Wide-eyed I turned away from him, and rushed out of the room, hoping he hadn't noticed my strange reaction. I shook my head something violently, trying to shake those thoughts away from my mind, before silently making my way to the art hallway.

I hesitated when I reached the door. Why was I doing this? This was a horrible idea. But before I could turn around to leave, the door swung open. I blinked twice, staring at the black haired boy in front of me. I watched as his face changed into an attractive smirk as he recognized me.

"Hey Nori, nervous?" My smile slid into a frown as I stared at him, already annoyed with him.

"No! Why would I be?" My arms crossed as I pushed past him, still frowning at him. The only person in the room, aside from Makoto and myself, was a girl. Her hair black and pink hair was pulled up into a bun, so I assume that it was long, and when I walked into the room her pale blue eyes met my own and a smile appeared on her face.

"You were right Koto, he's much cuter up close!" I blinked in confusion at her statement, before realizing that she was more or less complementing me. So before Makoto could respond, in an unsure voice, I responded,

"Thanks?" And as she was squealing about 'how cute I was acting' I realized exactly what she said, 'cuter in person'. Doesn't that mean that Makoto thinks I'm cute? That also means that he was talking about me… I could feel my face flush, but I wasn't quite sure if it was from embarrassment or anger, as I turned around to glare at Makoto in a probably less then threatening manner. "And just what have you been saying about me?" To my surprise Makoto blushed, and wouldn't quite meet my eyes, which made me wonder just what he had told this girl.

"Just that our newest member is a cute little freshman." I took two steps toward him, and narrowed my eyes. Hadn't I told him I wasn't joining his club?

"I already told you that I can't join your club."

"And I already told you that you'll join no matter what." We all stood in silence as I continued to glare at Makoto, while he continued to give me a smug grin. One that seemed to scream that he knew something I didn't. Not a minute later another squeal stretched across the room as the girl shouted out,

"You two are so adorable!" Didn't I get enough of this at the Host Club? I thought I had gotten away from that by coming here, but apparently not. With that thought in mind I turned around, flashing her the best smile I could, and said,

"Hello, I'm Suzuki Nori, nice to meet you." I watched as she smiled in a bright bubbly fashion before answering me with,

"Hello Nori, I'm Madoka Ayano, and I'm addicted to cute things." Well that explains the squealing at least, I'm comforted to know that she isn't a fangirl or something.

"And our newest member sure is cute, isn't he?" I squirmed as Makoto's arms wrapped around my shoulders, silently worried that his hands might drop down and feel the bandages.

"So Makoto, what's the deal with this whole 'new member' crap? Ayano said the kid was coming by now, so is he?" Seconds later his eyes landed on me, still in Makoto's arms. An awkward silence fell as his eyes twitched between Makoto's face and my own, making me even more uncomfortable then I already was. Due to my increasing uncomfortable-ness, I shook Makoto off of my shoulders and smiled uneasily at the brown haired boy while introducing myself.

"I'm Suzuki Nori, and regardless of what that idiots been telling you, I'm not joining the art club. I only came today so I could talk to Mrs. Saylor." He raised an eyebrow at me, an amused grin on his face as he glanced at Makoto.

"Hisoka Ryo, nice to meet you. And just so you Mrs. Saylor is-"

"So this is the boy you've been rambling to Ayano and I about?" I blink, shifting my eyes behind Ryo-san, only just now noticing the boy behind him. I observed him silently, taking in his red hair and green eyes.

"Hello, I'm Suzuki Nori, pleasure to meet you." I shifted uneasily when his eyes didn't even shift to me, even when he introduced himself his eyes stayed trained on Makoto.

"Kyou Aki. So Koto, what the hell did you tell the poor boy to make him come? Because from what you said before, he wasn't willing to come even if hell froze over.

"He came of his own free will, thank you very much." I raised an eyebrow at Makoto after he spoke. I guess it was, but he also forced me into coming in an odd way.

"Bull shit. Now what did you do?" I then noticed the gleeful expression on Ryo-san's face as he turned towards Aki-san, and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Clearly I was missing something here, and I don't have a clue what it is…

"I know what it was Aki!" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Makoto glaring at Ryo-san, which confused me further. "He told Nori that he could talk to Mrs. Saylor."

"But Mrs. Saylor isn't even here today…"

"What!" I screeched, anger coarsening though my veins. Why the hell did Makoto tell me that then? He can't be that desperate to have me in his club, can he? "She isn't even here today? You can't want me in club that bad, can you?" Makoto then pulled his face into a puppy dog pout that could rival Tamaki-san's, which was at an impressively high level.

"I just wanted you to be present for one of our club meetings…" Club meeting? Oh no… I raced toward the door, rushing to get to the stairs, muttering out loud,

"Crap, Kyouya-san's going to kill me for being late to our meeting!"

"I'm so sorry that I'm late Kyouya-san!" I paused in my apologizing as soon as I noticed that there were a crazy amount of bathing suits, female bathing suits, littering the room. "What's going on here?" I raised an eyebrow at my club, curious why the hell there were so many bathing suits.

"Apparently we're going on a beach trip, and the twins decided it would be a good idea to bring all their mother's new bathing suits for me." I sighed, while shaking my head in disbelief. Only those two would do something like that.

"It's a good thing that we don't have club at the moment, or they would be giving your secret away. They really aren't very cautious, are they?" With a bored look on her face, Haruhi answered me with a shrug.

"It sure doesn't seem like it." I paused, my mind just realizing that Haruhi said we were going to the beach. Well crap. This just isn't my day, is it? First Makoto lies to me to get me to the art room, and now I find out we're going to the beach. Hesitantly I asked Haruhi,

"You said we're going to the beach?" She nodded, while giving me an odd look, not sure why I seemed so hesitant to the idea. "Did they say when?" Maybe, if I'm lucky, I can get out of it. Maybe father will be having a tournament or something…

"We've decided to go in two weeks Nori, and do not worry I already called your parents and they agreed to let you go." I turned in horror to look at Kyouya-san. Wait… How did he get my phone number? Even better how did he get my parents to agree? Actually, I don't think I want to know. I released a sigh before stating,

"Whatever."

"I bet you're secretly excited to go Nori." Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I asked them,

"Why would you ever think that?" Both of the red heads gave me a cocky smirk while simply stating,

"Because you'll get to see the two of us shirtless again." The nerves in my cheeks prickled as I felt the blush on my cheeks. I twirled on my feet, and took swift steps towards the door while yelling,

"You two are impossible!"


	21. Chapter 21

**C-H-A-N:** Okay, so I updated the ending. As **Ciel Blanche **pointed out to me the ending of the last chapter was abrupt, and along with that I was having total writers block. So to fix that I added on to the ending of the last chapter and started where I wanted to in this chapter. Also, I figure I needed TamakixNori bonding time, as well as I felt skipping two weeks entirely just wasn't right for this story, so the beach isn't happening for another chapter or two. I also went ahead and put the new ending in this chapter too. Sorry guys, but it's important!~ I also thought I would have Tamaki find out Nori's secret, but in the end decided against that for now. I have plans for that, fun plans :D

Also, I'm terribly sorry for the lack of updates lately. But I've been super busy... I can't believe I start college in a month! It's so weird, but I might get lucky and have more writing time at college :)

And on another note (on this really long note) **YOU GUYS ROCK**. Honestly, you guys who review are just too nice to me. All of your review make me so happy, and I'm so glad that you all seem to like my story. Your reviews pretty much made me get off my ass and finish writing this chapter. So in short, I just wanted to let you reviewers know you are awesome, and I'm so glad you're enjoying this story.

* * *

Beau Mercury: I know... I'm rather sad about it, but it has to be for the story to work... plus he does think Nori's a guy... But don't worry I'm sure they can work it out! Maybe... Regardless I have many plan for him, he won't just be dropped xD

SOME ONE YA DONT KNOW: Haha glad you think it's funny :)

xOxO Lost Angel OxOx: Yay! I'm glad you think it's going okay, I was a little worried that it was moving a touch slow xD Well.. I hope chapter 21 doesn't disappoint you! :D  
Ciel Blanche: Yeah... He is, but I quite enjoy him. He's just so different from the other characters I write, so it's a nice change :) Ah good idea! I even know how to work that in :D And yeah... it was causing me quite a bit of writers block, so I fixed that... You are quite right about the abrupt ending, but hopefully it's a little bit better now :]

Swirl-spill: Yeah, pretty much. She's just doomed, poor Nori is surrounded by crazy boys xD

OHSHC 3: I'm so glad you like it! Wow... again? You must enjoy it a lot, I'm glad you like it so much :D Well I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much xD

Quietjay21: Aw, thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story, and my plot :] Yeah, Tamaki will take longer then the rest, as usual, but I haven't decided on Takashi... That might be soon xD I'm so glad you like it, and find it interesting~ (hopefully it stays just as interesting) :D

* * *

"Crap, Kyouya-san's going to kill me for being late to our meeting!"

"I'm so sorry that I'm late Kyouya-san!" I paused in my apologizing as soon as I noticed that there were a crazy amount of bathing suits, female bathing suits, littering the room. "What's going on here?" I raised an eyebrow at my club, curious why the hell there were so many bathing suits.

"Apparently we're going on a beach trip, and the twins decided it would be a good idea to bring all their mother's new bathing suits for me." I sighed, while shaking my head in disbelief. Only those two would do something like that.

"It's a good thing that we don't have club at the moment, or they would be giving your secret away. They really aren't very cautious, are they?" With a bored look on her face, Haruhi answered me with a shrug.

"It sure doesn't seem like it." I paused, my mind just realizing that Haruhi said we were going to the beach. Well crap. This just isn't my day, is it? First Makoto lies to me to get me to the art room, and now I find out we're going to the beach. Hesitantly I asked Haruhi,

"You said we're going to the beach?" She nodded, while giving me an odd look, not sure why I seemed so hesitant to the idea. "Did they say when?" Maybe, if I'm lucky, I can get out of it. Maybe father will be having a tournament or something…

"We've decided to go in two weeks Nori, and do not worry I already called your parents and they agreed to let you go." I turned in horror to look at Kyouya-san. Wait… How did he get my phone number? Even better how did he get my parents to agree? Actually, I don't think I want to know. I released a sigh before stating,

"Whatever."

"I bet you're secretly excited to go Nori." Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I asked them,

"Why would you ever think that?" Both of the red heads gave me a cocky smirk while simply stating,

"Because you'll get to see the two of us shirtless again." The nerves in my cheeks prickled as I felt the blush on my cheeks. I twirled on my feet, and took swift steps towards the door while yelling,

"You two are impossible!"

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"What the hell do you want Tamaki-san?" Once my grumpy voice reached his ears he flinched, and avoided looking at my angry eyes.

"Y-you said you wanted to spend the day with me today Nori!" The more he talked the more upbeat his voice sounded, which made my eyes soften while I continued to stare at his bright, nearly purple, eyes. He was really excited to spend the day with me, even if it was only for a dare.

"Whatever, just come in." I pivoted on my heels before walking away towards the stairs. He hesitated for a moment, before he stepped into my house, took off his shoes and followed after me much like a puppy dog would. I trotted up the stairs, and down the hall with Tamaki-san close on my heels, until we reached the door to my room. The door itself was plain white, with my name written on it in a curly writing in black paint. My right hand wrapped around the handle of the door, before I twisted it to the right and pushed in on it, forcing it to open. In my room the walls were painted white, while the carpet was black, and my bedspread was black with white swirled on top of it. Clearly my mother had picked out a black and white theme when she designed my room, the only thing that showed the room belonged to me was the poster of Matt Smith and David Tenant in their roles as the Doctor, from Doctor Who on the back of my door; and the poster of Death the Kid from Soul Eater on the back of my closet door.

"So this is your room? It looks a little… bland." I paused in the center of my room, and spun on my heels to look at Tamaki with a bored look on my face.

"My mother designed my room for me when we moved into this house, she seems to rather enjoy it, so I let her do what she wants to my room."

"Ah." I tugged on my white uniform, which was covered with sweat from training, before I stepped over to my closet and pulled out a pair of black sweats along with a long sleeved shirt.

"Tamaki-san, would you mind terrible if I took a shower, before we hang out? I'm awfully gross at the moment. You can wait in here, or I can show you to the living room if you'd rather."

"I'll just wait here Nori! Please, take your time." I gave him a smile, before walking past him and out the door. I quickly made my way toward the bathroom, striping my clothes as quickly as possible, only slowing down when I had trouble removing the bandages around my chest. I heaved a sigh once they were removed, and turned on the shower.

Ten minutes later I stepped out of the steam, and pulled out a roll of bandages. I took the time to put the bandages around my chest, before I hastily pulled on my baggy clothes. I then tossed the bandages in the trashcan, silently hoping that Tamaki-san wouldn't see them, before I sped walked to my room. I paused before pushing my door open, only to freeze when I entered my room. To my surprise Tamaki-san was standing in front of my little sister, with his hands on her shoulders.

"Then you should fight for him!" I blinked, staring at Tamaki-san as he beamed at Aru. Aru smiled back at him while she shouted,

"You're right Tamaki-san!" Once more I blinked in confusion, lost on this conversation, before I asked them,

"So… What are you to talking about?" They both turned to look at my, with surprised looks on their faces.

"Tamaki-san was talking with me about Chika-san!" Even though I was still very confused, I smiled at her, glad that she had someone to talk to about her crush aside from myself. "He was giving me advice on how I should approach him." I continued to smile at the two, still confused by how this had happened.

"I told her that she should join the club he's part of!" At this point I stopped smiling at them, and stated,

"Only if she has and interest in that club, because you don't want to create a false image of yourself. It's not a good idea to start a relationship with lies."

"That's true too. But you should do something to catch this boys interest!" I sighed, hoping that Tamaki-san wouldn't do anything too drastic with my little sister.

"Well you said he was part of the karate club, right? If you really want to I could show you and Tamaki-san some basic moves." Aru started jumping up and down, pleased by the idea of finally being able to learn some karate moves. Father had banned her from entering our dojo because she is female, but I suppose he thinks it's okay since I'm a 'guy'. I swear my family has all but forgotten that I'm, in reality, a girl. "Tamaki-san, do you think we could go to your house? Our father isn't very keen on Aru learning any type of fighting, or self defense."

"Is it okay for her to learn then?" I felt myself shrug, simply stating,

"What he doesn't know, can't hurt me. Besides I think Aru is old enough to learn a little bit of self defense."

"Okay!" Tamaki-san pumped his hand up in a fist, smiling gleefully before it slowly turned to a look of concentration. "But my house doesn't have any spaces that would be good for this sort of thing." I sighed, briefly wondering how spending a day with Tamaki-san had turned into a day of helping my sister with her crush. But those thoughts were banished when Tamaki-san suddenly said, "I know! We should ask Honey if we can use his house!" While my sister looked confused, she probably didn't know Honey by his nickname, I could feel my own face showing hints of annoyance. Didn't he know that Yasuchika is Honey's brother? "I'll go call him!" And before I could get in a word, Tamaki-san had leapt up, and raced towards the door with his phone at his ear.

"Is he stupid or something?" I turned to look at my sister,

"Quite possibly. Why don't you go get some workout clothes on?" Aru nodded at me, before skipping out of the room with a happy grin stretching across her face. I shook my head, walking over to my hamper to put my dirty clothes from earlier away. I turned to look at the door when I heard it creak open, only to see Tamaki-san beaming at me.

"Honey told me that we can come over!" I gave him small smile, asking him,

"You don't have any sweatpants with you, do you?" I watched him shake his head, not seeming bothered by this in the least. "You can borrow a pair of mine, they'll be a little short, but that's better then getting your jeans all sweaty and gross."

"Ah, you're right Nori! Thank you for letting me borrow your clothes."

"It's no problem Tamaki-san. And thank you for helping out my sister." Tamaki-san opened his mouth to respond but didn't get a chance to when my door creaked open once again. My sister skipped in the room, now wearing a pair of white sweats and a plain black tanktop.

"Riko, Tama-chan, are you two ready to go?"  
"Tamaki-san still needs to change, but why don't we go tell mother that we're going out to our friends house?"  
"Okay Riko!" Aru waited by the door while I went to my closet, and pulled out a pair of sweats and a T-shirt for Tamaki-san. I tossed them to him, and as he caught them I headed towards the door.

Tamaki joined us, luckily after we had finished talking with our mother. He walked over to us, still smiling brightly.  
"Well, shall we get going?" I sighed as my sister bubbly answered,

"Sure Tama-chan!" Well I'm glad someone's excited…


	22. Chapter 22

**C-H-A-N:** Wow, so this chapter actually wasn't anything that I had planned, but I slightly like it... Even if it's short. Sorry about the shortness as well. Well, I've had an exciting last two days. Yesterday I got to go open a debit card, and get shots for college! And today I got to have a job interview! I'm hoping they call back, but seeing as I only have three weeks until I leave for college I don't think I'll be working this summer... But I'm keeping my fingers crossed!  
Anyway enough with my personal life, here's an update for the next week. I should be able to get out another chapter, if not two, because I have nothing but free time for the next week, until the 29th when I'm going to Otakon!  
Sorry to go on about my life again. Anyways, I was originally going to have their day end in this chapter... but that didn't happen, so it'll be another chapter or two until the beach part, which you might view as a good or a bad thing.

I think that's all I had to say? Sorry for the rambling, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**KuramaEnzanBlues: **Thanks!~

**Quietjay21**: Yeah, I quite enjoy that fact! It just works too well with the story :] Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying their interesting bonding :] I'm not sure on Takashi, but I know what I'm doing for Tamaki, and I'm very excited to write it!~ It *should* be highly amusing xD

**Beau Mercury: **He might be... I haven't actually decided on that yet ^.^" But I think I know what's going to happen to him in the end. Both him and Nori will be quite happy by the end, if everything goes as planned xD And I'm glad to know you liked that chapter as well :D

**DarkdemonRaYven**: I'm so glad you love my story! Thanks for reviewing!~ And neither can I!~

**Ciel Blanche**: Yeah, I'm rather glad that I got to properly bring her back into the story... She's pretty fun :) Yeah, I really want to get to that part, it was originally planned to be in this chapter, but it didn't seem to work out that way so it'll have to wait until next chapter, unfortunately.  
Ah I apologize, summer's been so busy D: But I'm back! And quite happy to have the time to write again :D And hopefully this fixes those withdrawals, and don't worry it won't be too long until I update again!~ And I'm quite sure you could, because you're just plan awesome! You're one of my favoritest reviewers! :D

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

I glanced down at Honey as he opened the giant door in front of us with ease. I flashed him a smile while telling him,

"Thank you for having us over Honey, it's very nice of you."

"It's not a problem at all, I'm glad you guys came over to visit! And maybe after we can have some cake!"

"Do you really need to be eating more cake?" I glanced around Honey, and saw a boy that was a few heads taller then Honey; his brown hair layered on his head, and his brown eyes staring at Honey through his glasses. I glanced at Aru thru the corner of my eye, and saw that her face was bright red, in fact if her cheeks became any brighter then they would probably match her bright red hair. Due to the fact that she was blushing this badly, I had to assume that this young boy was her crush, Chika.  
"You can never eat too much cake!" I heaved a sigh upon seeing the disgusted look on Chika's face, and slowly stepped forward. I leaned forward in a small bow and introduced myself to Chika.

"Suzuki Nori, it's pleasure to meet you. You must be Honey's brother, correct?" He stared at me as I lifted my body to be back upright, an awkward silence passed by before he answered me,

"Haninozuka Yasuchika. You're one of Mitsukuni's friends?" I nodded my head at the boy, an idea forming in my head as Aru shyly waved at Chika.

"H-hello Yauchika-san, i-it's n-nice to see you." He then turned his attention towards my sister, and after a moment gave he a small smile telling her,

"Hello to you too Arisu-chan. Pleasure to see you." I could feel my own grin grow as I twisted to look at Tamaki-san, quickly poking him in the side and whispering to him,

"Tamaki-san and Honey, please go along with this." He gave me a very confused look but nodded his head, and Honey gave me a curious look, and nodded his head as well. "Yasuchika, you know karate, right?" He turned his attention to me, staring at me for a moment before he nodded his head in conformation. "Well, Aru here wants to learn a bit of karate for self-defense reasons, and I was wondering if you would mind giving her a demonstration? I know she's seen my fighting style before, and I think it would help for her to see someone else's before learning the basics." I watched silently as he observed my sister, before nodding curtly.

"Arisu-chan, please follow me." I grinned at my sister as she tossed me a blush stained glare in my direction. I grinned even larger when I noticed Tamaki-san giving Aru a thumbs up. I gave her a small shove, softly telling her,

"Don't keep him waiting, and good luck." She continued to give me a glare, it only stopped when she dramatically turned her head away, flinging her hair in my face. I watched, still grinning, as she stomped after Chika. I knew that her glare was gone, and she was smiling like an idiot, due to the fact that she shortly started skipping after Chika. As soon as they were out of sight I turned towards Tamaki-san,

"I'm sorry that I cannot keep my word and show you some of the basic moves, but I find it to be best for the two to be left alone."  
:It's okay Nori! True love cannot be stopped!" I grinned at Tamaki-san glad that he wasn't upset with me.  
"True love?" I glanced over at Honey, wondering what exactly Tamaki-san had told Honey.  
"I don't know what Tamaki-san told you earlier, but in short my sister has a crush on your brother, we thought we'd help her out a little bit. Sorry if this is awkward for you." I gave Honey an awkward grin, not sure how comfortable he was knowing my sister like his brother. But due to the fact he gave me a large grin in response I don't think he was bothered in the least.  
"They'd be cute together! And Chika needs someone to make him laugh." I smiled at Honey, glad he was okay with this. Honey then grabbed onto Tamaki-san and my hands, dragging us into his house, the two of us flailing behind him.  
"Where exactly are you taking us Honey?" I asked him curiously, barely able to keep up with him.  
"We're going to go eat cakie!" I smiled at him, before tugging on his sleeve.  
"Can we slow down a little first? Tamaki-san and I are having trouble keeping up with you."  
"I'm sorry!"  
"It's okay Honey!" I glanced over at Tamaki-san as we spoke in unison, worried about Honey.  
"You're just too fast for us, that's all." He looked up at the two of us, smiling once he saw the two of us nod. "You know what might be more fun then just eating a cake?" The two boys in front of me paused, looking at me in confusion. "Baking a cake of our own!" In an instant Tamaki-san had latched on to my shoulders, gripping on tightly as he shook my entire body back and forth.  
"Like a commoner would!" I hesitated for a moment before nodding my head in conformation. "Yes! I shall bake a magnificent cake for my dearest daughter!"  
"Hey Tamaki-san, why don't we start out by making a cake for ourselves? We can go back to your house later to make a cake for Haruhi, okay? That way the cake you make for her will be perfect." I swear he looked like a puppy dog in that instant, his eyes wide and bright, whole he was smiling largely. "So what do you say Honey? Want to make your own cake?"  
"Sure No-chan! That sounds like so much fun!" I smiled at the little boy, following his skipping form down the hallway with Tamaki-san walking next to me, following Honey as well.  
Once we reached the kitchen, I glanced around, surveying the large bright gleaming kitchen. Tamaki-san seemed to be doing the same as me, while he was grinning largely and nearly jumping up and down. I gave them a grin before stating,

"Well boys, why don't we get started?"

* * *

**C-H-A-N:** Again, I'm sorry that it's short... but if I included the next part then the next chapter would be wayyy to short D:

Also! I was wondering if anyone wants me to write a special chapter from Aru's POV of her time with Chika? Anyone interested? If not I might not end up actually writing ^.^"


	23. Chapter 23

**C-H-A-N:** I'm so sorry that this has taken so long! I went on vacation, and then I started college. I just had my first midterm too! Anyways, college and my friend have pretty much taken up all my time. Oh, and an awesome newish anime I watch call No.6. My friend made me watch it, and it was amazing! Anyways. I'm sorry it took so long, but hopefully I'll have time to write when I go home next weekend for my fall break since all my friends seem to have different days off. But yeah, hopefully I'll have time to write this week, and time to write next weekend, but I make no promises!  
Also, pretty much everyone said they wanted to see an AruxChika chapter, so I'm going to go start on that (I didn't want to start it until I had this chapter finished). So be on the look out for that! I'm not sure what I'll call it, but I'll try post it within the week.

Again, I'm so sorry that it took me this long to write this chapter, but hey, at least I finally finished it, right?

* * *

**KuramaMustangElric:** Aren't they? I feel like they'll be a fun side story :] I know! He's just way too cute sometimes

**Quietjay21: **Haha I'm not so sure that Aru would agree that Nori's helping her though xD yeah it didn't turn out to be as amusing as I had hoped, but I hope it's still entertaining! And thanks! I'm glad you think Aru is adorable!

**Beau Mercury**: Glad you liked the last chapter~

**DarkdemonRaYven**: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it :]

**4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE**: Thanks for the response and review! A double bonus~ :D

**Mi-chan1991**: Thanks! And yeah, I'm hoping that it turns out that way :]

**TykiPyon: **Thanks! And yeah sorry about the lack of updating, but sadly living just gets in the way of writing D:

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"So Nori, how do we do this?" Once more I glanced around the kitchen, before I swerved to look at Honey.

"Honey, do you happen to know where the cooks keep the cook books?" Judging by the lost look he gave me, I assumed that he didn't have a clue where the books were. "Well, we can start by finding a recipe, and to do that we need to get a cook book." I heaved a sigh upon seeing the blank looks the two in front of me were giving me. "Just… just wait there, I can look for a cook book." I paused, before hesitantly adding, "Uh… Why don't you two sit at the table and wait for me?" With that they both launched into shouts, trying to tell me that they wanted to help. The childish urge to cover my ears crept into my head, but instead I ignored it, and shouted at the two, "Shut up! Okay, then help me look for them." I gave both men an irritated look, stomping away. This was why my mother hated letting men into _her_ kitchen, our entire kitchen staff was comprised of women. Deciding to give myself a little bit of space from the two guys, I turned around the corner that was made by the oven, only to find that it was a large shelf, littered with books. I leaned in to look closer at the books, letting a gleeful smile cover my face as I saw they were all cookbooks.  
"Hey guys! I found the cookbooks!" With that statement, both of the boys rushed around the corner, smiling as they saw the books. The thought crossed my mind to ask Honey how he didn't know these were here, it was a very obvious and easily seen place, but I quickly dismissed that thought figuring that it would be a rude thing to ask him.  
"You sure have a lot of cookbooks Honey-sempai."  
"Uh-huh!" I watched Honey from the corner of my eye as he nodded enthusiastically towards Tamaki-san. "This way we can have many different types of cakie!" I chuckled lowly at the boy, not surprised in the least by his reasoning.  
"Well… What type of cake do we want to make?" They both paused for a moment, seeming to think it over. I turned around, brushing my fingers across the bindings of the books, smiling as my hand gently tugged on one of the books. My hand moved around it, grasping the top of the book, before I tugged it off of the shelf. Once the book was resting in my hands, I flipped it open. Upon seeing what page I had opened to, a grin stretched across my face, and I turned to look at the two boys standing behind me. "How do you two feel about making a normal, delicious, chocolate cake?" I chuckled as the two boys in front of me gave me large grins, while looking at me expectantly.  
"So what do we do first Nori?" I smiled at Honey, before walking back into the kitchen.

"Okay, first we need to get a bowl, spoon, and such out." As I spoke to the two I wandered around the kitchen, attempting to find several of the cooking tools that we would need to have in order to bake. "You two want to help me look?" With that said, Honey started looking around the kitchen, while Tamaki-san was sitting at the table, reading the recipe with an odd fascination. Within a few minutes we had somehow found everything that we needed to make the cake, though I still wasn't too sure as to why the sugar was tucked away in the fridge. I quickly decided that I was better off not questioning it, and had placed it on the counter with the rest of the supplies.

My eyes flickered between the two boys, and the supplies on the counter, only to come to the decision that I should give them the simplest tasks. So I quickly added several ingredients into the large bowl, before handing it to Honey, politely asking him if he would mix it for me. I smiled at him as he quickly nodded his head in agreement, grabbing the bowl from me in his excitement. Tamaki-san peered into the bowl, curious as to how this was going to make us a cake. Within a few minutes, I noticed just how fast Honey was stirring the bowl, and peered over the edge myself.

I opened my mouth as I stared at the bowl, ready to tell Honey that he should stop stirring the bowl; only for the mixture of flour, sugar, baking soda, and salt to suddenly explode everywhere. I opened and closed mouth, trying to scrap the gross mixture off of my tongue.  
"W-was that suppose to happen?" I glanced at Tamaki-san's face; only to notice that he had a puppy dog look on his face, and it was covered in the flour based mixture. I busted into laughter upon seeing that Honey's face was pure white, having been hit by the most of the mixture. When my laughter finally died down, I shook my head at Tamaki-san.  
"No, that's never happened to me before. In fact I didn't know that it was possible to make flour mixtures explode." I continued to chuckle, smiling brightly at the two next to me. "It's okay, we can start over next time, but would you mind if I borrowed your shower Honey?" Honey gave me a smile,  
"No problem No-chan! Do you want a shower too Tama-chan?" Tamaki-san gave Honey a smile as well, nodding his head.

"Riko, why are you covered in flour?" I jumped in shock when I heard my sister's voice. I turned around to look at her, before snapping back,

"I don't know, why's your face match your hair?" I gave her a smirk as she flushed even more, giving me a glare, while Chika shifted his eyes away from my sister and I. "Anyways, we were going to make a cake, but kinda made the batter explode on us."  
"Oh wow, how do you even do something like that Riko?" Aru gave me look of disbelief, not sure if she should believe me or not.  
"I didn't think it was possible, but apparently it is. Lesson learned." Aru shook her head at me before a look of remembrance crossed her face.  
"Oh right, Riko, mom wanted me to tell you that her and father are having a date night tonight, and that we should stay out of the house for as long as possible."  
"As in they want us gone? Great, I guess I'll give Hiro a call or something."  
"Actually…." I looked back up at my sister, her face bright red again, looking at me a little guilty. "Yauchika-san offered to let me spend the night here." I sighed, thinking it over silently in my head before asking Aru,

"Mother approves of this, right? Or did you not tell her?"  
"She was ecstatic that I had a friend offer to spend the night." Once more I sighed, before nodding my head,

"Okay, as long as she's okay with this. I'll go give Hiro a call, I'm sure he'll let me stay there." I gave her a small smile, a little jealous of the fact she was able to spend the night with the guy she likes. I once more jumped in shock when arms were suddenly wrapped around my shoulders in a hug. I flushed when I noticed that Tamaki-san was giving, what could be considered a consoling, hug.  
"Nori-san! You should come stay the night at my house!" If possible my face flushed even more.  
"S-sure Tamaki-san, that sounds fun." Fun alright. At least I'll have a place to stay, and I'll get to know Tamaki-san a little better; after all, what could go wrong?


	24. Chapter 24

**C-H-A-N:** Wow... I'm so so SO sorry it's taken me this long to write a new chapter! Like, I don't know why it's taken me so long, but I'm hoping to be able to update at least once a month. And if I don't you can feel free to yell at me. Again, sorry about the super duper late update. I'll try not to let it happen again. And I'm sorry it's really not that good of a chapter, but hey at least I'm finally updating?

Thank you to every one that reviewed!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"Thank you again for letting me stay here, Tamaki-san." I glave a small smile towards Tamaki-san, and received a large grin in return.

"What are friends for, Nori-san!" I followed Tamaki-san into his house with a small grin on my face. I politely took off my shoes when I entered the house, before I noticed the baby grand piano sitting in the massive living room next to the door. I don't know how long I stared at it before Tamaki-san asked me,

"Do you play Nori-san?" I shook my head negatively before I responded,

"No. It's something that I always wanted to learn… but my parents wouldn't let me. My mother told me it was too girly, and my father told me that if I had time to be learning piano, that I should be using it to train more."

"Do you still want to learn?" I looked at Tamaki-san, with a small frown on my face.

"Yes, but it's not like I have the money for it, and my parents still wouldn't be willing to pay for lessons."

"Then why don't I become your teacher?" My eyes widened as I stared at Tamaki-san in shock, not believing that he had just offered to tech me piano.

"Really?"

"You're my friend Nori-san, and everyone should have the joy of being able to play the piano!" I grinned widely, as I gave Tamaki a bear hug.

"Thank you so much Tamaki! You're so awesome!" I released him from my hug, and took a step back before asking him, "Why don't we go make that cake? Maybe you'll be able to impress Haruhi with your baking skills." I winked at Tamaki, as he flushed, clearly embarrassed, though he might have just been having one of his spacing moments where he thinks about how life could be if Haruhi was girly and liked him. "Come on Mr. Lover, let's go back that cake." I chuckled lightly as Tamaki nodded his head vigorously, and grabbed my arm to show my to the kitchen, almost getting us lost once on the way.

Two hours later, an hour of which was just us looking for where everything was, and three flour and sugar fights later, the cake was done and iced. Thankfully this cake hadn't exploded, something that I had thought might happen again. A few minutes after we finished the cake, both of us grinning and covered in a ridiculous amount of flour, the doorbell rang. I gave Tamaki an odd, confused, look and asked him,

"Were you expecting company Tamaki?" I watched as Tamaki shook his head, saying that he wasn't and had no clue who was at the door, when the butler came in telling us,

"Mr Tamaki, the Hitachiin brothers are here."

"Thank you." I followed Tamaki out into the main hall, confused about why Kaoru and Hikaru were here. Once we reached the two, I raised an eyebrow at them and asked,

"So… why are you here?" They stared at us for a moment, clearly staring at the flour covering us, before they decided to ignore it.

"Well… We heard that our doll was staying the night here…."

"And decided that we couldn't leave our doll alone with this guy." I let out a sigh when Tamaki suddenly went to his 'corner of shame' pouting at the three of us.

"See what you do… and I was having such fun until you two showed up." The twins were quick to place their arms across my shoulders, like they usually do, despite the fact that I was covered in flour.

"Sure you were…"

"But you can have even more fun now that we're here." Once more I sighed, resigning myself to my fate: spending the night with Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki.

"Fine. Ask Tamaki though, it is his house after all."

"Hey boss,"

"Can we stay?" I glanced at the two, frowning at how rude they were being, before shaking my head and stepping out of their grasp.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and shake the flour out of my clothes and hair." They frowned at me, but I just kept walking towards the nearest bathroom. And once I had shaken out the flour, and wiped all the flour off my face, I made my way back to the main hall only to see that there wasn't anybody there. I frowned, not really sure where everyone had gotten to, before deciding to just go to the gaming room that Tamaki had told me about earlier. I got a little lost, but nearly ten minutes later I made it to the room, and saw the twins playing a racing game. I laughed when Hikaru jumped up when he won, before asking the two,

"So where'd Tamaki go?" Kaoru and Hikaru turned to look at me, before the two walked over, and pulled me down to sit between them. I blushed while glaring at them, they still hadn't answered my question.

"He went to go change." I nodded, squirming in my spot, trying to get away from the two and sit on the completely empty couch. After a few minutes, I knew that the two weren't going to let me move away, and gave up with a small sigh. Barely a minute later Tamaki came into the room, and yelled at the two for harassing his 'son', which led to the twins clinging to me even more then normal.

"Guys… I don't think I can play the game with you clinging to me like this. In fact I know that I can't, which means that you can't either." I groaned as the two continued to cling, not liking how much they were my personal bubble.

"So?" I let out another groan. Not wanting to deal with them at the moment, honestly I really just wanted to go to sleep.

"Why don't we watch a movie instead, since we can't play video games." I gave Kaoru a glare, well to the best of my ability since his head was practically right next to mine, as I told him,

"I'm okay with this plan, if it means you two are going to let go of me."

"Eh… Not happening." I shifted my eyes towards Tamaki, silently begging him to make them let me go. It looked like he was about to say something, when the doorbell rang again. Tamaki didn't say anything to the twins, but instead went to the door. And a few minutes later, Tamaki came back with Honey, Mori, and Haruhi. I gave them a confused look, not really sure why they were here. Tamaki was closely following Haruhi, as she gave as annoyed look.

"So… why are you guys here?" Haruhi turned towards us, and raised an eyebrow at the twins and I.

"No-chan! We heard that you and the twins were over here, and decided that we should come over too!" My eyes silently shifted towards Haruhi, wondering how she got dragged into this.

"They stopped by and made me come. And what's with you and the twins?" I sighed, yet again, while looking at the two with a frown on my face.

"I don't know, but they're being annoying."

"It's his punishment!"

"For what!" The two grinned at me, annoying me even more then they already were.

"That's for us to know." I pouted at the two before, sighing and telling the others,

"Anyways, we were just talking about watching a movie…" The others were quick to sit on the empty couch, Tamaki was next to Haruhi, and Honey was leaning on Mori. I chuckled as Tamaki tried to subtly move even closer to Haruhi, but failed to do so subtly. It didn't take long before we had decided on a movie, Snow White and the Huntsman, and started playing it. And it also didn't take me long to fall asleep, still between the two red headed boys.


	25. Chapter 25

**Mistressnmoon:** I suck guys. I'm so sorry, this was suppose to be out like a month ago. But life just got really busy the last three weeks. And I suck at remember to write. But. On the plus side, since I'm back to the shows plot, I'm not longer having that little bit of writers block. And I apologize for the time jump, but I just didn't want to write a terrible filler chapter. So, there's a time jump. I hope that this chapter isn't too bad. And I'm going to try and have another chapter up in a month or so. Feel free to message me to tell me that it's been longer, because then I'll actually get it out. But again, sorry about the delay, and the short chapter.

* * *

bored411: Haha I might have to have a flashback moment later on, because clearly she's not happy about it.

2many-bunnies: Aw, thank you! I'm so glad you like the story!

Ciel Blanche: I seem to be lacking on the writing and updating lately, don't I? :\ I'm quite excited to get to the piano lessons, they'll certainly be interesting!

Synk: I have big, fun, plans for Tamaki finding out. Plans that I'm really excited to get to.

sunfeil: Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

I scowled at the scene in front of me, irritated as Kaoru and Hikaru poked my cheeks. My extremely red cheeks. My extremely red cheeks, which were only red because the two were still teasing me about falling asleep on them. I mean seriously, it had been two weeks, couldn't they leave it alone; it's not like it meant anything. With my scowl still resting on my face, I swatted their hands away, and crawled out of the limo. Reminding me of the other thing that was irritating me: the beach. Okinawa to be specific. I trailed after the rest of the Host club, the twins still pestering me, until they finally got bored, and asked the group,

"So, why Okinawa?" I stared at them, briefly wondering if they practiced speaking in sync when they were only, before remembering that I was suppose to annoyed with them. So instead I turned my attention to Tamaki as he spoke,

"Because Kyouya's family has a private beach here." Tamaki's answer made me narrow my eyes, and glance at Kyouya. Like we didn't already owe him? And why did I have an odd feeling that this was some type of trick?

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I gave Honey a soft smile, glad that someone was happy to be here, because I certainly wasn't. Though I have to agree with Honey, it is quite pretty here… Now only if I could properly enjoy it.

"Yeah."

"But as long as we're going somewhere, why not… the Caribbean… or Fiji?" I gave the two an eye roll, muttering to myself about how they should be happy that we took a beach trip at all. Clearly I wasn't very happy about being at the beach, and most of the hosts knew why.

"Do you think a commoner like Haruhi has a passport?" I gave Kyouya a strange look, wondering if he knew just how crazy that sounded. It's not like passports are expensive, and although Haruhi had probably never left the country before, that didn't mean she didn't have a passport. While I gave him a funny look, the rest of the hosts made a noise of understanding, as if that explained everything.

"Thank you so much for your thoughtfulness." It really didn't come as a surprise to me that Haruhi was upset, if I were in her spot I would be upset too. So now the hosts had to deal with an upset Haruhi, and an irritated me. They really are striking out here, aren't they?

Nearly an hour later we were finally on the beach; with the entire female population of Ouran there as well. Which is why I was all smiles at the moment, but as soon as they were gone I would go back to my grumpy self. I wasn't pleased with the fact the girls were there, but at least I'm use to being a guy all the time, unlike Haruhi. And to avoid the water, I decided to watch Hikaru and Kaoru play volleyball, along with a few girls.

"Hey Nori…" I glanced towards Sora-chan, the blue eyed girl that I had met on my frist day at Ouran, and gave her a small smile. "Aren't you hot in that shirt?" Without thinking I glanced down at my pale blue, Hawaiian patterned, short sleeved shirt.

"A little bit, but due to my family traditions I'm not allowed to remove my shirt for anyone, other then my future _wife_." I gave Sora-chan a smile, hoping that my answer would be enough for her to not question why I was wearing a shirt again. Or rather why Haruhi and myself were the only two hosts that were wearing shirts. It seemed to work as a flush rushed her, and the other three girls, cheeks.

"You're so honorable Nori!" Suddenly the volleyball headed our way, and I barely had any time to catch it before it hit the girls.

"Yo, Hikaru, Kaoru, be more careful! I wouldn't want to mess up those _pretty _faces of yours because you injured one of these lovely girls!" So what if I was a little snarky, it's not like the girls would notice it. Only the host would, so I wasn't going to hold back on it. So I stood up, still smiling albeit a bit evilly, and threw the ball back to Hikaru. I chuckled a bit when he flinch, maybe I shouldn't have thrown the ball quite so hard. The game quickly started back up, until Hikaru hit the ball too hard and it rolled away. I watched, blankly, as Kaoru ran after the ball while shouting at Hikaru to be more gentle, or something along those line. It took moments before Hikaru was chasing after Kaoru, the two of them putting on their act for the girls. Well, I assume it's an act, since they're a little more dramatic about it then they are when they aren't being hosts. Speaking of hosts, the two were now talking with Tamaki and Kyouya. I rolled my eyes at them, before I dismissed myself to join Haruhi; who was starting to walk down the beach.

"Hey, Haruhi, do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." I gave the girl a small smile, walking next to her in a nice silence. That is until Honey saw us, and shouted out,

"Haru-chan! No-chan! Let's go hellfish shunting!" My eyebrows furrow, as I stared at Honey in confusion. What the hell was the boy talking about?  
"I think you mean 'shellfish hunting'." I made a soft noise of understanding, Honey's statement now making sense, other then the fact shellfish aren't normally in this area. "I've never heard of anyone going shellfish hunting… anywhere like this…" I blinked in shock at the amount of shellfish that were suddenly surrounding Haruhi and myself. Seriously, where did they come from? "What the hell is this!?" I glanced at the girl, before sarcastically opening my mouth,

"I think they're crab, Haruhi. But what I want to know is where the hell they're coming from." I gave Haruhi a small shrug when she gave me a dry look, before noticing Mori making his way up the rock wall next to us. I glanced over to Haruhi so that I could tell her where the crabs were coming from, only so see her chatting excitedly with Honey and completely ignoring me. With a small sigh I joined Mori, and peered over the side of the cliff to see Kyouya, and a bunch of his workers from the pool. The workers were the reason behind the crabs, they were letting them all out so that Honey would be able to shellfish hunt. Not moments later, Kyouya saw Mori and myself peering over the wall in confusion. And decided to answer our unasked question.

"Mori-senpai, Nori. My family's private police force wanted to make up for their offense towards Honey-senpai earlier, so I'm letting them do this." I nodded my head, along with Mori, while resisting the urge to roll my eyes at Kyouya. What he really meant was that he wants Honey to be happy, and made his workers so this to do so. But it sounds like both Haruhi and Honey were happy, so I wasn't going to call him out on this. For a few minutes I sat there, giving Kyouya a funny look, before I finally decided that this wasn't any fun and I should go find Koaru and Hikaru. They might annoy me, but at least they were more entertaining then Kyouys. So with a small sigh I climbed back down the wall, just in time to hear Tamaki ask Haruhi,

"What do you think Haruhi? Do you find this large crab to be…crab-tivating?" I turned to give Tamaki a blank look, secretly hoping that the large crab in his hands would pinch him for telling such a terrible joke.

"Yes." I broke the blank look I was giving Tamaki, to toss Haruhi a confused look. She almost never agreed with Tamaki, she must be more excited about the seafood then I originally thought.  
"How cute!" So the crab hadn't pinched Tamaki for his bad joke, but there was a centipede crawling over the crab, one that made all the girls freak out. I let out a soft snort as Tamaki freaked out a little. Seriously, why freak out over a silly little bug? Haruhi seemed to share my thoughts, because she walked over to Tamaki, grabbed the centipede, and threw it away.

"Hey Haruhi…" I glanced over at Kaoru and Hikaru, who had been speaking together, silently wondering when they got here. And better yet, with us over here, who was entertaining the girls? I mentally shrugged to myself, before listening to Hikaru talk,

"As much as it would pain me to think you're a bug-loving, kindhearted, girl…"

"Couldn't you have at least set that thing free more gently?" I rolled my eyes at the two, muttering to myself about how that wouldn't have kill the bug, nor would it matter if one died. There were already many more out there.  
"It's okay. It will take more then that to kill it." I nodded my head in agreement, while stating,

"Haruhi's right guys." I flinched a little when one of the girls let out a squeal. They were all quick to surround Haruhi and myself, gushing about how 'manly' we were.


End file.
